End of the Clans Part One: Scorch
by Twilidramon
Summary: The Great Battle has been fought and won, and the four Lake Clans are at peace once more. But when StarClan receives an omen foreseeing the greatest disaster that the Clans will have ever faced - one that could destroy all that the Clans have ever known - they must comes together to face it. The task to bring them together falls to one cat, and she's got her own problems. Rated T.
1. Allegiances

**Another idea that I have for Warriors. This story takes place six (or so) moons after _The Last Hope._ This story, despite having a similar theme to it, has nothing to do with my other story, _The Fall of ThunderClan,_ and hopefully I will be able to keep up with them both. I don't foresee having too many problems with that, however, as Warriors is really one of the easiest things for me to write. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Squirrelflight's mate; Tawnypelt's brother)

Deputy: Squirrelflight – _[see "Queens"]_

Medicine cat: Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, amber eyes (mother of Jayfeather and Lionblaze) _(Jayfeather)_

Warriors:

Graystripe –long-haired gray tom (Millie's mate)_ (Amberpaw)_

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom (Sorreltail's mate)

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes (Brightheart's mate)

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger splotches (Cloudtail's mate; mother of Whitewing, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw)

Millie – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Graystripe's mate; mother of Bumblestripe, Briarlight, and Blossomfall) _(Dewpaw)_

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Brackenfur's mate; mother of Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Lilyfoot, and Seedstep)

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom (Whitewing's mate)

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes (Birchfall's mate; mother of Dovewing and Ivypool)

Berrynose – cream-colored tom (Poppyfrost's mate) _(Snowpaw)_

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat (Berrynose's mate; mother of Cherryfur and Molepelt)

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Cinderheart's mate)

Foxleap – fluffy reddish-brown tabby tom (Ivypool's mate)

Icecloud – fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat with a broken spine

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfur – small, fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molepelt – large cream-and-brown splotched tom

Lilyfoot – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedstep – pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Amberpaw – pale gray she-cat with white chest and paws

Dewpaw – dark gray tom

Snowpaw – pure white tom

Queens:

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with pale amber eyes (mother of Bumblestripe's kits – Stormkit, Silverkit)

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Foxleap's kits – Mudkit, Willowkit, and Beechkit)

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits – Honeykit, Hollykit, and Fernkit)

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; Clan deputy (mother of Bramblestar's kit, Flamekit)

Daisy – long-furred creamy she-cat; from the Horseplace (mother of Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Rosepetal, and Toadstep)

Elders:

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Squirrelflight and Leafpool)

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom (father of Spiderleg, Birchfall, Foxleap, and Icecloud)

Purdy – plump tabby with a grizzled muzzle; former loner

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Mistystar – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Reedwhisker)

Deputy: Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat _(Willowshine)_

Warriors:

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom _(Poppypaw)_

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat _(Curlpaw)_

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom _(Sandpaw)_

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat _(Podpaw)_

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat (mother of Curlpaw and Podpaw)

Grasspelt – light brown tom _(Sunpaw)_

Hollowstep – dark brown tabby tom

Troutscale – pale gray she-cat

Mossyfur – brown-and-white she-cat

Rushfoot – light brown tabby tom

Birchwing – gray-white she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes

Apprentices:

Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat, medicine cat apprentice

Curlpaw - light brown tabby she-cat

Podpaw - sturdy brown tabby tom

Poppypaw – ginger tom

Sandpaw – pale ginger-and-white tom

Sunpaw – ginger-and-white she-cat

Queens:

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail – ginger and white tom

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot – gray she-cat (mother of Crowfeather)

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather – dark gray, almost black, tom _(Icepaw)_

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat

Whiskernose – light brown tom _(Springpaw)_

Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur – large, pale gray tom _(Horsepaw)_

Apprentices:

Icepaw – black-and-white she-cat

Springpaw – light brown tabby tom

Horsepaw – dark brown tabby tom

Queens:

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white mark on her forehead

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Blackstar – massive white tom with huge black paws

Deputy: Rowanclaw – dark ginger tom (Tawnypelt's mate)

Medicine cat: Littlecloud – very small tabby tom _(Coalpaw)_

Warriors:

Smokefoot – black tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat _(Sprucepaw)_

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with a long scar on his back

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Bramblestar's sister; Rowanclaw's mate; mother of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt) _(Cloudpaw)_

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with fur that sticks out at all angles (mother of Sparrowflight, Dewstep, and Mistcloud)

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – gray-black she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom _(Reedpaw)_

Dawnpelt – pale ginger she-cat _(Ripplepaw)_

Pinenose – black she-cat

Ferretclaw – cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Whitespots – tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches

Maplefall – dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Duskpelt – black tom

Sparrowflight – large tabby tom

Dewstep – dark gray she-cat

Mistcloud – spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Coalpaw – smoky black tom, medicine cat apprentice

Sprucepaw – dark brown tabby tom with white chest and paws

Cloudpaw – tabby-and-white she-cat

Reedpaw – light brown tabby tom

Ripplepaw – pale gray she-cat with long fur

Queens:

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Whitespots, Maplefall, and Duskpelt)

Elders:

Oakfur – small brown tom

Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail – dark brown tabby with a striped tail

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Nightcloud – black she-cat; formerly of WindClan (Breezepelt's mother)

Breezepelt – black tom; formerly of WindClan

Smoky – gray-and-white tom; lives at the Horseplace

Floss – gray-and-white she-cat; lives at the Horseplace

Hawk – pale ginger tom with a darker ginger face, paws, and a dark ginger tabby-striped tail, blue eyes; a traveler

Dredge - massive dark ginger tom with half a tail, rogue

Silky - long-haired brown tabby she-cat, rogue

Moss - small brown-and-white tabby tom-kit, rogue

Locust - thin and lean pale tabby tom, rogue

Missile - sleek black tom with pale scars, rogue

Fence - silver tabby tom, rogue

Ruckus - fluffy dark tabby tom, rogue

Whinny - light-pelted she-cat, rogue

Crisp - ginger-splotched white she-cat, rogue

Jacques - huge, lean, sleek black-and-white tom, kittypet

Susan - light brown tabby she-cat, kittypet


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Moonlight washed down upon a clearing,_ turning the grass silver. It shone down on the fern bushes that outlined the clearing, and it seemed as if they were glowing. A light, faint mist seeped from between the ferns, shrouding the rest of the forest but recoiling from the clearing, leaving it clear and visible.

A cat slipped from the mist, their shape faint and undefined at first, until it passed through the fog and into the clearing. It was a sleek blue-gray she-cat, her fur dusted with starlight and her blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

She stepped lightly into the center of the clearing and then sat down, curling her tail around her paws. She raised her silver-tinged muzzle to the sky and breathed in the scents – mostly muddled from the fog – and picked out the scents of many other cats.

They stepped into the clearing like wraiths – tabbies, tortoiseshells, she-cats, toms, young and old – and surrounded the blue-gray she-cat, their eyes glowing like dozens of tiny moons. Bluestar was unruffled by their gazes, and she met them all without fear.

"Cats of StarClan," she announced, "the Clans have recovered from a terrible tragedy. The Great Battle is over, the Dark Forest has been defeated, and the Clans are now at peace."

There was a rippling murmur from the crowd of cats. One stepped forward and lamented, "So many lives lost…" He was a noble-looking golden tabby tom, his fur thick around his throat. He looked up at the blue-gray she-cat with glinting amber eyes and decided, "The Three have done well. It is now time to let them live their own lives."

"Well said, Lionheart," the blue-gray she-cat agreed.

"What, leave them in _ThunderClan?"_ came the shocked reply from a bristling black tom. His eyes flashed at the blue-gray she-cat and he growled, "With three such powerful cats in one Clan, it unbalances the rest of the forest! Bluestar, you cannot honestly say to us that you don't mean to give _ThunderClan_ an advantage from now on?"

Bluestar felt her fur rise. She flattened her ears and was about to retort when an irritable _mrow_ beat her to it: "Nightstar, you know as well as the rest of us that the Three's power came from the Ancients. We do not have the right nor the power to strip them of their abilities."

"And what will stop them from using those powers to bolster their Clan?" Nighstar wondered, narrowing his eyes. "This puts the rest of us at a serious disadvantage, Yellowfang, and you know it."

"Be calm," Bluestar ordered, raising her tail. She turned to find a flat-faced grizzled gray she-cat glaring at Nightstar with angry orange eyes. "Be calm, Yellowfang."

Yellowfang bared her teeth, but let her fur lie flat. Bluestar looked back to Nightstar and then said, "We cannot control the Three any more than we can control any other cat of our Clans, Nightstar. What they choose to do with their powers is their own choice. They have fulfilled their prophecy, and their destinies are their own now."

"And yet you called us here for a reason," remarked a sleek silver tabby she-cat. She was settled beside a large light-colored tabby tom with a greatly disfigured jaw and a red-brown tom whose amber eyes glinted at Bluestar. "We all know what happened in the Great Battle."

"Some of us are still healing from it," grunted the red-brown tom beside the silver tabby. He liked his paw and then drew it over his ear, saying, "So why is it that we're all here? We know who has died, and their Clans are mourning them. Those who aided the Dark Forest to their deaths are where they belong. If we are all safe, then why call us all together, Bluestar?"

"Because peace is never constant," the crooked-jawed tabby tom reminded them all, his voice grim and terse. "Isn't that right, Bluestar?"

"Yes, Crookedstar," Bluestar said solemnly. "No matter how much we wish it, the Clans will never truly be at peace. There will always be fighting, and possibly tragedies that will rival what the Dark Forest has done."

"It seems like we've had nothing but trouble since we moved to the lake," a large black tom sighed shaking his head. His paw was twisted into a stump, and he sat upon it awkwardly. Beside him was a long-legged black-and-white tom whose long tail was twisted around his paws. "I do not regret moving the Clans here, but nothing of this caliber had ever happened in the old forest."

"Your concerns are shared by us all, Deadfoot," the red-brown tom agreed, dipping his head to the older black tom. "But we had no choice, and you know it."

"We're getting off track," Nightstar growled, lashing his tail. "Bluestar, tell us why you've called us all here already!"

"Very well," Bluestar decided. She raised her voice and announced, her voice traveling throughout the entire clearing, "Another tragedy will strike our Clans – one just as great as the Great Battle, but far more devastating. Trees will come up by their roots; land will rise and shake; rocks will shatter at a simple touch; water will foul and rise; and what once was will never be again."

The gathered cats were silent, staring at her with large eyes. Bluestar could see fur ruffled, claws unsheathed, and tails lashing.

Finally, some cat spoke. "What can be done?" It was the lovely silver tabby. "How… how can this possibly be stopped?"

"There is nothing we can do, Silverstream," Bluestar replied solemnly, her heart heavy.

"The Three?" the red-brown tom questioned, his eyes wide and voice anxious. "Can't they…?"

Bluestar shook her head. "Their powers will have no effect," she said. "They cannot fight this disaster with tooth and claw, nor can they sense or see it before it happens. I am sorry, Oakheart."

"The Clans will have to move!" wailed Nightstar.

The cry was taken up and carried around to all the cats of StarClan. Bluestar sat and waited until the cries of anguish died down into worried murmurs.

"We cannot survive another journey like that," whispered a pretty gray queen with darker flecks dotting her pelt.

"The Clans will not want to move again!" stated a gray-and-white tom whose nose was wet with mucus. "Where would they go?"

"What are we going to do?!" cried a tom with stone-gray fur.

"Bluestar," Oakheart wondered, speaking firmly and strongly, "where did this prophecy come from?"

Bluestar blinked, and then turned to look behind her. A ginger tom stood there, his pelt glowing like flames. His green eyes met hers, and she said, "Firestar."

"I foresaw this tragedy," Firestar, the ginger tom, meowed. The StarClan cats stared at him, one of their newest members, with wide eyes. "I was staring into a pool of water flecked with starshine and I saw my reflection bend and shift and change until I saw all that Bluestar has described to you – happening not only to the lake, but to areas surrounding it as well."

"How…" Nightstar breathed. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"How are we meant to fight this disaster, Firestar?" asked the long-tailed black-and-white tom. There was friendship and trust in his eyes as he looked at the ginger tabby, and also a cry for some sort of glimmer of hope.

"We cannot fight it, Tallstar," Firestar said. "It will not affect us – but it will affect our Clans down below. We can only warn them and prepare them for the disaster."

"But what are they to do?" Yellowfang rasped.

"They will have a leader," Firestar replied, friendship glowing in his eyes as he looked at the grizzled she-cat. "There will be one cat – a cat of our choice – who will lead the Clans when the disaster has subsided."

"One cat, leading all four Clans?" Tallstar remarked. "That's absurd, Firestar!"

"There has always been four Clans in the forest," the flecked gray queen stated, her green eyes narrowing. "How could that change now?" The rest of the starry cats murmured their agreement, leering at Firestar with suspicious, confused eyes.

Firestar shook his head and then said, "Four will become one – I saw this in the pool. They will be led by a cat whose heart is torn and belongs in the Clans, and yet no Clan at all. This cat will lead the remains of our Clans to safety. Though… where that place is, I was not shown."

The cats of StarClan were silent. They looked at Firestar with grief immeasurable in their eyes, not sure of what to say to him. Bluestar could almost feel the misery radiating off of her Clanmate's pelts. They all knew what this tragedy would mean – the warrior code as they knew it would be upended and practically destroyed. The balance that the four Clans represented would be gone.

All that they knew – and had known, for seasons uncounted – would be lost.

"Do you know who this cat is?" Crookedstar asked, his voice cracked with grief. His voice was the only one out of all the StarClan cats, and it seemed so much louder with the mist blocking out all other sounds.

"Yes," Firestar replied, dipping his head. "I know, and I will speak with them when the time comes. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault," Silverstream consoled, her voice shaking. "We'll figure this out, Firestar."

"Together," Bluestar promised. "We will figure this out together. Working together is the only way. Four will become one."

"Four will become one…" the words were carried by all the StarClan cats until it seemed that the very wind was whispering it in their ears. Bluestar gave Firestar a look of sympathy, knowing that he would never have wanted to bear this news. It was going to be hard for every cat – even cats in StarClan – to accept.

It seemed to go without question that the meeting was over. The cats dispersed one by one, disappearing into the mist, until it was only Bluestar and Firestar left in the moonwashed clearing. She looked at her former apprentice, warrior, and deputy – the cat who had led ThunderClan through its greatest trials, the cat who had rebuilt an entire Clan, the cat who had destroyed the greatest enemy that the Clans had ever faced – and saw that, for once, he was frightened.

"It will be all right," Bluestar said, weakly.

"No," Firestar rumbled, looking up at Bluestar with horror in his green eyes, "it won't."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Sap welled up around Mudkit's claws_ like blood. She could feel the sticky ooze clinging to her fur, and the smell was beginning to cloy in the air. Using her hind paws, she scrabbled for a place to put them on the smooth trunk of the tree. She found a knot, and used it to steady herself. Very carefully, she moved her forepaws up the trunk of the tree, digging into the bark.

"Hurry, Mudkit!" chittered voices down below. They weren't far, but it seemed like they were. Willowkit and Beechkit, Mudkit's sister and brother, were at the base of the tree, looking up at her with eyes as round as an owl's.

"Shut up and keep watch, will you?" Mudkit gasped, her muscles shaking. She looked up, her green eyes determined, at her prize – the entire reason she was climbing the tree in the first place: a beehive. Nestled in a nook in the tree, honey oozed from it temptingly, its sweet scent tingling in the air.

She and her siblings had heard Cloudtail and Birchfall talking about a scheme to bring it down so that Squirrelflight and Cinderheart's kits could have a taste – having been born two moons ago, the kits were the youngest in the nursery, and the main reason why Mudkit had been aching to get outside. With Squirrelflight and Cinderheart inside, as well as Daisy, Dovewing, and Ivypool – Mudkit, Willowkit, and Beechkit's mother – the nursery was far, far too cramped. The beehive was a nice opportunity to see the world outside of the stony hollow.

Her siblings squeaked their silence. Mudkit hoped that they were keeping watch and not worrying about her – she could handle this. She had climbed to the top of the dying remains of the tree that had fallen into the hollow moons ago – this wasn't much different.

_Don't look down,_ she told herself, _Don't look down!_

She pushed herself up another notch, though it was beginning to feel as if her limbs were about to fall off. Her back legs were shaking, and she felt a sting of fear – what if she couldn't hold herself up one more time? The beehive seemed another four fox-lengths up the tree, and Mudkit could tell by her sibliing's voices that she was up the tree a decent way.

_What if I can't get down?_

The thought made her freeze and cling to the tree, her muscles rippling and shaking and her teeth chattering. Blood and panic roared in her ears, and she failed to hear Beechkit's warning cry.

"_Mudkit! Get down from there!"_

_Mother!_ No! Now the surprise would be ruined!

"Hang on, Mudkit!" some other cat called. Mudkit recognized the voice of her father, Foxleap. She heard him leap onto the tree, and she imagined him digging his claws into the newleaf-soft bark.

Mudkit could only cling there, waiting for Foxleap to catch up to her. It didn't take long. She felt his teeth in her scruff, his smell wreathing around her. It took great control, but Mudkit unclenched her claws and released herself from the tree. Foxleap jumped and, with a grunt, landed on the soft forest floor. Mudkit banged against his chest and a sharp pain lanced up her spine. Her paws were numb and aching, and she felt as if the tree had torn off all of her claws.

Foxleap set her down and then went to stand by Ivypool, whose silver-and-white tabby fur was bristling with rage and worry. Foxleap's own ginger fur was ruffled, his eyes alight with concern, but he said nothing and sat beside Ivypool as her blue eyes burned into the kits.

"_What_ in the name of StarClan were you thinking?!" Ivypool raged, lashing her tail. "The entire _Clan_ has been out looking for you three! You could have been killed!"

"We weren't," Mudkit reasoned. The feeling was just about returning to her paws, but she sensed that they would be sore in the morning. _If I ever see morning,_ she thought. _Mother is so furious…_

"It was Mudkit's idea!" Beechkit barked.

"Yeah!" Willowkit agreed.

Ivypool didn't look surprised, but her whiskers twitched and she rounded on her other two kits, stating, "If it was only _her_ idea, then she could have gone alone!"

Beechkit and Willowkit's pelts fluffed out, and they were silent, shrinking under their mother's harsh gaze. Mudkit could see the love there, but it was almost masked completely by anger and frustration.

"Come on," Foxleap soothed, running his tail down Ivypool's side. "Don't you think this is a little mean? It's not like we didn't get up to trouble when we were kits. Kits will be kits, Ivypool – they get into things like this."

"I wasn't getting _into_ things," Mudkit growled, lashing her little fluffy tail. "I was trying to get that beehive for Squirrelflight and Cinderheart's kits."

"Your intentions might have been good," Ivypool reasoned, taking a deep breath, "but it still stands that this was dangerous. Even if you did get that beehive down, the bees would have attacked all three of you – Mudkit, you aren't a warrior yet, and that's warrior's work."

"We'll be apprentices soon!" Mudkit reasoned. They and Dovewing's kits were six moons old – it wouldn't be long before Bramblestar called them to be apprenticed.

"You still won't be a warrior for moons," Ivypool retorted.

Her fur finally began to lay flat, and she decided, "Come back to camp. We'll let Bramblestar decide what's to be done with you three. Foxleap will take you to Leafpool, Mudkit."

"No fair," Beechkit complained. "It was _Mudkit_ who climbed the tree." Mudkit's pelt burned as she saw Willowkit nodding along with her brother. The two kits were walking side-by-side, plodding at the same disheartened pace. "If we don't get to be apprentices, it'll be _her_ fault."

Mudkit felt misery in her stomach, knotting it into clumps. Looking at her siblings trotting side-by-side, their fur brushing against one another. Then she looked at her parents, walking ahead together, silver-and-tabby fur mixing with ginger. It made Mudkit's own long dark tabby pelt stand out almost awkwardly.

The cats were her family, and yet she had never felt more detached from them.

* * *

"Chew this," Jayfeather ordered brusquely. He pushed several leaves over to her, and Mudkit sniffed them suspiciously. When she didn't eat, the blind gray tabby tom snapped, "They'll help your claws keep from falling out."

Mudkit groaned and swallowed the bitter herbs. When she opened her watering eyes, she saw that there was a piece of fresh-kill before her paws. It was a hunk of mouse, and Mudkit devoured it. The taste of mouse washed away the nasty herbs, and she flicked her tail in thanks to Jayfeather. Prickly as he was, he was at least nice.

"Kits!" Leafpool had fretted, before telling Jayfeather to fetch herbs. She had gone to check on Squirrelflight and Cinderheart, taking them herbs for their milk. "Kits, everywhere and into everything!"

"At least she didn't go on a fox hunt," Jayfeather had replied briskly.

Leafpool had replied with a flick of her tail, her jaws too stuffed with herbs, before leaving. Mudkit didn't understand how Leafpool could be Jayfeather and Lionblaze's mother when she was a medicine cat, but she had been told that the matter had been settled moons ago. Leafpool was an amazing medicine cat, and regardless of what she had done, it was where she belonged. Mudkit could see the relationship there, in that little exchange.

"You were mouse-brained," Jayfeather remarked, when Mudkit was done eating. "Climbing a tree like that. You know Cinderheart broke her leg falling out of a tree?"

"You sound like my mother," Mudkit growled in reply, laying her head on her paws. Her nest was soft, and for a moment she missed the feel of her sibling's fur on her own, and the warmth of Ivypool. Remembering how quickly her siblings had vilified her, though, she pushed it away.

"Why would I try to sound like her?" Jayfeather wondered. "You don't listen to her, obviously."

"Leave me alone," Mudkit grumbled. She didn't like the way his eyes stared at her as if they could see, and she didn't like the prickling feeling his gaze gave her, like he was picking her apart, hair by hair. She curled her fluffy tail over her nose and growled, "Let me rest."

"Fine, be stubborn," Jayfeather sighed.

Mudkit would have replied, but she could feel the medicine she had been given working. There must have been a poppy seed, because she felt herself drooping and growing more and more tired by the moment. She soon couldn't keep her eyes open – they were getting too heavy – and she gave in to sleep.

She awoke in the morning, feeling sore, but refreshed. Her paws hurt, but less than they had the day before. Mudkit stretched her long claws, and then whimpered as they stung. She pulled them back in, lashing her tiny, fluffy tail with frustration.

"You can go now," Jayfeather grunted. Mudkit looked to him, and saw that he was sorting herbs near their storage cleft. He had them arranged in neat little piles, and was sniffing each one for decay. Mudkit wrinkled her nose at their tang.

"Am I OK?" she asked.

Jayfeather nodded and then said, "Just don't go climbing any more trees, or else your claws will fall out. You're not an apprentice yet, and you need to get a lot bigger before you can pull that off again."

"I'll be an apprentice soon!" Mudkit declared, fluffing out her pelt.

"Soon," Jayfeather repeated. "But not yet."

"It won't be long!" Mudkit growled. "I'm six moons old! So are Silverkit and Willowkit and Beechkit and Stormkit!"

"Really? All five of you? I hadn't noticed," Jayfeather complained, sarcasm dripping from each word. He pricked his ears, and then exclaimed, "Of course - you were born six moons ago! I was _there."_

"Jayfeather!"

The blind tom looked up. Mudkit blinked, and then saw Leafpool enter the medicine cat's den. The tabby-and-white she-cat glared at her son, and then scolded, "You can't talk to her like that – she's a kit!"

"She doesn't _talk_ like a kit," Jayfeather retorted, twitching his tail.

"You've been medicine cat long enough to know how to treat your patients," Leafpool said patiently, though her twitching tail-tip betrayed her frustration with her son's attitude. She sighed, and then said, "Couldn't you at least be a little more patient with kits?"

"I'm not a kit!" Mudkit snapped, lashing her tail. "I'm going to be an apprentice!"

"See? She's not a kit," Jayfeather chuckled, flicking his tail. His blind blue eyes bored straight into hers, and Mudkit could feel him pricking at her pelt. "She's _almost an apprentice."_

Leafpool was sheathing and then unsheathing her claws. She looked to Mudkit, and then said, "You can go back to the nursery and rejoin your denmates. Bramblestar wants to speak with all three of you."

Mudkit nodded, and then turned away, glad to break the line of sight between she and Jayfeather. She could feel his sightless eyes touching her pelt all the way out of the medicine cat's den, and she quickened her pace to get away from him. Anger and frustration pricking at her paws, she didn't notice when she suddenly ran into a large hunk of bramble.

Feeling the thorns of the bush pricking her pelt, she pulled away as quickly as possible, pulling out small clumps of fur in the process. She stared mournfully at the long strands caught in the bramble thorns, and then sighed.

"Watch where you're going, Mudkit," Cloudtail offered, his mouth clutching one end of the bramble bush. Spiderleg was standing beside him, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Got any thorns in you?" Spiderleg asked.

"No," Mudkit replied gratefully. She didn't want to have to go back into the medicine cat's den just after leaving. "What're you doing with that bush?"

"Since there are so many queens and kits in the nursery, we're patching up the expansion we had to make," Spiderleg explained, while Cloudtail dragged the brambles more towards the nursery. "Bramblestar doesn't want even a mouse to get inside."

Mudkit flexed her aching claws. If a mouse got inside the nursery, she would be sure to kill it. But then she recalled that Bramblestar had wanted to speak with her and her littermates, so she called a good-bye to Spiderleg and Cloudtail and padded towards him in the clearing.

Bramblestar was a massive dark brown tabby, with huge curved claws and deep amber eyes. His deputy was his mate, Squirrelflight, who was currently doing the best she could to be both deputy and mother to their single kit, Flamekit. Bramblestar loomed over Mudkit's littermates with his huge, broad shoulders, and they cowered before him. Ivypool and Foxleap sat behind their kits, their ears angled back.

"There you are!" Ivypool called, the first to see her last kit join them. "Are you all right?" Her deep blue eyes were full of motherly concern.

"Just sore claws," Mudkit replied bitterly. She sat beside Beechkit and Willowkit, only to find that they edged away from her. It was as if being near her would make Bramblestar blame them more. Mudkit prickled at her littermates, and then ignored them as she looked up at Bramblestar.

"Well?" Bramblestar asked. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mudkit?"

Mudkit shrugged. "I know it was dangerous, but I wanted to at least try," she replied honestly. "When I said that I wanted to try and get the beehive down, Beechkit and Willowkit insisted that they come along. When we got to the tree, I was the only one who was brave enough to climb it. They were scared and I thought I would climb because my claws are longer. I told Beechkit and Willowkit to keep watch, since they didn't want to climb with me."

"That was a dangerous thing to do," Bramblestar rumbled. His amber eyes were even as he looked a the three kits. "If you had fallen, you could have been hurt or killed. If you had succeeded, those bees would have stung the three of you to StarClan for knocking out their hive!"

"It was Mudkit's fault!" Beechkit complained.

"We told you!" Willowkit insisted.

"Regardless of whose fault it was, it won't happen again!" Bramblestar growled. That silenced Mudkit's littermates, and caused their ears and tails to droop. "When you three have mentors watching over you, then I'll feel at ease."

"Will you delay their ceremony?" Foxleap asked.

"No," Bramblestar decided. "Kits have gotten into far worse than climbing trees. But until their ceremony they are confined in camp. Understand?"

Mudkit nodded. Beechkit and Willowkit nodded as well, shooting looks of anger at Mudkit. The tabby kit bristled, and thought, _It's not just my fault – you two mouse-brains could have stayed behind!_

"The ceremony will be held tomorrow at sunhigh. Tonight is the Gathering – will you two be able to attend?"

"Someone will have to watch the kits," Ivypool reasoned. "Daisy is only one cat, and Squirrelflight and Cinderheart will be busy with their own."

"I can stay behind and keep an eye on them," Foxleap replied. To Bramblestar, he said, "Dovewing and Ivypool have been cooped up for moons – they need to get outside. I can talk to Bumblestripe to see if he'll stay behind, too." Ivypool's eyes glowed at her mate; she clearly approved.

"Thanks," Bramblestar offered. Twitching his tail, he said, "Once these kits have been apprenticed, you'll be able to get out as often as you like. Speaking of, I'd like to speak with you and Dovewing and Bumblestripe about their mentors. Foxleap, could you fetch them?"

Foxleap nodded, and then padded away. Mudkit watched her father venture to the warrior's den to catch Bumblestripe before he went out hunting with his littermate Blossomfall and the golden brown warrior Thornclaw.

"As for you three," Bramblestar went on, catching Mudkit's attention, "why don't you go take some fresh-kill to the elders and listen to a story of theirs? If you take Sandstorm a nice fat rabbit, she'll probably tell you about the old forest."

Beechkit and Willowkit looked excited about that. Mudkit flicked her tail, knowing that it was just an excuse to get the kits away from the conversation. The identity of their mentors would have to be kept secret, though Mudkit was sure it wouldn't be any cats who were close kin to their parents.

She followed her littermates as they ventured to the fresh-kill pile, which was just starting to get fuller again thanks to newleaf bringing prey back to the forest. Beechkit and Willowkit carried between them the biggest rabbit they could find, while Mudkit picked up a vole between her jaws. The warm flavors seeped into her mouth, making it water. She resisted the urge to bite down – Purdy wouldn't like it if she ate his prey.

The elder's den was made of twisted honeysuckle and thick pieces of bark from the fallen tree. It made the elder's den comfortable and well-sheltered from wind and rain – just what these elderly cats deserved after their moons of service. Beechkit and Willowkit dragged their rabbit into the den, while Mudkit picked her way down carefully.

Sandstorm and Dustpelt were still capable warriors – but the energy in their pelts and bones had faded after the Great Battle and the deaths of their mates, Firestar and Ferncloud. It had made them grow tired more quickly than before, and they had decided that they would rather become elders than slow their Clan down – though the two would take Purdy out for "patrols" around the territory, and sometimes even bring back fresh-kill.

Purdy had been a loner, and he had seen and heard so many things that it made Mudkit's head reel. His fur was patchy and marked with scars from fights, and he loved telling stories to kits. She offered him the vole, and he smiled at her and ate it eagerly as he talked. He even gave Mudkit a few bites.

Mudkit curled up next to him, full and warm, and decided that she could listen to the loner talk of far-off places and his adventures in them forever. Sandstorm and Dustpelt were sharing the rabbit both between themselves and Mudkit's littermates, and were talking quietly to Beechkit and Willowkit about events that had happened in the old forest.

It wasn't that their story wasn't interesting; it was just that Mudkit preferred Purdy's stories. Not to mention the fact that Beechkit and Willowkit didn't seem to want to be anywhere near her right now. She felt that intruding on their story – or so much as listening to it – would rub their fur the wrong way even more than it was already rubbed.

Mudkit trained her ears to listen to Purdy's rambling, and she asked questions when something puzzled her. Otherwise, she let him talk. He spoke of cats he had met and foxes he'd chased off, and even his old Twoleg. Though Mudkit would never think of getting close to a Twoleg, Purdy's old Twoleg sounded nice.

She found herself beginning to doze. Purdy's voice had that effect on her. She curled up tighter to him and did her best to stay awake, but her muscles ached and demanded that she rest more. She felt Purdy's tail curl around her, and she rested her head on her paws. The old loner made her feel at ease, comfortable, and at home; and that was what she wanted more than anything. She closed her eyes and felt herself fall once again into a nice sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Let all cats old enough to_ catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called loudly.

Mudkit squeaked in protest as Ivypool flattened her long, dark fur. Mudkit groaned, looking at Beechkit and Willowkit, whose shorter pelts were already smoothed down. They were chattering excitedly with Silverkit and Stormkit, Dovewing and Bumblestripe's kits, about the upcoming ceremony.

Silverkit's fur shone prettily as they talked, Dovewing flattening it when it got fluffed up with excitement. She was pale gray, like her mother, while Stormkit was dark gray tabby, taking after his father and grandfather, Graystripe. They were talking about training and battle practice, and once again Mudkit felt as if she were excluded from the conversation on purpose.

"Five more apprentices!" Amberpaw, a dark gray she-cat with a white chest and paws, exclaimed. "The den's going to be so full!"

Beside her, her brothers, Dewpaw and Snowpaw, nodded. They had been made apprentices a moon and a half ago, as Brightheart and Cloudtail's second litter, making them Mudkit's aunt and uncles.

"Finally, some _other_ cat gets to clear out the elder's den," Dewpaw said with relief. The three apprentices went to join their mentors amidst the gathering Clan. Amberpaw shot the kits an encouraging look, and waved her tail at all of them.

"How long do we have to wait?" Stormkit wondered.

"Bramblestar is going to talk about the events of the Gathering last night first," Bumblestripe told his son. "Be patient."

"Patience is a wonderful trait of a warrior," Dovewing added gently, smoothing out the fur between her son's ears. Her golden eyes shone. "There, you're both perfect!"

"You three are, too," Ivypool declared. "Now try and stay that way!"

Mudkit forced herself to sit still. She was about to become an apprentice! No more being treated like a kit! She couldn't help but wriggle a little, only to be stilled by Foxleap's tail touching her flank. She pricked her ears as Bramblestar began to talk about the Gathering last night.

"Every Clan seems to have recovered from the Great Battle," Bramblestar announced. "Every Clan has lost elders over leaf-bare, and age claimed them moreso than sickness, and all Clans reported new litters to start the season. It was a peaceful Gathering, and there was no hostility between the Clans. We talked of a promising newleaf and greenleaf to come."

"ShadowClan seemed a little finicky," Toadstep mentioned. Mudkit picked out his black-and-white pelt from where she sat.

"ShadowClan have always been finicky," Cloudtail grumbled, lashing his snowy tail. "Bunch of mouse-brains still think that every cat is against them."

"Blackstar made no mention of trouble in his Clan, nor did he threaten us," Bramblestar called down. "The Great Battle is long over, and there's no need to dredge up old rivalries again. We have happier things to think of, and a fresh newleaf to look forward to."

The warriors of ThunderClan seemed satisfied with that. It was too soon after the Great Battle to be slicing one another open again. It made simple disputes like borders or prey seem less than they were, as if they weren't important at all. Mudkit wondered when the Clans would ever truly recover from the losses of the Great Battle – but then, she realized, peace was better than war.

"And speaking of those happier things, it has come to my attention that Dovewing and Ivypool's kits are now six moons old," Bramblestar went on. "It is time for them to become apprentices."

Mudkit found herself nudged forward, and the crowd parted as the five kits approached the Highledge. Mudkit found her own paws, and began walking. She sat beside her littermates, and she could practically feel the excitement prickling off their pelts. On her other side, Silverkit and Stormkit were practically bursting with excitement. Their parents flanked them on either side, pride glowing in their eyes.

"Hazeltail," Bramblestar called. The gray-and-white she-cat looked up from where she sat at the front of the crowd, her eyes glowing. "You were a great mentor to Blossomfall, and you have the qualities of a true warrior. You shall be mentor to Stormpaw."

Stormpaw's fur fluffed with excitement, and he touched noses with Hazeltail when she approached. Hazeltail led Stormpaw back into the crowd, smiling with pride. Stormpaw kneaded his paws against the dirt, waiting for his chance to speak with his mentor.

"Mousewhisker, you have also proven yourself to be a loyal and true ThunderClan warrior," Bramblestar called. "You have taught Bumblestripe well, and I expect you to pass on your skills to Beechpaw."

Mousewhisker, gray-and-white like his sister, padded forward to touch noses with Beechpaw. Mousewhisker led Beechpaw back into the crowd, sitting beside Hazeltail and Berrynose. Berrynose had his own apprentice, Snowpaw. With all three siblings having apprentices, it seems as if Bramblestar had decided to complete a set.

"Silverkit," Bramblestar began again, "until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Silverpaw. Spiderleg – you were mentor to many cats, and I know you will pass on your skills to this young apprentice."

The leggy black tom dipped his head and then touched noses with his new apprentice. Silverpaw bounced after him as they padded back into the crowd.

"Willowkit, from this day forward you shall be known as Willowpaw," Bramblestar decided. Looking into the crowd, he called, "Thornclaw! It has been a long time since you had an apprentice. You will be mentor to Willowpaw, and teach her all you know."

The golden brown tabby stepped forward and, with a dip of his head, touched noses with Willowpaw. He led Mudkit's excited silver-and-white sister back into the crowd to sit beside Spiderleg and Silverpaw.

_Finally, it's my turn,_ Mudkit thought, her heart fluttering in her chest. _Who will be my mentor?_

"Mudkit," Bramblestar called. "From this day forward, you shall be known as Mudpaw." Bramblestar peered into the crowd, and his eyes lit up when he found his chosen cat. Mudpaw twisted around and tried her best to pinpoint the cat of Bramblestar's choice, but she couldn't identify them.

"Lionblaze," he called. "You are a noble and brave warrior, and have proven yourself many times over. I hope you can teach Mudpaw the skills required to become a warrior, and teach her how to temper her headstrong and rough-tongued personality."

"I'll do my best," Lionblaze decided, coming through the crowd. The cats in the crowd twitched their whiskers at Bramblestar's description of Mudpaw – they had all obviously heard of the expedition for the beehive. Lionblaze's golden-brown tabby fur was well-groomed, and his tail was high. He looked so much bigger than Mudpaw, and she had to crane her neck to touch noses with him.

Despite being called _headstrong_ and _rough-tongued_ in front of the whole Clan_,_ Mudpaw was delighted. She respected Lionblaze – he was a great warrior, and the best fighter in all the Clans. He had trained Dovewing as well, and to be his second apprentice made her puff her chest with pride. Tail twitching with excitement, she followed him into the crowd as the Clan called their names:

"Silverpaw! Stormpaw! Mudpaw! Beechpaw! Willowpaw!"

The calling of her name made Mudpaw shiver with excitement, and she kneaded her paws into the ground, impatient to get on with her new duties. She was an apprentice now! It didn't matter that her littermates were upset with her, or that she felt like an outsider.

She was on her way to becoming a warrior!

* * *

"How are your claws feeling?" Lionblaze asked.

"Fine!" Mudpaw answered, with as much enthusiasm as she felt. She was bouncing from paw to paw, feeling no pain, waiting eagerly for her mentor to begin their lessons. Her littermates and Stormpaw and Silverpaw had already set out, and it seemed like it took ages for Lionblaze to say "see you later" to Cinderheart and their kits. "What're we going to do?"

Lionblaze seemed amused by her energy. He flicked his tail, and then declared, "Since your littermates went on a tour of the territory, and Stormpaw and Silverpaw went off to learn how to gather moss, I'd say we could do those things tomorrow."

_Good!_ Mudpaw thought. Though she wanted to learn every pawstep of ThunderClan's territory, she didn't want to do it with her thorns-in-their-tails littermates. She wished Mousewhisker and Thornclaw the best of luck with the stingy Beechpaw and Willowpaw. She also didn't want to be stuck clawing at trees for moss – not because her claws still hurt, but because it seemed so _boring._

She flexed her long, slightly hooked claws and watched as Lionblaze's eyes were drawn to them. Mudpaw, suddenly self-conscious, sheathed them. Lionblaze's eyes flashed, and then he decided distractedly, "We'll go practice hunting techniques in the sandy hollow."

"That sounds great," Mudpaw replied, feeling muted.

Lionblaze flicked his tail to indicate that she ought to follow. Mudpaw kept up well despite Lionblaze's longer legs, and they reached the sandy hollow without too much difficulty. The newleaf sunshine had warmed the sand to a nice temperature, and it felt good underneath Mudpaw's paws.

Amberpaw and Graystripe were already in the hollow, kicking up dust with their training. Amberpaw was trying to flip the bigger gray tom over onto his back, but Graystripe was resisting every attempt the she-cat tried. They leaped at one another, claws sheathed, batting at one another, preforming techniques that Mudpaw herself would be learning soon.

"We'll do battle training later," Lionblaze instructed. "For now, I'd like you to show me how you would sneak up on a mouse."

Mudpaw nodded and did her best to push Amberpaw and Graystripe out of her mind. She couldn't let them distract her. She dropped down into the position that she had been practicing since she was a kit, trying to keep herself as balanced as possible as she stepped across the sandy hollow.

"It's a good start," Lionblaze commented, his whiskers twitching. "I know it's a lot to focus on, but try making sure that you look where your paws are going as well as keeping yourself balanced. A mouse will hear you before he scents you."

Mudpaw nodded, and then tried it again. This time, she focused on balance and silence, doing her best to concentrate and yet move quickly. She saw a stick lying on the ground, fallen thanks to the leaf-bare snows, and used that as her mouse. She snuck up on it and then pounced, capturing it in her jaws.

"Good," Lionblaze praised. Mudpaw's pelt felt warm. The golden tabby tom wrapped his tail around his paws, and then said, "But you can't put yourself as low to the ground as that. Your longer fur could brush up against something on the ground and scare the prey. Not to mention your tail – you need to keep that down, too."

Mudpaw nodded, indicating that she'd heard.

"Try again," Lionblaze said. "Keep using that stick."

Mudpaw had to try it three times before she got it right. It was hard to judge not only how loud and how balanced she was, but how far she could crouch before her fur touched the sand. Her tail was easy to keep balanced and low, because it wasn't terribly long. Her forepaws were throbbing and her muscles felt strained, but she pushed herself until she had it as perfect as she was going to get it.

She lifted up the stick in her mouth. Graystripe and Amberpaw were gone, off to join a patrol. Mudpaw had been training nearly all day. Lionblaze looked at her, approval in his gaze.

"That was good, Mudpaw. You learn quickly," Lionblaze declared. "Now, I want you to try it for real."

Excitement made Mudpaw's fur stand on end.

"I want you to catch a piece of prey – any prey will do – before you return to camp tonight," Lionblaze declared. "Be back by sunset, and don't stray too far from the hollow. There's plenty of prey out there – I'm sure Purdy could do with a nice fat mouse."

Mudpaw nodded and promised, "I'll bring back something great!"

"Will this be your first catch?"

Mudpaw said, "Yes."

"Then make it count," Lionblaze stated.

Mudpaw took off into the trees. She allowed the sounds of the forest to filter in around her, and she wondered if Lionblaze was watching her. The sun was setting, and the crickets were beginning to chirp – when she was in the nursery and the crickets had hopped through the camp, Mudpaw and her littermates had chased them.

She wasn't a kit any longer, though, and her littermates irritated her with their lying and blaming everything on her. She was an apprentice now, and she was going to make sure she was one of the best warriors. Lionblaze was an amazing warrior – and Mudpaw was eager to learn everything he had to teach.

Angling her ears back, she listened for the tiniest scuttle of prey. Soon after her senses were attuned, Mudpaw heard the sounds of a vole – not a mouse, but still just as good – scuffling in the dirt. She turned, quietly, and searched.

She pinpointed her prey near a beech, searching for nuts. It was small, but it was quite fat. Mudpaw's haunches wriggled with excitement. She bent down and crept up on her prey. The vole was none the wiser when Mudpaw leaped and delivered the killing blow.

Mudpaw lifted her head, the flavors of her fresh-caught prey in her mouth, and trilled with excitement. She had caught her first prey, and she was well on her way to becoming a warrior!


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Mudpaw awoke to find that her_ fur was fluffed. There was a chill in the air that morning, and Mudpaw felt a sense of satisfaction – her fur was longer than her demnates', making her more resistant to the cold. Amberpaw and Snowpaw were gone – Amberpaw had boasted about battle training with her brother last night. Beechpaw and Stormpaw were still asleep, and the rest of the apprentices were out doing things that Mudpaw wasn't aware of.

She had only been an apprentice a pawful of days and already she felt like she could take on a ShadowClan patrol. She was stronger, faster, and smarter than she had been when she was just a kit. Lionblaze had shown her the borders, and now she was beginning to discover what lay between them. He had taken her hunting, mostly, though there had been one or two battle practices to learn some very basic maneuvers. Having been apprenticed to Lionblaze, of all cats, Mudpaw figured that the battle training would be forefront.

Poking her head up from the den, Mudpaw spotted Lionblaze speaking with Squirrelflight and Brackenfur. He kept glancing back at her in the apprentice's den, and Mudpaw wondered what they were talking about. Brackenfur was a senior warrior, and had taken over some of the deputy duties with Cloudtail while Squirrelflight was in the nursery with her only kit, Flamekit.

Mudpaw decided that it would be some time before Lionblaze called her for training. She ventured out of the den, her fur still fluffed to keep out the chill, and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a shrew and then went back to eat near the den. She had it finished by the time that Lionblaze was done speaking with the deputy and Brackenfur.

"You're being assessed today," Lionblaze announced.

Mudpaw pricked her ears. "So soon?" she gasped. Was Lionblaze that confident with her?

Lionblaze explained, "Bramblestar wants to ensure that the amount of apprentices hasn't depreciated the training you've all been given. Beechpaw and Stormpaw were assessed yesterday, and Silverpaw and Willowpaw were assessed the day before that. It's your turn now, Mudpaw."

"Well, what kind of assessment? Battle? Hunting?" Mudpaw queried.

"Hunting," Lionblaze replied. "You haven't been doing enough battle training to warrant an assessment in that – don't worry, we'll be changing that soon. If you pass today, we'll have battle training tomorrow and learn some new moves."

"All right," Mudpaw agreed. She was excited – hunting was in no way boring, but battle training was fun! It gave her the chance to let loose and really think on her paws. She had complained about all the hunting that she had been doing days ago, but Lionblaze had explained that learning certain hunting techniques made battle training easier. Some moves required stalking up on enemies, and hunting often helped refine that skill. "Where am I going?"

"You haven't hunted near the old Twoleg nest yet," Lionblaze decided. "Do you know where that is?"

Mudpaw nodded.

"I want you to hunt between there and the clearing that marks ShadowClan's territory," Lionblaze ordered. "Do _not_ cross their boundary. Catch as much as you can before sunhigh."

"All right," Mudpaw said, nodding. She mapped out the route in her mind, trying to think of the best places to hunt. There were plenty of trees with little nuts at their roots – the vermin would be scrambling to get them.

"I'll be watching you," Lionblaze reminded her. "Get started. Good luck!"

Mudpaw nodded and bounded out of camp, excitement causing her paws to fly. She had to pass – she had to prove to Lionblaze that she was worthy of learning more!

* * *

It had warmed up some by the time Mudpaw reached the old Twoleg nest. Despite hearing the stories of Purdy's kind old Twoleg, Mudpaw got shivers when she came near. The nest was dilapidated and had a half-caved-in roof, but it still seemed like there might be Twolegs going in and out. A crumbled stone fence sheltered Jayfeather and Leafpool's precious herbs, keeping them safe from predators who might trample them.

Mudpaw decided that there was no time like the present. She shook off her anxiety about the nest and opened her mouth, drawing in the air. She tasted the scents of the dawn patrol fading away, a tang of ShadowClan, and more importantly, mouse. Taking another whiff, she pinpointed its location at the base of an oak.

She dropped into her hunting crouch and crept up on the tiny, scuffling creature. It had no idea that its end was coming when she leaped and delivered the killing blow. Hiding her first catch amongst some leaves, Mudpaw opened her mouth again, hoping to continue.

There wasn't much scent here anymore – the mouse had been the only one. Mudpaw lowered her tail in disappointment, but she memorized the location of her prey and padded past the Twoleg nest, heading towards the clearing. A bloody battle had been fought and won for that clearing, though Mudpaw wasn't sure why – there was no real point to ThunderClan having it. There wasn't any prey, and it mostly served to house Twolegs in greenleaf, or so Sandstorm had said.

She skirted the clearing itself and made her way further inward, her mouth open and senses alert for prey. Sooner rather than later, a sparrow fluttered into her senses. Mudpaw had one chance, and she took it. She leaped at the sparrow. It tried to escape and call for help, but Mudpaw silence it with a bite to the neck.

_That was close,_ Mudpaw thought. Her heart was pounding – would Lionblaze think her mouse-brained for going after a bird with such a clumsy leap? She searched the woods around her, but saw no signs of the golden-brown warrior. Was he hiding in that clump of bracken, clustered at the roots of an old, rotting elm?

She opened her mouth and tried to scent the air. A breeze came towards her then, and while she didn't catch the scent of Lionblaze, she instead caught the scent of something else – blood!

The fur along her hackles rose, and Mudpaw dropped back into the best stealth crouch she could muster. How had she not noticed the blood-scent before? _My mouth was full of prey,_ she said, scolding herself, _I should have been more aware!_

She crept in a circular pattern, using her mud-colored pelt to blend in with the forest floor as best as she could. Mudpaw circled the elm, looking for anything that would give off such a horrid stench of death. The closer she got, the more she felt as if the fresh-kill she had eaten earlier was going to escape from her mouth.

Age and time had made a massive hole at the base of the rotted old elm. It was a huge split between two old, huge roots, and it opened into a dark cave. The blood-scent was strongest from within, and when Mudpaw forced herself to scent further, she realized that beneath it was the smell of cat.

It wasn't any cat-scent she recognized, though the blood was possibly disrupting her senses. She crept closer, recalling the battle moves that Lionblaze had taught her just in case this wounded cat was hostile. She was able to creep right up to the entrance of the tree-cave without the cat inside noticing her.

She pricked her ears, peering into the tree. She could hear the faint sounds of some cat breathing, and could just vaguely see the outline of the wounded tom. Mudpaw looked at him in horror, seeing horrible claw wounds stretching down his side.

"Lionblaze!" she yowled.

It seemed as if the golden-brown tabby was there in an instant. Lionblaze must not have been far. Mudpaw looked at him, fear stretching her eyes wide. His fur was standing on end, and his nose was curled in revulsion at the stench.

"Fetch Leapfool and Jayfeather," Lionblaze ordered. "And be quick!"

Mudpaw nodded, and was off in an instant.

* * *

The trip to the medicine cats' den and back was blur, but Mudpaw remembered that they had to find another warrior to help carry the bleeding tom back. Leafpool and Jayfeather had done their best to dress his wounds at the elm tree with marigold and cobwebs, while Lionblaze, Mudpaw, and Brackenfur had cleaned off the tom's pelt as much as they could.

The cat was unlike any that Mudpaw had ever seen. He had a very pale ginger, almost sand-colored, pelt. His face, ears, feet, and tail were dark ginger, with even darker tabby stripes that only seemed to touch those parts of his fur. His face was triangular and narrow, and his legs and tail were longer. His tail was bushy and fluffy, like a squirrel's.

"He's no cat I've ever seen," Sandstorm remarked, looking up at Bramblestar. Their leader had called a meeting immediately after they had returned. The strange tom cat was taken into the medicine cat's den to be treated further. "He can't be from any Clan."

"He had no Clan-scent on him," Brackenfur added.

"We won't know anything until he awakens," Bramblestar stated.

"What monster could do something like that to a cat?" Whitewing fretted. "Poor fellow!"

"What if whatever got him comes here?" Daisy exclaimed, her long, creamy fur rumpled. "What if it tries to eat our kits, like those horrible badgers?"

"He's lucky Mudpaw found him," Lionblaze remarked. "He would have died in that elm tree if she hadn't scented him."

Mudpaw shivered at the thought. She hoped he would be all right, and she prayed to StarClan that it would be so.

"We won't know what hurt him until he wakes," Bramblestar repeated. "Leafpool said that it might take some time – he was in utter shock. We'll keep him here until he's awakened, and then see what happens." He looked to Daisy and added, "I'll post extra patrols in that area. If whatever attacked this cat appears in our territory, we will be ready to fight it."

_Whatever it was, he didn't have much help,_ Mudpaw thought, thinking of the horrible wounds stretching down the tom's body. _It must have happened recently…_

"You are all dismissed," Bramblestar announced. "Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, and Brackenfur, I'd like to speak with you privately."

The Clan began breaking apart, forming into small groups and chatting on about the mysterious tomcat. Squirrelflight left Flamekit in the care of Daisy and Cinderheart to join with Brackenfur and Cloudtail to speak with Bramblestar. Mudpaw watched the cats disperse, and saw that even the apprentices were gathered in a tight knot to talk about it.

Mudpaw sighed. She didn't want to talk to her denmates, and she didn't want to be questioned by other warriors about the tom. Lionblaze seemed to sense her distress, and then said, "You did well, despite the circumstances. Why don't you go and see if Leafpool and Jayfeather need any help?"

She nodded. Though the thought of being in the same den as Jayfeather unnerved her, she figured it was better than being attacked for gossip. Mudpaw padded towards the medicine cat's den. The smell of blood was mixed with crushed herbs, and she realized that they were treating him as best as they could.

"We need more horsetail," Leafpool was commenting. "And we're out of marigold. We can't risk an infection setting in."

"Right," Jayfeather said, nodding. "I'll go get some."

Mudpaw stepped into the den and coughed. "L-Lionblaze sent me to help," she said.

"And Mudpaw is coming with me, apparently," Jayfeather decided. Mudpaw bristled, unhappy with that turn of events.

"Good," Leafpool stated. She was unraveling a string cobwebs. The tom lay gasping in his nest before her, his wounds still bleeding badly. "Two mouths are better than one. Hurry!"

* * *

The trip to the lake and back was in mostly silence. Jayfeather opened his mouth only to tell Mudpaw when they had found the herbs, and to quickly instruct her in how they would be used to help the tom. The fleshy horsetail stalks would be used to help stop the tom's bleeding and soothe his wounds – the marigold would be used to stop horrible infections from settling into his body.

Herb-scent had clogged Mudpaw's senses by the time she and Jayfeather had returned. The Clan was mostly back to normal, with cats traveling in and out of the tunnel for patrols and hunting. Sandstorm and Dustpelt were settled in the sunlight, with Purdy between them. Purdy was dozing, while Sandstorm and Dustpelt watched their Clan, their eyes flashing with eagerness.

Mudpaw caught Lionblaze's eye when she returned. He was sitting amidst a pile of his kits – two she-kits and one tom – with Cinderheart settled beside him, sunning herself. Daisy was giving herself a fretful wash, and Mudpaw could see that they were chatting.

They entered the cool cove of the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather and Mudpaw placed their herbs before Leafpool, and the tabby she-cat commented, "Good job, the both of you."

"How is he?" Mudpaw wondered.

Leafpool began sorting through the herbs, dividing them into piles. She mixed a pile of marigold and horsetail together, and then ordered, "Chew these up for me, will you Jayfeather? I want to apply a fresh poultice."

The blind tabby nodded to his mother before settling in to work. He chewed each leaf carefully, using his paws to bring forward a beech leaf to spit the juices out onto. He began chewing and mixing, his blind blue eyes fixed on something far away. He seemed to be thinking.

"He'll be all right," Leafpool assured Mudpaw, laying her tail along the young apprentice's shoulders. "He just needs a little time. His wounds are very grave."

"What did it?" she asked.

"The markings indicate that it wasn't a badger or a fox – if they had caught a cat alone, they would have torn them to shreds," Leafpool explained. She flicked her tail towards a wound on the strange tom's side and explained further, "Measuring those claw marks against your own, you could plainly see that what hurt him was a cat – more than one."

"A _cat?"_ Mudpaw gasped. What cat would do that? Certainly not a Clan cat!

"Yes," Leafpool said with certainty. "But we won't know for sure what happened to him until he awakens."

Mudpaw looked at the tom and felt sorrow pierce her heart. She kneaded her paws into the stone of the den and hoped he would be all right.

"Will you let me know when he wakes up?" Mudpaw wondered.

"Mudpaw, you're just an apprentice," Leafpool countered carefully. "I know it seems unfair, but this isn't really your business."

Jayfeather looked up from his poultice and stared at Mudpaw, his blind blue eyes flashing. Mudpaw felt her pelt prickle underneath his gaze, and she felt herself shrinking. The gray tabby tom grunted, "We'll let you know."

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool _hiss_ed.

"She found him," Jayfeather countered. "She has every right to know when he awakens. The whole Clan will know, anyway, so why not let her in on it?"

Leafpool bristled. She narrowed her eyes at her son and then sighed, "Fine. You'd tell her anyway, without my permission – so I might as well give it." She looked to Mudpaw and then promised, "We'll let you know when he awakens. Until then, focus on your training. I think Lionblaze wants to speak with you."

Mudpaw nodded, flicking her tail at Jayfeather. For once, the cat wasn't being so creepy and was being… helpful. Which was odd of him. She pushed it away and then trotted out of the den and into the sunshine. She spotted Lionblaze, still sitting outside of the nursery with Cinderheart and their kits, and padded towards him.

She sat down before him and then asked, "Leafpool said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes," Lionblaze confirmed. He wrapped his tail around his paws and then said, "You did well today, despite what happened. Finding that poor cat was commendable."

"I didn't bring in much prey…" Mudpaw mumbled, scuffling her paw.

"What matters is that you saved a life," Cinderheart pointed out softly. Her blue eyes were kind and wise.

"A patrol happened by your prey and added it to the pile," Lionblaze explained. "Two pieces isn't a spectacular haul, but it's good enough, considering the circumstances. Next time, though, I'll expect more."

"Of course!" Mudpaw agreed. She could do better – she knew that. If she hadn't come across that cat in the tree, she would have brought home loads of prey!

"Is Mudpaw gonna teach us to fight?" Hollykit, a dark gray tabby tom, asked. He was bouncing about with his littermates, Honeykit and Fernkit. Honeykit was a golden-brown tabby like her father, while Fernkit was identical to Hollykit aside from her bright blue eyes. Their fur was still kit-soft and their tails were tiny. Mudpaw could hardly believe that she was once that small.

"Your mentors will do that," Lionblaze told his son, "but I can teach you the hunting crouch."

"Yes!" Honeykit exclaimed. "Teach us! Teach us!"

"Teach us!" echoed Fernkit.

Suddenly, Hollykit leaped, catching Lionblaze in the chest. Mudpaw knew that it wouldn't have done much to such a big, powerful tom, but for the sake of his kit, Lionblaze dramatically felt down, allowing Hollykit to stand atop his father, victorious.

"I'm the best warrior in the forest!" Hollykit yowled. "I defeated Lionblaze!"

"We'll see about that!" Fernkit growled. She crouched and then leaped, tackling her brother. Honeykit, with a flick of her tail, leaped in to join her siblings. Mudpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement, watching the kittens tussle in the dust.

Cinderheart was _purr_ing with amusement as she said, "Keep it down, you three. Flamekit is napping."

Mudpaw glanced towards the nursery entrance to find a small, dark ginger tabby tom poking his head out of the brambles. His green eyes were tired, but as soon as he caught sight of the scuffling kittens, they lit up with excitement.

"Not anymore," Mudpaw commented.

With a flash of his white paws, Flamekit was in the fray as well, joining the tussling kittens as they played. He seemed to have every bit of energy as his mother, with the powerful frame of his father. Sandstorm said that in his green eyes lay the spirit of his grandfather, Firestar. Flamekit was the youngest of the newborn kittens, born about a half moon after Cinderheart's litter. He kept up with them well, it seemed.

"Go eat and rest in your den," Lionblaze decided, sitting up. "You've had a long day. I want you bright and early for that battle training that I promised you."

Mudpaw nodded and then said farewell to the kits. She ventured to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a chaffinch. She took the bird to her den and curled up, her muscles suddenly aching with tiredness. She settled down and ate, cleaning her nest of bones and feathers before she curled up to sleep.

_Things will be better,_ she hoped. _That poor cat will be better…_


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm glad that you all are liking this story. I think that I'm just going to work on my Warrior's stories primarily, whilst whittling away at the updates of my other stories. Right now, since I've got the whole first half of this part of the story planned out (it will be in multiple parts), I'll be focusing primarily on this one. **

**Chapter 4**

"_Now Mudpaw, I don't want to _see any claws during this session," Lionblaze instructed. The sandy hollow was warm and sunny, and Mudpaw was energized and ready to spar with her fellow apprentices. "Stormpaw has had more battle training than you, but that doesn't mean he's better than you."

Hazeltail's whiskers twitched. "I'll bet you a mouse that my apprentice beats yours into the sand!" she said haughtily, waving her tail.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. He looked like he thought that the bet was silly, but the threat of a challenge made Mudpaw's fur stand up. She piped in, "You're on! I can take down stinky Stormpaw any day!"

"Hey!" Stormpaw exclaimed indignantly, "So I accidentally squashed a stink bug in my nest? It was an accident!"

Mudpaw scoffed, "And we _all_ paid the price for that accident! You'll never stop stinking like a nasty bug!"

Stormpaw bristled. When the bigger apprentice leaped, Mudpaw was ready for him. She rolled evasively, springing back up on her paws just in time to see Stormpaw sprawled out on the ground where she had been standing. She slammed into him, hooking her shoulder beneath his to flip him over onto his belly.

"Hey! Get off me!" Stormpaw growled. He slapped Mudpaw on the face with a big forepaw and was on his feet again. Dazed, Mudpaw only heard him scrabbling in the sand – she couldn't see him to avoid him when he slammed headlong into her. She and Stormpaw rolled about in the sand and sunshine, batting at one another with sheathed paws – no blood was drawn, but it really stung.

Finally, Stormpaw caught her on her belly and began battering her with his hind paws. Mudpaw writhed beneath him, running out of breath. She pushed at him, trying to heave him off of her, but he was bigger than her – despite being her age – and she wasn't strong enough. Finally, she had to yowl, "I give! I give!"

Stormpaw let up, his head and tail raised proudly. "So," he boasted, "whose mouse do I get?"

"No one's," Lionblaze said sternly. "Warrior's don't bet prey."

Mudpaw bristling, feeling ashamed. Had she disappointed him with her eagerness? Lionblaze padded up to her as she sat up to catch her breath. He touched her shoulder with his nose to help steady her and then said, "You're too cocky, Mudpaw, and you don't have the skills to back up what comes out of your mouth. Taunting your opponent is a risky maneuver, because if you hit a sore spot, they'll be fighting you at full strength with anger behind their claws."

"But they'll also tire much quicker," Mudpaw pointed out. She panted, "I… I wanted to see if I could outlast him."

"I'm sure that you can," Lionblaze assured her, "but when you're stronger. For now, let's practice more evasive maneuvers. Your roll was good; but when Stormpaw hit you, you let it daze you. I want to show you what you can do instead."

"OK," Mudpaw agreed.

She and Lionblaze took up their positions. Lionblaze was about three tail-lengths away from her, his muscles tense and ready. Mudpaw was crouched, her tail flicking back and forth, ready to strike like a snake.

"Hit me like Stormpaw hit you," Lionblaze ordered.

Mudpaw felt Hazeltail and Stormpaw watching her as she rushed at Lionblaze. She lashed out with her paw and slapped Lionblaze across the face, with about the same strength and at about the same angle. She saw Lionblaze roll with the blow, instead of allowing it to faze him. He leaned over until he was nearly on the ground, and then gave a powerful leap at Mudpaw. He caught her in the chest and brought her down into the sand.

"If you had leaped at me like Stormpaw had leaped at you," Lionblaze told her, keeping her pinned, "then you wouldn't have landed on me. I had the chance to get away and prepare for another attack. Understand?"

"Yes," Mudpaw replied.

"Now, try it out on me," Lionblaze insisted. He got off of her and helped her to stand. They took up positions again, and this time Lionblaze rushed at her. He caught her on the side of her head with his paw and, instead of allowing herself to panic, she let the force of the blow take her until she saw her opening – just beneath Lionblaze's leap – and skirted away. She slid around in the sand and faced her mentor, who had landed where she had just stood.

"Good job!" he praised, sitting up. Lioblaze's tail twitched, and then he said, "Now try at fighting Stormpaw again. Remember to evade – you're smaller than him, and you're faster."

"Pretend she's a WindClan cat who crossed the border," Hazeltail called to her apprentice. "She's threatening your Clan by taking your prey, and isn't willing to back off."

Stormpaw nodded, accepting the scenario into his mind. Mudpaw allowed herself to be plunged into the situation, pretending that she was a starving WindClan warrior, needing to steal prey from ThunderClan to take back to her hungry Clanmates. Stormpaw, to her, was in her way – she had a mission, but she didn't need to defeat him. She only had to take the prey back to the Clan.

This time, Mudpaw made the first move. She rushed at Stormpaw, darting around him and nipping at his heels. Stormpaw tried to attack, but Mudpaw rolled or sped out of the way. She landed a few good blows on him, even smacking him the face a few times. Stormpaw, having watching Lionblaze and Mudpaw run through the evasive maneuver, used that technique to gain the edge. He sailed beneath Mudpaw and then lunged, catching her hips between his paws.

"Filthy rabbit-muncher!" he spat.

"ThunderClan has enough prey!" Mudpaw snapped. She used her swiftness to wriggle away from him, delivering a sharp kick to his jaw. Stormpaw backed off, and Mudpaw was able to get to her paws again.

"Are you OK?" she asked. She couldn't tell if she'd hit him hard.

"I'm all right," Stormpaw replied, adjusting his jaw. "Smart move, though."

"Thanks!" Mudpaw replied.

Stormpaw didn't let the praise linger. He was at her again, this time making the first move. Mudpaw rolled out of the way, and then leaped onto his back. She brought him down with a nip to his shoulder, and then sprang away to await his next attack. Stormpaw sat up and rushed her again, his paws slipping on the sand. It was easy for Mudpaw to leave him in her dust.

"Y-You're hard to catch up to!" Stormpaw exclaimed, panting.

"But your blows hurt," Mudpaw remarked, feeling the sting of his paws on her muscles.

"That kick to the jaw hurt pretty good," Stormpaw pointed out.

"You both did well!" Hazeltail said, flicking her tail proudly. "But I think that's enough for now."

Mudpaw agreed. She felt like she had dust in every part of her fur, and Stormpaw had a stick caught in his gray tabby pelt. She watched him unsheathe his claws to hook it out. They were longer than most claws, but not long _and_ hooked, like Mudpaw's. Silverpaw's claws were more hooked than they were long. Beechpaw and Willowpaw had the claws of a normal cat.

_Am I a freak of nature or something?_ She thought idly.

"Stormpaw, how about we go hunting?" Hazeltail asked. "Your crouch still needs some work."

"Sure!" Stormpaw said excitedly. "I want to catch a squirrel!"

"You can try, but I'm not letting you get up any trees yet," Hazeltail remarked. "You have to start small with trees – not shoot up the Sky Oak without any practice. A squirrel isn't worth a broken back."

"What about us?" Mudpaw wondered.

"I'm thinking we'll call it a day," Lionblaze decided. "You've worked hard, and I want you to think on what you've learned. Tomorrow we'll go over evasive maneuvers again and maybe get into some real fighting. How's that sound?"

"That's great!" Mudpaw replied. She wanted the break – not to mention it meant that she could check up on the strange cat from the day before. Leafpool hadn't said when he was going to wake up, but maybe he would do it today? She was curious to hear his story.

Mudpaw stretched in the sunlight, and then asked, "What're you going to be doing?"

"My kits wanted to see a mouse," Lionblaze replied, humor in his eyes. "I plan on satisfying them."

"If you spoil them they're going to make difficult apprentices," Mudpaw commented, recalling something Sandstorm had said.

Lionblaze's eyes were lit with warmth, and he said, "I can't let my kits down, I'm their father! I have to show them just how brave and strong I am, so they can be like me."

Mudpaw smiled at him, her whiskers twitching. Foxleap had done things like that when she and her littermates were kits – he brought them a mouse to share, some honeycomb to lick… the thoughts made her warm.

"Go on and get back," Lionblaze told her. "Be up bright and early for training tomorrow."

* * *

The camp was humming with life when Mudpaw returned. The sun was beginning to set, and the day was beginning to settle into a warmth that almost reflected greenleaf. Cats that weren't patrolling or hunting were grouped everywhere, sharing tongues in the sunlight. Squirrelflight was lapping gently at her mother Sandstorm's pelt, while Flamekit snoozed in the curve of his grandmother's belly. Daisy was chatting with Cloudtail and Brightheart. Ivypool and Foxleap were curled together, and it seemed as if Bumblestripe and Dovewing were chatting with them.

_So many memories…_ it was as if Mudpaw could see them all, in every conversation. All the memories that these cats shared with one another – all these older warriors who had so much experience, so many stories to share. She glanced at the apprentice's den, catching sight of Silverpaw and Beechpaw practicing battle moves just outside. Willowpaw must have been on patrol or hunting with her mentor. _That will be us one day,_ she thought with satisfaction.

Before she resigned herself to the apprentice's den, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a freshly-caught squirrel that had Beechpaw's scent all over it. She headed over to the medicine cat's den, mouth full of fragrant prey, and announced her arrival by rattling the lichen against the rocks.

"Mudpaw, is that for us?" Jayfeather wondered idly, not looking up to see her. "We've already eaten." He was tearing apart the fleshy stalks of some plant that Mudpaw couldn't identify.

Mudpaw set down the squirrel and said, "I-I thought that _he_ might want it when he wakes up." She gestured with her tail to the tom. He was curled up in a nest, his fluffy tail over his nose and herb poultices plastered all over his fur. He was in a different position than he had been in yesterday, and Mudpaw wondered if that was a good sign.

"He's recovering," Leafpool commented, soaking a wad of moss in the pool of water at the back of the den. "There's no sign of infection, but he hasn't fully awoken yet. Maybe the scent of prey will be enough to coax him?"

Mudpaw grasped the squirrel in her jaws and stepped over to the tom. Now that his fur wasn't caked with blood – Leafpool had used soaked moss to clean away the dried blood and debris – she could see just how odd his fur looked. It was unlike any coat pattern she had ever seen before. Despite his ordeal, the cat looked very sleek and fit. She could tell that he was possibly a few seasons older than Mudpaw.

She set the squirrel down near his nest and then nudged it towards him. It crunched against the ferns, but the tom made no move to find it. Mudpaw could see his flanks rising and falling much faster than before, and his nose was twitching.

Mudpaw heard a nest _crackle_ nearby and turned to find the brown pelt of Briarlight, her aunt. The she-cat had her spine broken by the tree that had fallen into the stone hollow seasons ago, and Jayfeather had found a way for her to keep breathing and living. The pretty she-cat looked up to see her new denmate and sighed.

"Poor fellow," she commented. "I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up?"

"Did you take your medicine yet, Briarlight?" Jayfeather wondered, still not looking up from his herbs. His fur seemed to be prickling with concentration.

"Yes," Briarlight replied. "I was thinking of going to get a piece of fresh-kill. Mudpaw's squirrel is making my mouth water."

"Go ahead," Leafpool encouraged. "It's nice and sunny outside, you don't have to be confined in the den."

"Thanks," Briarlight replied, her eyes shining with gratitude. Briarlight dragged herself out of the medicine cat's den, trailing a little moss and fern behind her. Mudpaw felt a twinge of sympathy for her, never being able to use her back legs again.

"I'm going to give this to Dustpelt," Leafpool called to Jayfeather. "His back has been hurting something awful, and even with the herbs it's hard for him to get out to get a drink. I'll be back soon."

Jayfeather only twitched his tail to acknowledge that he'd heard. Leafpool pushed past Mudpaw and out into the camp, her moss ball dripping against her chest and soaking the ground with its droplets. Leafpool's tail brushed against Mudpaw's nose, and she tried her best to hold in the sneeze until the medicine cat was gone.

The sneeze was loud, and left Mudpaw's nose twitching and tingling. She narrowed her eyes, feeling embarrassed. She heard the nest before her shift, and suddenly she was looking into the clearest, bluest eyes that she had ever seen.

He was awake!

"H-Hullo," the tom rasped, pain evident in his voice. "I'll have to admit, I didn't expect to wake up and see such a pretty cat… in fact, I didn't expect to wake up at all."

"So, you're finally awake?" Jayfeather commented. "Good. How're you feeling?"

"Stiff, hurt, and only a little humiliated," the tom replied. "I don't know who any of you are, but thank you for not leaving me for dead."

"Mudpaw here found you," Jayfeather replied. "I just did my job and patched you up."

"And I thank you for that," the tom breathed. He sniffed at the squirrel and then asked, "Is this for me?"

Mudpaw nodded.

The tom looked her over, and then decided, "I'm hungry, but let's share. You look like you've been through a bit today."

Mudpaw was taken aback by his generosity. The tom did his best to eat without straining himself too much, and Mudpaw only took a few bites, allowing him to have the majority of the squirrel. When the tom was done, he licked his lips and Mudaw began to clean herself almost self-consciously.

"I'm Hawk," the tom said.

"Hawk?" Mudpaw repeated. Cats outside of the Clans had such strange names!

Hawk nodded.

"I'm Mudpaw," she replied.

"Jayfeather, for what it's worth," Jayfeather grunted. "Since you're doing introductions, and all that."

"Where am I?" Hawk wondered.

"We'll explain that as soon as you get to explaining where you came from and how you were hurt," Jayfeather decided. "Mudpaw, go and get Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool."

"Strange names you have around here," Hawk commented.

Jayfeather ignored him. "Bring them back here," the gray tabby said. "Then we can all sit down and hear this cat's story."


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_I hope this cat's story is_ important," Squirrelflight sighed, padding into the den behind Mudpaw. "Flamekit doesn't like it when I leave him for long."

Bramblestar touched his nose to Squirrelflight's ear. "I know," he said. "Thornclaw was just telling me about the odd cat-scent around the ShadowClan border, too. Willowpaw apparently picked it up."

"She's becoming a good tracker," Leafpool commented.

Bramblestar nodded in agreement to his medicine cat. "We'll just have to sort it out later," he decided. "I'll take a patrol out once I've seen to this cat – what did you say his name was, Mudpaw?"

"Hawk," Mudpaw replied. She was beginning to feel a little cramped. There were so many cats in the medicine cat's den right now, but they couldn't move the conversation into the forest since Hawk still wasn't well enough to move from his nest. "He said his name was Hawk."

Bramblestar's eyes flashed, and Squirrelflight whispered into his ear, "At least he doesn't _look_ like Hawkfrost."

Mudpaw shivered. She had heard the tales of the RiverClan warrior Hawkfrost – how he had plotted to kill Firestar, and how, after his death, he served the Dark Forest in the Great Battle. Bramblestar had killed Hawkfrost then, and ended the ambitious cat's life.

_Being kin to Tigerstar,_ Mudpaw thought, flexing her claws. _Imagine that…?_ The horror stories she had heard of Tigerstar, and how his ambitious nature and terrible deeds would always haunt his kin's pawsteps made her glad that the only thing she feared inheriting was Dustpelt's bad back and Cloudtail's rough-tongued aloofness.

"Either way," Bramblestar growled, shaking off the memories of his half-brother. "He is a stranger on our land and I want to know what happened to him."

Hawk lifted his head at the sound of Bramblestar's voice. He must have not been expecting such a large cat, because his short fur bristled into spikes and his eyes were wide with fear. Mudpaw flicked her tail and said, "Don't be afraid, Hawk – this is Bramblestar! He's the leader of ThunderClan."

The ginger-pointed tom didn't calm down. Bramblestar waved his tail and then said, "I mean you no harm, Hawk. ThunderClan means you no harm. Like Mudpaw said, I am Bramblestar – this Clan's leader. This is my deputy and mate, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool, our Clan's medicine cat, Jayfeather's mentor, and Squirrelflight's sister."

It took a moment, but all the cats got themselves comfortable. Hawk seemed to calm down a little, having gotten used to Bramblestar's imposing presence. The dark tabby sat with Squirrelflight, while Leafpool sat with Jayfeather at the opposite end of the den. Mudpaw found herself squashed between them, half in Hawk's nest.

"Clans…" Hawk said, once things settled down. "I've heard of Clans before. Where I used to live, cats talked about them all the time. Said you cats eat bones and anything else you can get your claws into, and that you kill any cat who steps into your territory."

"Does it look as if anything like that is true?" Bramblestar _purr_ed, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

Hawk shook his head. "I never believed that rubbish anyway. In fact, I met an old codger of a cat who talked about meeting Clan cats a few seasons ago. He said that they were just like any other cat… but they didn't like Upwalkers much."

_Upwalkers?_ Mudpaw thought. She saw Bramblestar and Squirrelflight exchange a glance, memories flickering in their eyes. The only cat she had ever heard refer to Twolegs as _Upwalkers_ was Purdy. She couldn't help but blurt, "Did you know a cat named Purdy?"

Hawk looked at her in surprise. "Purdy? Of course! Every cat in the Upwalker dens knows Purdy! He used to come to my den all the time when I was about your age and get food from my Upwalker. He would tell me stories while he ate. In fact, he was the reason why I left my Upwalkers."

"You're a kittypet?" Leafpool asked. "Er… a cat who lives with Twolegs?"

Hawk nodded. "I was, yes. My mother and father were both… uh… kittypets, too. You won't find a wildcat anywhere that looks like me, I'm afraid. But I left my den when I was about ten moons old to explore the world. I tried finding Purdy, but I couldn't – some cats said he was dead, some said he just up and vanished. Others said that something ate him."

Bramblestar's whiskers twitched. "Well, you're in luck. We didn't eat him, and he's still very much alive," he said. "Purdy lives with us, amongst our elderly, and is well taken care of. He helped me and several other cats of the Clans on a journey of great importance, and we will forever honor him for that."

Excitement and memories lit up Hawk's eyes. He looked ready to yowl joyfully to the skies, but the pain of his injuries brought him back down again. He grunted, "Sorry… I missed that old cat…"

"When we're done talking, I'll have him come and speak with you," Leafpool promised.

_This cat was a kittypet… and he knew Purdy!_ Mudpaw thought. She blinked at the tom. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had told her that kittypets got taken to someone called the Cutter, and they came back… odd. But Hawk's scent didn't differ from any tom's scent that she knew – he must not have been taken to the Cutter at all. Maybe his Twolegs had just forgotten?

"So… you want to know what happened to me?" Hawk guessed. Bramblestar nodded. "Well, I'll tell you all that I remember. It all happened really quickly…"

He took a deep breath, and then explained, "I had heard so much about the cats who lived by the lake. I was wondering if I could see what they were all about. The other cats called me crazy, and they said that they weren't coming to look for my body, but I didn't believe that you were all savages. I found scent markers, but they didn't smell anything like you cats – I was surrounded my more trees than I had ever seen in my life, and everything seemed to go fine…

"Until I ran into an Upwalker den." Hawk took a deep breath, and then continued, "I thought that maybe I could get an easy meal there. I'd taught myself how to hunt, but it's rude to hunt in another's cat's territory, so I figured that maybe I could get some milk there or something. When I approached, however, I was confronted by the cats who lived there."

"Those kittypets have troubled ShadowClan so many times," Squirrelflight recalled. "They had to be beaten twice before they let up."

Hawk nodded in agreement and then stated, "I know – I know them. They come to the Upwalker dens in leaf-bare and live down here newleaf through leaf-fall. Jacques and Susan, they're called. Anyway, I met up with them… and I told them that I was just passing through. They called me a filthy Clan cat and attacked me.

"They drove me towards your scent markers and when I saw them falling back, I thought I was safe. Suddenly I was surrounded by cats – not Clan cats, cats I'd only heard tales about. I had no idea that Jacques and Susan knew them…"

"Who were these cats?" Bramblestar asked.

"They don't go by any name as a whole, but their leader's name is Dredge," Hawk said, fear gleaming in his eyes. "They wander form place to place, eating up all the food and killing any cat who gets in their way. Dredge is a huge ginger cat and… he…"

"He attacked you," Jayfeather said, sounding almost bored by the story.

"He wasn't the only one," Hawk panted, as if the experience was happening right now. "He watched while his cats batted me around like a toy before he leaped in and wounded me like this. I was helpless to fight back. When I began to run, he told me to tell my Clanmates that these woods would be his, and he dared any cat to try and stop him.

"I-I ran for shelter, and I found an old elm tree. I don't remember anything after that," Hawk finished. His fur was fluffed up with fear and his tail-tip was twitching. Mudpaw could almost hear his heart pounding.

"Those must be the rogues that Thornclaw said Willowpaw scented!" Squirrelflight decided. She lashed her tail and growled, "Bramblestar, you remember how ShadowClan was at the last Gathering? Jacques and Susan _hate_ ShadowClan – they must be helping those cats terrorize them!"

"Or they brought them here," Bramblestar reasoned. "It wouldn't be the first time that an outside group of cats has been brought to try and eliminate the Clans."

"We'll have to drive them out before they harm some other cat," Squirrelflight insisted.

Bramblestar sighed. Then, he said, "It's not our problem right now. Don't bristle at me, Squirrelflight – these cats are after ShadowClan, and ShadowClan can handle themselves just like any other Clan. I can't interfere like that."

"We should handle this before it _becomes_ our business," Squirrelflight growled.

"I'm doing what I think is best, Squirrelflight," Bramblestar argued. "The Clans need to learn to handle things on their own – I want to help, I really do - but they're not on our territory. The most we can do is send a warning to ShadowClan. These cats are dangerous, and they should be warned."

Squirrelflight's tail lashed.

"I can't fight ShadowClan's battles, Squirrelflight," Bramblestar reasoned. "I'm sorry, but I'm leader now."

"Firestar would have those cats gone!" Squirrelflight snapped.

"I'm not Firestar!" Bramblestar said, regret in his tone. "And I'm sorry that I'm not – but I can't go pushing my nose into every cat's business. I'm going to take a patrol to warn ShadowClan of these cats and tell them that they are dangerous. Mudpaw, you're coming."

"What – me?" Mudpaw said, shocked.

"Yes," Bramblestar decided. "Go and fetch Lionblaze, Brackenfur, and Dovewing. Squirrelflight, I wouldn't deny you the right of coming, either."

"Of course I'm coming!" Squirrelflight replied. "I'm deputy! Daisy can watch Flamekit for a little longer."

"I'm sorry," Hawk breathed, "I'd come with you, but I'm afraid I'm a little too hurt to move."

"You can stay until you're well enough to leave," Bramblestar stated. He turned to Mudpaw and then said, "Go fetch those cats and meet me and Squirrelflight outside of camp. We'll head to ShadowClan territory and catch up with their sunset patrol."

Bramblestar flicked his tail, and then he and Squirrelflight left. Mudpaw fidgeted. When they were gone, she asked, "Why can't he just go talk to Blackstar and join with ShadowClan to drive them out? That's what Firestar would have done."

Leafpool sighed. Then, she said, "You've got to remember that Bramblestar is a different cat than what you were taught about Firestar, Mudpaw. The Great Battle is over, and the Clans have no more need to be allied together anymore. We are all individuals again. We can only ally with ShadowClan if they request it of us."

Jayfeather scoffed. Leafpool threw him a look, and then she looked back at Mudpaw. "You shouldn't keep Bramblestar waiting. Hurry up."

"What about Purdy?" Mudpaw asked.

"Jayfeather can go and fetch Purdy," Leafpool said, her eyes betraying some invisible irritation with her son, as if she could tell he had done something wrong. Jayfeather prickled, and then opened his jaws to protest, but Leafpool cut him off, saying, "And I'm sure he'd be happy to do it."

Jayfeather shut his mouth. He lashed his tail and then took off, grumbling. When he brushed carelessly against Mudpaw, she could almost feel the tension and irritation crackling off his pelt like lightning.

Mudpaw glanced at Hawk and then shrugged. Jayfeather could be such a weird furball sometimes. She turned to leave, but Hawk stopped her.

"Mudpaw!" he called. Mudpaw looked back at him, finding that his unusually blue eyes were large and filled with emotion. "Be _careful,_ OK? These cats are dangerous."

"I will," Mudpaw promised. "We're warrior cats, Hawk – don't worry, we can defend ourselves."

She padded out of the den, feeling his blue eyes on her every step of the way.

* * *

The setting sun turned the trees orange-red on their way to the ShadowClan border. Mudpaw followed carefully behind Lionblaze, feeling nervousness in her paws. She had never met a cat from another Clan before, and from what she had heard of ShadowClan, she wasn't sure she wanted to. Still, she figured they were cats just like she was – they had every right to know about the danger that threatened their territory.

ShadowClan's stench wasn't a stench as much as it was a faint breath on the breeze. Mudpaw could hardly scent the border, and Lionblaze had to tell her when to stop walking so she wouldn't cross it by mistake.

"They _must_ be affecting ShadowClan," Squirrelflight decided. "Their markers are hardly there!"

"We won't know until we talk to them," Bramblestar reminded her. He turned to look at the rest of his patrol. "Remember – we're not here to start a fight. We're just going to talk. Keep your claws sheathed, all of you."

"Understood," Lionblaze replied, speaking for the patrol.

"Dovewing, is there a patrol nearby?" Bramblestar asked.

The pale gray she-cat blinked. Mudpaw watched her, feeling a chill run up and down her spine as she watched her aunt's golden eyes gleam. Her ears twitched, and nose sniffed the air. The strangest part about it was that it appeared as if Dovewing was looking at a tree before her, not miles of pawsteps into the forest.

"A patrol, heading along the border," Dovewing replied. "They've caught our scent and are heading our way."

"Who?" Bramblestar asked curtly.

"Rowanclaw, Smokefoot, Applefur, Owlclaw, Olivenose," Dovewing recited, "and… Tigerheart." She flicked her tail, and Mudpaw saw the fur on her hackles rise. "There are no apprentices."

"Is this a patrol, or a battle party?" Brackenfur wondered. "What Clan sends so many cats to mark their borders?"

"A Clan who is afraid," Lionblaze commented.

Fear raced up Mudpaw's spine. She shrank, her fur fluffing up. Looking up at Lionblaze, she felt what little bravado she had fading – if ShadowClan got aggressive and attacked, she wouldn't stand a chance!

Lionblaze looked down at her and promised, "I won't let them hurt you, Mudpaw. I won't let them hurt any of us."

Dovewing blinked, and she said, "Let's try not to seem too intrusive. Let's just warn them and go – I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Bramblestar admitted. He glanced at Mudpaw, and something like regret crossed his amber eyes. Did he regret bringing her? Mudpaw straightened herself up, refusing to feel like a burden. "If it gets bad… Brackenfur and Squirrelflight will lead the retreat. Lionblaze and I will remain to cover your escape."

Squirrelflight looked irritated at the idea of retreating, but her green eyes softened when she recalled that she had a kit to care for. Her tail-tip twitched, and she sat down in the ferns.

Dovewing opened her mouth to sound the alarm, but the patrol could already see the unusually large ShadowClan patrol heading along the border. Their fur was matted and bristling, and they looked much thinner than Mudpaw had imagined that they would. Their eyes darted to and fro, quickly, as if they were trying to find something. They were walking with claws unsheathed.

At their head was an impressive dark ginger tom. He had just a hint of age showing on his muzzle, but it didn't seem to be slowing him down. Behind him streamed a smoky black tom, a mottled brown she-cat, a light brown tabby tom, a tortoiseshell, and a dark brown tom with black tabby stripes.

"That ginger tom is Rowanclaw," Lionblaze whispered. "He's ShadowClan's deputy."

Mudpaw watched as Rowanclaw approached the border. He sighted the ThunderClan patrol and veered towards them, his shoulders hunched and claws gleaming. His eyes glared at Bramblestar with that hunted look, and Mudpaw could feel her tail shake at the sight of him.

"Bramblestar," Rowanclaw growled. "What do _you_ want?" He flicked his tail, and his cats fanned out in a defensive formation behind him. The light brown tabby and the tortoiseshell had their backs to their Clanmates, staring out into their territory, their ears alert.

Mudpaw looked down the line at the ShadowClan cats, and she caught the eye of the dark brown tabby. He was younger than his companions, and was built like Rowanclaw and even a bit like Bramblestar. His claws were long and hooked, and looked vicious, yet he stared at Mudpaw with amber eyes as wide as the lake. Mudpaw's fur prickled.

Beside her, Dovewing shifted and placed herself partially in front of Mudpaw, blocking the tom's line of sight. He tried looked around her, but Dovewing held his gaze with an expression that Mudpaw couldn't see to understand.

_She must be trying to protect me,_ Mudpaw thought. _My mother is her sister, after all._

"We've heard some disturbing news," Bramblestar began immediately. He wasted no time in relaying Hawk's story to Rowanclaw. The dark ginger tom narrowed his eyes and flattened his ears.

"Typical ThunderClan – believing the word of any loner they happen to find," Rowanclaw snarled. "ShadowClan has had no such difficulty, and we've seen no sign of these cats that you speak of, and we've taught those kittypets a lesson they won't ever forget. We are fine."

"You're calling _us_ gullible?" Squirrelflight snapped hotly. "And _which_ Clan abandoned StarClan at the word of a loner?"

"You'll do well to hold your tongue," snapped the black tom, his eyes flashing.

"Ours wasn't the only Clan to be tricked by Sol," the dark brown tabby reminded them. "There's no call to bring that up now."

"ShadowClan's business isn't yours," Rowanclaw reasoned, the fur along his shoulders bristling. "Just leave us be, ThunderClan. What happens in our territory is none of your business."

"I just want to warn you," Bramblestar said regretfully. "I don't mean to be hostile. I have no reason to not believe that loner. He was very, very badly hurt, and our medicine cats have determined that the only things that could have done that to him are cats. His story coincides with their diagnosis. These cats are dangerous."

"So are we," Rowanclaw snarled. He raised his tail and growled, "Come, ShadowClan!"

The dark ginger tom began to walk away. His Clanmates followed him, their tails and heads high and their eyes hostile. All but the dark brown tabby. He remained, his ears angled back and his amber eyes full of… something. He was still trying to look at Mudpaw.

"You should go, Tigerheart," Bramblestar said with a heavy sigh.

"I would tell you if Rowanclaw wouldn't have my tail," Tigerheart, the dark brown tabby, promised. "I'm sorry. It's really not your business. We can handle this on our own."

_Then why do you sound so frightened?_ Mudpaw thought.

"Tell Tawnypelt that I said _hello,"_ Bramblestar offered.

"That _we_ said _hello,"_ Squirrelflight corrected. Bramblestar twitched his whiskers at his mate.

Tigerheart nodded. Then, he looked to Lionblaze and Dovewing. "Lionblaze," he said. His eyes lingered on Dovewing as he murmured, "Dovewing."

Then, his eyes rested on Mudpaw. She shivered beneath his gaze, but was unable to look away. Finally, he whispered, "… Mudpaw." His eyes darkened, and then he sprang away after his Clanmates, the dying sun gleaming off of his ribs as they rippled through his coat.

Mudpaw blinked after him. Then, she looked up at Dovewing and Lionblaze and asked, "How'd he know my name?"

"He must have heard it at the last Gathering," Dovewing said quickly, turning to go. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight followed, with Brackenfur and Lionblaze trailing behind. Mudpaw sat there, at the border, smelling stronger and stronger scents of ShadowClan as their renewed markers washed over her. She scented the cats how laid them, along with fear.

A strange thought crossed her mind. _Bramblestar wouldn't have announced my name at the last Gathering,_ she realized. _I was apprenticed afterward… he would announce my apprenticeship _next_ Gathering, wouldn't he?_

Maybe he had said something about apprenticing them? Still, it seemed improbable.

Lionblaze's call broke into her thoughts. "Come on, Mudpaw! Get away from there!"

Mudpaw stood up and shook out her confusion. Perhaps Tigerheart was just good at guessing apprentice names - her pelt was dark brown, it couldn't have been hard. She raced to catch up with the patrol.

Regardless of what Rowanclaw had said, something was wrong with ShadowClan, and Mudpaw had a feeling that Hawk wasn't lying about the rogues. It wasn't ThunderClan's business… but Mudpaw wasn't sure if they should wait to act until it was.

But those weren't her decisions to make. She just had to push all of that stuff away – she wasn't a leader. She wasn't even a warrior! She was just an apprentice, and would be for many moons. Mysteries like that would just have to wait.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_What are we going to do?"_ Daisy asked, her voice tinged with fear. "If those cats were the ones who ripped apart that poor loner, then what will stop them from doing the same to any of us?"

Bramblestar frowned. Mudpaw didn't want to be him right now – he had just gotten done telling the Clan about the patrol and Hawk's story, and they were mortified about having dangerous enemies so close to their borders.

"Rowanclaw insisted that it was ShadowClan's business," Bramblestar replied, looking tense. "From the sound of things, they must have mistook Hawk for a ShadowClan cat."

"Then what's going to stop them from mistaking one of _us_ for ShadowClan?" Cloudtail demanded, his fur bristling.

"Perhaps they know Clan scent now?" Sorreltail suggested. "Maybe those two kittypets told them that they were only after ShadowClan?"

Thornclaw shook his head from where he sat beside Sorreltail's mate, Brackenfur. "I don't think so – these cats sound dangerous, and Willowpaw and I scented them as far as the abandoned Twoleg nest. They either don't know the difference between the Clans or don't care to learn."

"We'll be glad to show them the difference, if they attack one of us," Toadstep snarled, baring his teeth. Beside him, Cherryfur and her brother Molepelt were nodding in agreement.

Bramblestar looked down at his Clan, and then said, flicking his tail, "We cannot help ShadowClan with these cats unless they want us to – but if they keep trespassing on our territory and scaring off our prey, it will _become_ our business and we will drive them out. Until then, all border patrols will consist of at least three warriors and one or two apprentices. Squirrelflight, can we manage that?"

Squirrelflight, sitting in her place as his deputy, nodded. "Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and I can work it out," she promised. "We'll have it figured and done."

"Good," Bramblestar stated.

"We should be _helping_ ShadowClan!" Cloudtail snapped. "You should have spoken directly to Blackstar!"

"Do you think I would have come away with a different answer?" Bramblestar asked. "Blackstar is just as proud, if not _more_ proud, than Rowanclaw. He would never allow ThunderClan to help."

"He has before," Lilyfoot put in.

"Yeah!" Spiderleg echoed. "The last time those kittypets threatened them, we helped!"

"Times have changed," Bramblestar reminded them all. "With the Great Battle over, the Clans' friendships must start anew. We cannot risk becoming too intrusive. ThunderClan already has a bad reputation for sticking our noses into where they don't belong." He frowned at the glares he was getting, especially from some of the older cats. Finally, he lashed his tail and declared, "This meeting is over. Go on with your day."

The big tabby turned and then padded back into his den. Mudpaw fidgeted, watching the warriors around her disperse into small, muttering groups. Cloudtail flicked his white tail and turned away, looking to his mate, Brightheart. Graystripe called Bumblestripe with him to join his patrol with Amberpaw and Birchfall. Lilyfoot and Spiderleg trotted out of camp, their fur brushing and heads down, talking.

Mudpaw looked up at Lionblaze, and then asked, "Why are they so upset?"

"Firestar would have leaped at the chance to help the other Clans," Lionblaze explained to her. "But Bramblestar is not Firestar, and most of the Clan will have trouble realizing that. Firestar was leader for most of these cats' whole lives – he is the only leader they truly know. Bramblestar is just trying to do his best to live up to these expectations."

"It seems unfair," Mudpaw commented, "judging a cat because of who came before them."

"It is," Lionblaze replied knowingly. "Doing that demeans who that cat really and truly is, and makes it harder for them to be themselves. Bramblestar will figure it out, Mudpaw – don't worry. For now, we have battle practice."

Mudpaw stood, and then asked, "Can I go and take some fresh-kill to Hawk, first?"

"Of course," Lionblaze replied. His whiskers twitched, and he commented, "If you cared for the elders with as much enthusiasm as you do for this Hawk cat, they would never have a complaint."

"I saved him," Mudpaw threw back, her pelt growing warm. "Plus… I want to hear his stories. I'm sure he has a ton of them! A cat like him has to have had a ton of adventures, right?"

Lionblaze flicked her nose affectionately with his tail. "Go on," he insisted. "I'll meet you at the training hollow. Don't be too long."

"I won't!" she promised.

Mudpaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and trotted over to the medicine cat's den, passing Briarlight as the she-cat was dragging herself over to the nursery to see the kits at play. Briarlight _meow_ed a greeting, and Mudpaw returned it with a flick of her tail.

The medicine cat's den was cool and empty, with only Leafpool inside. Hawk was awake, his blue eyes scanning the den, as if he were trying to memorize every detail. He shifted in his nest when he spotted Mudpaw.

"Good morning!" he called.

"Stop squirming," Leafpool complained. She was applying a poultice to the loner's shoulder. "You're almost fit enough to walk around – don't go making your wounds worse now."

"Sorry," Hawk stated, forcing himself to sit still. Mudpaw approached with the mouse and laid it by his nest. He swiped his tongue along his lips and said, "That looks great!"

"Thank you, Mudpaw," Leafpool stated. "I was just about to go and get something for him."

Mudpaw said, "No problem."

"How did the meeting go?" Hawk asked, poking the mouse about with one of his stripes ginger paws. "It sounded tense."

Mudpaw looked anxiously at Leafpool, and then explained what had happened to the medicine cat. She was conscious that she had to get to training, but Leafpool hadn't been there and she needed to know. Leafpool's amber eyes darkened.

"Bramblestar is doing what he thinks is best," Leafpool said finally, sighing, "and greatly distinguishing himself from Firestar in the process. This must be StarClan's way of testing his ability to handle a crisis."

Hawk winced as she lapped on another poultice. Mudpaw saw that his wounds were beginning to heal well, and there didn't seem to be any sign of infection from what she could understand. Hawk blinked his blue eyes, and then said, "Why don't you all just help one another? Why all the borders and fighting? Wouldn't it be easier if you guys all just worked together?"

Mudpaw looked at him, stunned. Leafpool was more sympathetic. Between licks, she said, "The Clans have always been separate, Hawk. We have our own territories, our own prey, our own lives… but we are all one in the fact that we believe in StarClan and the warrior code. We are in different Clans because a ThunderClan cat could never hunt well in RiverClan territory, or a ShadowClan cat would find difficulty with WindClan. Our skills are what set us apart."

"I… see?" Hawk was confused. He flicked his tail, and then said, "I suppose I don't understand that sort of thing. I've only been here for a few days."

"You'll get used to it," Mudpaw replied. "ThunderClan is the best – we're the strongest Clan in the forest!"

"This ShadowClan sounds strong, though," Hawk said. "What are they like?"

Mudpaw bristled. She stammered, "I… I don't know."

Hawk tilted his head. "Then how can you say that you're stronger than them? You have no idea what these other Clans are like."

"That's enough," Leafpool said gently. "She needs to get to training before Lionblaze gets upset. She can speak later." She dabbed her paw into a mixture of herbs and then began slathering them onto Hawk's scratched shoulders. The ginger tom shivered and _hiss_ed in pain.

Leafpool turned her amber eyes on Mudpaw, and then said, "Get going, Mudpaw. Lionblaze is waiting."

Mudpaw nodded and waved good-bye to Hawk with her tail. She turned and padded out of the den, thinking over what Hawk had said. He was so innocent to the ways of Clan life – what the warrior code meant to the cats who believed in it, and why the Clans were separate. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what life was like in the other Clans – were they all just the same, and the stories she had been told were only lies to get her to behave?

She supposed she would never know. She was a ThunderClan cat, through and through, and she had no reason to worry about living in other Clans.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Applefur," Tigerheart meowed. He felt guilt stab him with every word. The mottled brown she-cat had asked him if they could go out hunting together, alone, while her apprentice, Sprucepaw, went on patrol. Tigerheart had to deny her, though the look in her green eyes killed him to see – disappointment. "I just can't. I…"

"I understand," she said, obviously trying not to let her disappointment show through. "You look as if you've got a piece of crow-food stuck in your throat. Are you feeling OK? You've been acting strange since yesterday, and you told Smokefoot to take Reedpaw hunting without you."

"Just… something on my mind," Tigerheart stated, feeling uncomfortable. At least it didn't seem like the entire Clan had seen Tigerheart's lack of enthusiasm. Reedpaw had been suspicious, but the apprentice obeyed his mentor in the end and went off with Smokefoot, Crowfrost, and Kinkfur. It seemed like a big hunting patrol, but it was necessary to cover as much ground as possible now that those rogues were scaring off the prey in half their territory.

Applefur blinked at him, and then nodded. She didn't question further. She turned and padded away. Tigerheart took a deep breath, and then exhaled, feeling relieved. He would have given anything to speak with Applefur about what was on his mind – it normally wasn't this hard – but he just couldn't. Not after last night's patrol.

"I have _never_ seen a cat look so disappointed," Dawnpelt commented, sidling up to her brother. Her pale ginger coat was well groomed, and she twitched her whiskers. "What'd you do?"

"I just… I can't talk right now, OK, Dawnpelt?" Tigerheart insisted. "I need to think."

"That's fine but…" Dawnpelt decided. "In my opinion, there isn't much to think about. Applefur is a very impressive, very strong cat. She made the Great Journey when she was just a kit, you know - that takes a different kind of guts than what most cats have nowadays."

Dawnpelt licked his shoulder, and then walked away to speak with Rowanclaw about patrols. Tigerheart's eyes lingered on Applefur, and he thought, _Those are things I already know._ Applefur _was_ an amazing cat and she had managed to catch his eye even after he had thought no other she-cat would catch his eye the way _she_ had. They had spent almost every moment of the past three moons together.

Tigerheart thought that his heart had healed. He thought it was over and he could put it all behind him and start a new life with Applefur, uncomplicated by borders.

But he was wrong.

So terribly wrong.

He remembered the stricken, frightened face of the apprentice, who thought all of ShadowClan had just come bearing down on her tiny patrol, ready to tear them all to shreds. Her dark brown fur was longer, her tabby stripes were lighter, and her eyes were hazel-green, but… there was no mistaking her powerful shoulders and lean shape – even her longer legs.

Tigerheart shook his head, trying to push her out of his mind. _That's what you get when you think you'll never see a cat again,_ he thought. _The next time that you do see them, they're on your mind and you can't get them off again._

How could he tell Applefur the truth without coming clean to the whole thing? _I was young,_ he thought. _Mouse-brained. I thought I learned my lesson..._

_But she didn't smell like Dovewing…_

That was the realization that hit him stronger than any blow. That, and the way Mudpaw addressed the pale gray she-cat – not as "mother", but as _Dovewing._

_Dovewing, what have you done?_ Tigerheart thought. _And why haven't you told me?_

Panicked screeching and the yowls of anguished cats in pain pierced the air, causing Tigerheat to break from his thoughts. Cats emerged from dens all around the ShadowClan camp, their eyes wide with alarm. Kits poked their heads from the nursery, only to be ushered back into the safety of the warm den. Littlecloud and Coalpaw, appointed his apprentice a quarter-moon ago, slipped from their den, herbs hanging from both their mouths.

Blood-scent filled the clearing as Ferretclaw burst into the camp. He dragged with him the limp, bloody body of Ripplepaw, the pretty pale gray she-cat with the long fur. Dawnpelt let out a cry of horror at the sight of her apprentice, whom she had assigned to go on patrol with Ferretclaw, Ratscar, and Shrewfoot at dawn.

Shrewfoot appeared next, limping on a horribly bloody leg, supporting Ratscar. If Tigerheart hadn't known Ratscar all his life, he would never have been able to identify the cat now – his pelt was covered in blood, matted with wounds, and his eyes were glossy and far-reaching. Tigerheart's heart was crushed with horror.

"What happened?!" Blackstar demanded, out of his den instantly. His short, patched white fur was bristling, and his claws were hardly visible against his huge black paws. "Ferretclaw! Report, now!"

Ferretclaw laid Ripplepaw down as gently as he could. Dawnpelt rushed over to her apprentice, licking her and trying to get her to wake up. Any cat could see that it wouldn't work – Ripplepaw was dead. Ivytail and Tawnypelt sat with her, the two tortoiseshells pressing against Dawnpelt and murmuring their condolences.

All eyes were on Ferretclaw. The cream-and-gray tom's shoulder was split open and bleeding, but it was obvious that his wounds were the least horrifying of the patrol's. His eyes wide and wild, he panted, "Those rogues… those kittypets… they… they _attacked_ us!"

"What?!" gasped Rowanclaw. "they've frightened prey and messed with our border markings, but they've never fully attacked us before!"

"T-There were too many. We… we were surrounded," Ferretclaw gasped, shaking from ears to tail. Coalpaw was with him immediately, steadying him with his shoulder, while Littlecloud looked at Shrewfoot and Ratscar. "Their leader… a b-big ginger tom… he… he killed Ripplepaw… Then he let his friends… at us. He… he pinned me down… made me watch…"

Littlecloud looked up at the Clan. Ratscar was lying before him, unmoving. Littlecloud placed a paw on Ratscar's body and announced, "Ratscar has joined Ripplepaw in StarClan."

The Clan wailed in anguish. Shrewfoot had collapsed as well – Tigerheart was amazed that Ferretclaw was holding it together. At least it looked to him that Shrewfoot was still breathing – that was something.

"Their leader… he said…" Ferretclaw gasped for air, clearly going into shock. His eyes were glazed and filled with terror. "He said that ShadowClan… every cat… every one of us… would die."

A great shudder passed through Ferretclaw, and he collapsed into a heap. The Clan leaned forward, their eyes wide with pain and grief, obviously wondering if he was dead. Coalpaw and Littlecloud gave him a sniff, and then Littlecloud decreed, "He's only passed out from shock. Give me some space – please!"

"Oh, no…" Applefur murmured, pressing her pelt against Tigerheart. "This is horrible. Those cats… they…" She couldn't finish, and Tigerheart couldn't blame her. He twined his tail with hers, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder.

Blackstar was looking down at the bodies of his Clanmates, his eyes wide and tail still. The Clan was waiting on hushed breath to see what it was he was going to say about this tragedy. Finally, Blackstar raised his head, his amber eyes hard. There was no need to call a meeting – all ShadowClan was present, and those who weren't would be informed immediately.

"These rogues…" he snarled. "They have killed Ratscar, a fine warrior, and have wounded Shrewfoot. They have frightened poor Ferretclaw out of his fur. They killed Ripplepaw in cold blood. These cats have proven that they have no code, no honor, and no hope – for they have declared war upon ShadowClan, the most fearsome Clan around the lake. I promise you all, ShadowClan – they _will_ regret this day."

Tigerheart shivered from ears to tail. In his heart he had known that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened – he only wished it hadn't happened _now,_ with his thoughts being so conflicted.

Looking at Ratscar and Ripplepaw's bodies, though, he didn't find it hard to push away the thoughts of Dovewing and the dark tabby apprentice and think only of the plight of ShadowClan – _his_ Clan.

His _home._


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_When Leafpool finally cleared Hawk to_ walk about the camp, Purdy had insisted that he show the young loner around. Mudpaw watched, jealously, as the old cat toured Hawk around the camp, slowly, explaining each and every den and introducing him to all the cats – whether they liked it or not. Mudpaw kneaded her paws in the ground, watching as Purdy and Hawk stopped to chat with Spiderleg and Lilyfoot, who were sharing a piece of prey together.

"Yeesh," Beechpaw complained. "Purdy acts like that cat's going to stick around."

"He's a loner," Willowpaw agreed. "He'll be heading for home as soon as he's better."

"You don't know that!" Mudpaw said to her littermates. When they looked at her as if she were nuts, Mudpaw realized that her fur was fluffed and her tail was sticking straight up. She calmed herself down and then said, "He might end up liking it here. He might want to be a warrior!"

Willowpaw scoffed. "He can't be a warrior – he's a loner!" she insisted.

Mudpaw bristled, and then growled, _"You_ wouldn't be training to be a warrior if Cloudtail hadn't left his kittypet life!"

"Yeah, but," Beechpaw stammered, "loners can't be good warriors!"

"Tell that to Daisy," Mudpaw dared. "Tell that to Berrynose and Mousewhisker and Hazeltail! See how quick you get your face clawed."

"You're just mad because you're mooning over him," Willowpaw accused.

"I am _not_ moony!" Mudpaw snapped, her fur fluffing up.

"You're moony like a rabbit!" Beechpaw laughed.

Mudpaw let out a growl and barreled her brother into the ground. She twisted beneath him and battered his belly with sheathed paws. Beechpaw hit her in the face, but Mudpaw rolled with the punch and leaped over him. She slapped him on his hindquarters, causing him to yelp.

"OK! OK!" he complained. "You're _not_ moony – you're just crazy!"

"We were only joking, Mudpaw," Willowpaw insisted, her ears flat. "But if you want to practice, I won't object!"

Willowpaw sprung onto Mudpaw, but Mudpaw darted out of the way. Willowpaw caught one of her hind legs with her paws and tripped her. Mudpaw landed on her belly and banged her chin against the ground. Willowpaw _purr_ed, and suddenly Mudpaw was tangled up in her sister's legs, paws, and tail.

"Hey, you two, save it for training!" Rosepetal complained, stopping to watch the apprentices scuffle. Willowpaw and Mudpaw broke up and began cleaning themselves of dust and dirt.

Rosepetal waved her tail and said, "Good moves, but other warriors won't be playing when they fight you."

"We know," Willowpaw said. "Mudpaw was just being silly, is all."

_Of course,_ Mudpaw thought, frowning. _I'm the silly one._

"Where are you off to?" Beechpaw asked.

"Hunting," Rosepetal said. When Beechpaw opened his mouth, she interrupted, "You'll go hunting with your mentor."

"Be careful!" Mudpaw called, as the pale ginger she-cat padded away. Rosepetal waved her tail and was out of camp.

"Beechpaw!" Mousewhisker called. He was standing with Ivypool, Cherryfur, and Toadstep. "We're patrolling the WindClan border! Come on, you slug!"

Beechpaw wasted no time. He waved good-bye with his tail and joined his mentor as they padded out of camp. It wasn't long until Thornclaw called Willowpaw for hunting. With all the other apprentices working, it left Mudpaw alone to wait for Lionblaze, who was speaking with Cinderheart outside the nursery.

"Hey, Mudpaw," Hawk called. The ginger-pointed tom padded over to her as quick as he could. Purdy looked to follow him, but then he muttered something about young cats and then headed back to the elder's den. Hawk saw down beside Mudpaw and curled his bushy tail around his paws. "What're you waiting for?"

"Lionblaze," Mudpaw told him. "We're going training in the hollow."

"Oh," Hawk realized. His wounds were long red welts on his body, but he was healing – though it would take a while for his pale cream-and-red fur to grow back. He glanced at the nursery and then asked, "Is that his mate?"

Mudpaw nodded, and said, "Her name is Cinderheart. He always checks on his kits before he does anything else. He spends every spare moment with them."

"That's good," Hawk decided. "A father should do that."

"So, how are you liking ThunderClan?" Mudpaw asked.

"It's amazing!" Hawk replied, his eyes lighting up. "It's amazing to see Purdy again – he hasn't changed a bit! All of you are so… amazing – all the things you've done, all the things you can do! It's… a lot to take in."

"Would you want to stay?" Mudpaw asked, hopefulness in her tone.

Hawk bristled a little, and then he said, "I don't know. That would be up to your leader. But I… I've never been around so many cats before. This is all… really overwhelming. I… I don't think I'd fit in."

"You would!" Mudpaw promised. "We've taken in loners and kittypets, and they've made really great warriors! Our last leader, Firestar, used to be a kittypet, and he was the greatest leader the Clans have ever known!"

"That's great," Hawk admitted. He still looked uncomfortable. Then, he said, "For the right reasons, I think I could stay. But I'm not sure yet. Leafpool hasn't even cleared me to leave the camp yet."

"Maybe you can join a patrol when you're good enough to go out?" Mudpaw asked. She decided that she wanted to be on that patrol when it happened. She wanted to see Hawk's reaction to ThunderClan's territory – all the sights, sounds, smells… and the lake! She was sure he had seen many lakes in his lifetime, but their lake had to be magnificent, right?

"Maybe," he said.

Mudpaw looked up and spotted Lionblaze heading her way. Hawk nudged her and then said, "I think your mentor is going to want you now. I'll go and speak with Purdy some more. See you later?"

"Yeah," Mudpaw promised.

* * *

"Tigerheart! Tawnypelt!"

Blackstar's call rang out throughout the entire camp. He was seated before the bodies of Ratscar and Ripplepaw, both of them cleaned of blood and smelling of lavender to disguise their scents. The Clan had sit their vigil until dawn, and now the elders were preparing the bodies for burial. Dawnpelt was with Whitewater, helping the elder pick up Ripplepaw. The two carried the dead apprentice out of camp while Oakfur and Tallpoppy carried Ratscar. The other elders padded mournfully after them.

Tigerheart looked to his leader. Tawnypelt looked up from where she lay beside Rowanclaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat stood up and nodded to her son. Together, they padded towards Blackstar.

"What is it?" Tawnypelt asked.

"I want you two to scout around the kittypet's nest," Blackstar began. "We must find out where these rogues are making their camp, so that when we attack, we can take them by surprise."

"This is a little risky," Tigerheart commented. He glanced at the mourning ShadowClan, and shivered. What if he never came back? Shrewfoot was wounded badly, and Ferretclaw was still badly shocked. Littlecloud was doing his best, but it seemed like Shrewfoot wasn't going to be able to continue being a warrior after this tragedy.

"I know the risk," Blackstar meowed gravely. "But I know that you two can do this. You must – for ShadowClan, and for the lives we have lost because of these heartless monsters."

"Of course," Tawnypelt said solemnly. Tigerheart wondered if she was still feeling as if her loyalty was under question, because she had been a ThunderClan cat before. Tigerheart knew that his mother was fiercely loyal to her Clan, and would die to defend any of the cats within it. Especially him.

"Go," Blackstar declared. "Quickly. Do everything you can to hide yourselves from them. Come back to me, both of you."

Tawnypelt nodded and went to say good-bye to Rowanclaw. Tigerheart looked up at his leader, sympathy in his eyes. Blackstar was old – the oldest leader in the forest. How many lives he had left, no cat knew – but all of ShadowClan feared that these next few seasons might be his last. It would be hard to let go of such an amazing leader.

Tigerheart turned to go, seeing that his mother had already made her way to the entrance of the camp. He was stopped by Applefur, whose amber eyes were wide with worry and distress. She pressed her nose into his fur and said nothing but, "Be safe, Tigerheart."

"I will," he promised.

_I'll come back,_ he thought, padding away from Applefur. _I won't let those mange-bags defeat me!_

* * *

Mudpaw came back to camp sore and tired. The light was beginning to fade, and Mudpaw didn't think that her nest had ever looked so good. She took some fresh-kill to Hawk and the elders, promising Hawk that she would describe her training to him in the morning, when she wasn't so exhausted. Lionblaze had put her through the works – having her practice claw swipes, flips, leaps, and rolls. At the end, he had said she had done well, and they would work out the kinks tomorrow. Her aching body wasn't looking forward to it.

She settled into her nest and rested her head on her paws. She curled her tail over her nose and relaxed, allowing sleep to flow over her like a wave.

"Mudpaw!" someone _hiss_ed.

"Oh, great StarClan…" Mudpaw complained. Of _course_ some cat would try to interrupt her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Silverpaw looking at her. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Rosepetal?" she asked, her fur bristling.

"No, why?" Mudpaw asked.

"She hasn't come back to camp!" Silverpaw fretted. "She went hunting this morning and told Brackenfur she'd be back in time for the sunhigh patrol – but she hasn't been seen since!"

"What?!" Mudpaw shot up from her nest. She saw what she hadn't seen before – all the warriors in the camp, searching high and low for Rosepetal. Lionblaze was searching too – he must have just received word. In the center of camp, Brackenfur was calling together a search party.

Mudpaw slipped out of her nest, alarm fluttering in her chest like a trapped sparrow. She looked to Silverpaw and said, suddenly feeling incredibly awake, "Let's see if we can get on one of those patrols!"

Silverpaw nodded, and the two apprentices padded to Brackenfur. Squirrelflight was with him, her fur bristling with worry. Toadstep was pacing before a worried-looking Spiderleg and Daisy, though Spiderleg was being comforted by Lilyfoot, not his former mate.

"Some fox has made off with my dear Rosepetal!" Daisy cried, her eyes brimming with worry.

"If anything's hurt her, I'll claw its pelt off!" Toadstep snapped. His fur was bristling with worry for his sister.

"Calm down," Cloudtail sighed. "Maybe she just got side-tracked?"

"She said she was going to be back for patrol at sunhigh," Brackenfur insisted. It went without saying that it was well past sunhigh. "I don't think she would get _that_ side-tracked." He stood up and said, "Alright; Toadstep, Spiderleg, and Cloudtail, you're with me. We'll be checking the lake. Thornclaw, I want you to take Mousewhisker, Willowpaw, and Beechpaw and search the WindClan side of the territory."

"What about us?" Silverpaw wondered.

"Yeah!" Mudpaw insisted. "We want to help, too!"

Brackenfur looked at them with pride in his eyes. "All right," he said. "Lionblaze, take Mudpaw, Silverpaw, Berrynose, Snowpaw, Birchfall, and Graystripe to see to the ShadowClan side of the territory. Be careful of those rogues!"

"We will!" Lionblaze promised.

"If we see them, they're crow-food," Berrynose boasted haughtily. Snowpaw bounced around him, the white tom excited.

"Wait!" called a cat.

All eyes turned to Dovewing. The pale gray she-cat was with Ivypool and Bramblestar. The fur along her spine was bristling, and she announced, "ShadowClan is on our territory! I can scent them!"

"ShadowClan?!" Squirrelflight gasped.

"ShadowClan has stolen my poor Rosepetal!" Daisy wailed. The cats flew up into a crescendo of worried wails and threatening growls, and Mudpaw flattened hear ears against her skull to try and drown out the sound.

"Everyone, calm down!" Bramblestar yowled. All was suddenly silenced. "Let Dovewing focus."

"There are only two of them," Dovewing explained, after a moment. "But they're nearing our camp."

"Be prepared," Cloudtail yowled. "It might be part of a surprise invasion!"

"An invasion?" Mudpaw wondered aloud. "Why? This is all so confusing!" Still, she went over all the battle moves that Lionblaze had taught her today, and while she wasn't exactly confident that she could pull all the moves off, she knew that she would be giving ShadowClan a nasty surprise if they were to attack.

The Clan waited, their breath held in anticipation, as the sun began to sink below the trees. The entire camp was bathed in red light, as two ShadowClan cats entered the thorny barrier into the ThunderClan camp. One was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, and the other was the tiger-striped tom that Mudpaw had seen on the patrol a night ago.

"Tigerheart, Tawnypelt," Bramblestar called. "What is this about?"

Neither cat answered. When they were fully into the camp, the Clan understood why – between them they held the limp body of a cat. Their throat had been torn out, amongst a multitude of other bloody wounds covering their body, but the pale ginger fur was still recognizable - Mudpaw had only just seen her this morning, after all. Mudpaw shivered.

It was Daisy who wailed, _"Rosepetal!"_


	10. Chapter 8

**I've actually written up to the conclusion of this half of the story... so I hope any questions you have will be answered in later chapters!**

**This one is shorter.**

**Chapter 8**

"_Oh, Rosepetal! My dear, sweet Rosepetal!"_ Daisy cried. Tawnypelt and Tigerheart laid Rosepetal down in the clearing and took a few steps back as the creamy queen rushed towards her kit. Toadstep's fur was bristling, but he joined his mother, pressing his fur against her. Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail exchanged horrified glances.

_Rosepetal is dead?!_ Mudpaw thought. A shiver ran up and down her pelt as Leafpool and Jayfeather pushed their way through the crowd of shocked cats to observe Rosepetal's body. Leafpool pressed her nose into the she-cat's breathless body and then sighed heavily.

"Her throat was torn from her," Leafpool reported heavily.

"This blood is still fresh," Jayfeather realized, gently dabbing at Rosepetal's torn throat. "It must have happened today at least.

Bramblestar turned to Tawnypelt and Tigerheart. "What happened?" he asked, his voice cracked with unexpected grief. "Who did this?"

Tawnypelt and Tigerheart exchanged a sorrowful glance. Finally, Tawnypelt, her tortoiseshell fur turned red by the setting sun, explained, "Tigerheart and I were sent on a mission by Blackstar to figure out the location of those rogues. We found their camp easily…"

"But it was only easy because their leader was off terrorizing Rosepetal," Tigerheart continued, bristling. "We followed their scents and the trail led us to the border. He had her surrounded, backed up against an oak, with at least four cats on each side of him to cut off her escape. We… we would have fought them off, but we were outnumbered, and there was no time to come back for reinforcements."

Tawnypelt went on from there. She said, "Their leader told her that he was ready to make his move on the Clans – to take them out for good. He said that her death would be a warning… and when he made his move, the other cats closed in all around and all we heard was the sound of Rosepetal dying." She looked to Daisy, her eyes huge and full of grief, "I'm so sorry, Daisy…"

Daisy looked up at the tortoiseshell ShadowClan she-cat. Grief clouded her eyes, more intense than any emotion that Mudpaw had ever seen. The creamy queen murmured, "You did what you could. My Rosepetal died fighting…"

"We should have attacked them!" Cloudtail spat, glaring at Bramblestar. "Now look at what's happened!"

"Cloudtail," Brackenfur interjected calmly, "We had no idea that this was going to happen. It's not Bramblestar's fault."

"So young…" Purdy lamented. He stood beside Hawk, who looked absolutely horrified by the sight of Rosepetal's body. "She didn't deserve that no way no how…"

Sandstorm and Dustpelt sat together, their fur brushing. Graystripe and Millie sat with them, and Millie mumbled, "Young cats should not die before their elders…"

"She had so much life left to live," Poppyfrost sighed. "To die so young… just like Honeyfern…" Cherryfur and Molepelt pressed against their mother, sorrow in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hawk murmured.

"Don't be," Bramblestar growled. The Clan looked up, grief in all their eyes, and blinked at their leader. "You told me how dangerous these cats were, and I chose not to challenge them. Cloudtail is right – Rosepetal's death is my fault."

Mudpaw swallowed, recalling Lionblaze and Leafpool's words: _"__Bramblestar is not Firestar, and most of the Clan will have trouble realizing that… This must be StarClan's way of testing his ability to handle a crisis."_ She shivered – Bramblestar had thought that things would be fine… but they weren't. It was his fault, and he was acknowledging that.

But now what would they do?

"So you're the loner Bramblestar mentioned?" Tigerheart asked, looking at Hawk. The other tom nodded. "What do you know about these cats?"

Hawk swallowed. Mudpaw could tell that this was painful for him. Bramblestar flicked his tail, giving Hawk permission to tell his tale. When he was done, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart's eyes were as wide as the moon.

"Have they hurt anyone from your Clan?" Hawk asked, worry in his ice-blue eyes. "Is your Clan all right?"

Tawnypelt swallowed, and then replied, "No. We're not. Half our territory has had its prey frightened off by these cats. They removed most of our scent markers, and are constantly terrorizing our cats. Ratscar and Ripplepaw died yesterday, killed by their leader and those who follow him. Shrewfoot was horribly injured. Ferretclaw was the only one left alive, for the purpose of delivering a message about these rogues wanting revenge."

_These rogues killed two ShadowClan warriors?!_ Mudpaw thought, her heart beating rapidly. They sounded even more dangerous than Hawk had reported!

All eyes were on Bramblestar. Their leader was clearly thinking, and when he opened his eyes they burned like yellow flames. He rose to his paws and snarled, "They have picked a fight with the wrong cats. Not only have they killed ShadowClan warriors, but now they've made this ThunderClan's business. Whether Blackstar likes it or not, Tawnypelt, I will _not_ stand by while cats are murdered indiscriminately. ThunderClan will attack at dawn."

The warriors of ThunderClan cheered, and suddenly each one was at Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, demanding to part of the battle party. Even Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, Beechpaw, and Stormpaw were demanding to take part. Mudpaw was unsure, kneading her paws into the ground.

Bramblestar yowled for silence. He got it, though all the cats were fidgeting on their paws, as if those rogues were right outside their camp and all they were waiting for was the word to leap out and attack. He looked to his sister and added, "If ShadowClan will join us, that is?"

Tawnypelt dipped her head and then said, "I cannot see why Blackstar would refuse you now. You have every right to justice as we do. I'll see to it that we meet you at dawn."

"The clearing?" Bramblestar suggested.

"Yes," Tawnypelt agreed. She waved her tail to Tigerheart, who was staring into the crowd with wistful amber eyes. "Come on, Tigerheart. We'd best be getting back to camp."

Tigerheart's answer was delayed. Mudpaw followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at Dovewing. The pale gray she-cat wasn't paying attention to him – she was talking frantically with Ivypool and Bumblestripe, her eyes wide with worry. Tigerheart's eyes jumped from Dovewing and onto Mudpaw.

Mudpaw felt suddenly self-conscious beneath his gaze. She backed up and hid herself behind Lionblaze, hoping that he would stop staring so long as she broke his line of sight. This was the second time he was staring at her like this, and it made her feel more uncomfortable than Jayfeather's blind blue eyes prickling her pelt for secrets.

"Tigerheart!" Tawnypelt called.

Tigerheart blinked and snapped out of his reverie. He dipped his head and then said, "Coming!"

Tawnypelt and Tigerheart said their farewells to ThunderClan, gave their condolences once more to Daisy, and then left. As soon as their tail-tips disappeared into the forest, Bramblestar leaped through the crowd and onto the Highledge. There was no need to call for a meeting – all cats were already present – even the kits were staring out from the nursery, their eyes round and gleaming.

"Cats of ThunderClan – we move to attack the rogues at dawn!" Bramblestar announced.

"Who will be going?" demanded Berrynose. "I'll shred the tails off of any of those rogues – just say the word, Bramblestar!"

"We'll make them pay for this!" Spiderleg yowled. Mudpaw felt sympathy – though he and Daisy were no longer mates, and hadn't been for moons, Rosepetal and Toadstep had been his kits… and to lose one hurt the father as much as the mother.

Bramblestar raised his voice and announced, "Graystripe, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Toadstep, Birchfall, Cherryfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart will come with me to the clearing at dawn. Thornclaw will stand by here at camp with another patrol ready to fight in case it goes badly."

"Take Jayfeather," Leafpool insisted, looking up from Rosepetal's body. "He can bring some herbs with him and heal cats if the fighting gets to be too much. These cats are dangerous, and they won't hesitate to kill."

"Right," Bramblestar agreed. "Jayfeather will be joining us, and bringing healing herbs."

"What about us?" Amberpaw demanded.

"Yeah!" Snowpaw put in. "We can fight just as well as any warrior!"

"We're practically warriors ourselves!" Dewpaw added.

"Us, too!" Stormpaw said excitedly, battle-light in his eyes.

"Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw will be joining the battle patrol," Bramblestar decided. "But no more apprentices aside from them. You five are still very untrained."

"If I might make a suggestion," Lionblaze wondered. "I'd like to take Mudpaw with us."

_Me?_ Mudpaw thought. The idea of fighting side-by-side with ShadowClan against these rogues was enticing. She glanced at Hawk and realized that he wouldn't be able to avenge his own wounds – not for a while. _I'd fight for him,_ she decided. _To get back at them for what they did to him._

"Oh?" Bramblestar wondered. "She hasn't been an apprentice any longer than her littermates. I won't risk young cats getting harmed or permanently injured."

"Mudpaw might not be strong, but she's quick and clever," Lionblaze told him. "She's got good speed and smarts to make up for her lack of skill. I will be by her side the entire time."

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. _Would he say yes?_ Mudpaw thought. The more she looked at Bramblestar's expression, though, the more she realized that he was going to deny her the chance to test her long, hooked claws in battle. She sank them into the earth, hoping, praying, _pleading_ to StarClan to give her the chance.

"She can come," Bramblestar said finally. "But she will help Jayfeather carry herbs and if the fighting gets too thick, she will run for reinforcements. She is not to leave your side otherwise, Lionblaze – is that understood?"

"It is," Lionblaze said confidently. He glanced at Mudpaw and she saw a spark in his amber eyes. She realized with a prickle that he was giving her the chance to prove herself ready for more advanced training. If she could prove that she had listened, and that she wasn't a cocky show-off like Berrynose, he would start taking her more seriously.

_I have to do this – not just for Hawk, but for me. For Lionblaze,_ Mudpaw thought. Fear coursed through her suddenly, knotting her stomach into hard lumps. _But what if I fail?_

"Lucky!" Beechpaw growled. "I'd give anything to go!"

"Me, too!" Stormpaw complained.

"You'd give your tails?" Willowpaw snapped. "Because Mudpaw will probably lose hers tomorrow morning!"

"Don't be that way, Willowpaw!" Silverpaw retorted. "Just because you didn't get picked to go!"

Willowpaw flattened her ears. Mudpaw paid them no mind. Nerves caused her paws to knead at the ground against her will, and her heart was beating frantically.

"Be ready," Bramblestar announced. "We leave early to meet ShadowClan at the clearing. The battle party must say their good-byes to Rosepetal's spirit and then get some rest. The rest of the Clan will keep vigil. Tomorrow we fight by ShadowClan's side and rid ourselves of these rogues!"

The Clan cheered. Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge and crossed to Daisy. He dipped his head to the queen, and then settled himself on the ground to sit beside Rosepetal for a time. Daisy sat with him, with Squirrelflight on his other side, her dark ginger fur pressed into her mate's dark tabby.

Hawk crossed over to Mudpaw. "Please…" he pleaded. "Be careful, Mudpaw. Those rogues won't hesitate to shred someone as small as you."

Mudpaw bristled. "I'm not small, and I'm not weak!" she snapped. Hawk flinched. "I can take care of myself as well as any cat!"

"I'm sorry," Hawk murmured. "But please… do it for me?"

Mudpaw realized that it must have been her nervousness that had made her snap at him. She regretted it. She butted her head against his shoulder and promised, "I'll be all right. Lionblaze is the strongest warrior of any Clan, and he's my mentor. I'm well looked after."

"I know," Hawk decided. He lowered his tail, glancing at the mourning cats. He seemed fidgety.

She blinked at him and then asked, "Would you like to say good-bye to Rosepetal with me?"

Hawk opened his jaws to reply, but whatever he had wanted to say, he didn't. Instead, he stammered, "I… I never really knew her. This… This is your thing."

Before Mudpaw could protest, Hawk turned away from her and stalked back into the medicine cat's den. Mudpaw, flattened her ears. Her littermates were gone, all settling down to mourn Rosepetal for most of the night. Stormpaw and Silverpaw were with them. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw had already said their good-byes, and were heading off to the apprentice's den. Lionblaze was speaking with most of the battle party.

Mudpaw sulked to her nest, sending a silent prayer for Rosepetal to make it to StarClan safely. She distanced herself from the hushed, excited murmurings of Amberpaw and her brothers, curling up tightly into her nest. She rested her head on her paws and stared out into the clearing at Rosepetal's body as the moon washed it silver.

She had thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but her exhaustion prior to Silverpaw rudely awakening her rushed through her limbs once more, forcing her eyes shut and allowing sleep to take hold.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_It was still dark when Mudpaw_ felt some cat nudging her. "Mudpaw!" they whispered. "Time to wake up – the battle party is leaving!"

Mudpaw opened her eyes to find Amberpaw sitting before her, a paw outstretched to nudge her in the shoulder again. Mudpaw blinked blearily, nodded to indicate that she had heard, and then let out a great yawn.

"We're having a quick meal before we go," Amberpaw whispered. "Hurry up, OK?"

Mudpaw nodded in agreement, her stomach rumbling, and rose as quietly as she could from her nest. A frond of bracken _snapp_ed, but no cat stirred. Mudpaw looked back at her littermates and denmates, wondering if she should say good-bye. Then she saw how tightly Beechpaw and Willowpaw slept together on the opposite side of the den, and how Silverpaw and Stormpaw's nests barely touched her own. She decided against it.

Slipping silently out of her nest, she saw that the moon was just beginning to set. Before long, a rosy light would appear on the opposite side of the horizon and signal dawn's coming. The battle-party was already up and moving, their fur fluffed against the morning's chill. Mudpaw hardly felt it through her thicker fur, but her paws and belly were quickly wet with dew as she crossed to the fresh-kill pile.

Her stomach was hard as stone, and she stared despairingly at the pile, unsure of whether she should eat or not. She swallowed, hard, and wondered if she would perform just as well on an empty belly.

"You should at least eat something," Dewpaw advised, padding up next to her. "I know it's nerve-wracking to take part in your first battle… but it's better to fight on a full stomach than on an empty one."

Mudpaw watched Dewpaw select a plump starling from the pile. He set it down between them and said, "You can share with me, if you like – I'm not that hungry either, to be honest."

She could only nod at her uncle. Dewpaw picked up the starling and Mudpaw followed as he carried it back to his brother and sister. Dewpaw sat in the dew-wet grass and took a great bite of the bird before pushing it over to Mudpaw.

"We have to eat quick," Amberpaw advised. The evidence of her meal lay in scraps before her – a vole, shared between herself and Snowpaw. She was washing her chest and, between licks, she said, "We'll be moving out soon."

Mudpaw took a bite of the starling, as big as she could manage. It felt like she was chewing cold, icy bark as she ate, and when she swallowed it was tough and dry. It landed in her stomach like a stone, but it filled her up nicely. Dewpaw gestured for her to eat more, but when she declined, he tore apart what remained.

"This is so exciting!" Snowpaw exclaimed, his eyes gleaming. "this could be the fight that makes us into warriors!"

_Or crow-food,_ Mudpaw thought, trembling a little. Had it been a good idea for Lionblaze to volunteer her? Even if she would be sticking as close to him as possible, in a battle it could get so confusing… what if some cat needed Lionblaze's help and they got separated? She was confident in her own abilities, but would they be enough to fight off a ruthless rogue?

"Mudpaw," Dewpaw said sternly, "you'll be fine. Calm down."

Mudpaw realized that her claws were unsheathed, and she was sinking them into the ground. She blinked and got hold of herself again, sheathing her claws. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Nervous."

"Every cat is before their first battle," Amberpaw reassured her.

"Is this your first battle?" Mudpaw wondered.

"It's our first _major_ battle," Snowpaw explained. "We've been in scuffles at the borders before, but nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" Dewpaw chuckled. "That scar on your flank would beg to differ."

Snowpaw flattened his ears and insisted, "Horsepaw caught me by surprise! Every cat knows that WindClan is faster than the other Clans…" Mudpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement at Snowpaw.

"Guys, stop it," Amberpaw _hiss_ed. "Bramblestar's coming."

They hushed as the great dark tabby tom approached. His amber eyes looked upon the apprentices calmly, as if he had no fear. Mudpaw wondered if that was really possible – but Bramblestar had nine lives to live through – normal warriors and apprentices only had one to lose before they joined StarClan.

"Are you four ready?" Bramblestar asked. "We'll be moving out shortly."

Mudpaw found herself nodding alongside the others, even though her paws trembled with her unpreparedness.

If Bramblestar caught her trembling, he didn't say. Instead, he said, "Mudpaw, Jayfeather needs you. He has most of his herbs ready."

Mudpaw nodded. She had almost forgot that she was supposed to help Jayfeather. She sat up, shook the dewdrops from her pelt, and then streaked across the clearing to the medicine cat's den. Leafpool, Jayfeather and Hawk were all awake inside, and the pungent smell of fresh herbs almost knocked Mudpaw off her paws.

Leafpool was helping Jayfeather package the herbs, placing them into wide beech leaves and folding them into neat little wraps. All the while she was gently coaching Jayfeather, testing his memory of herbs by passing each one beneath the blind cat's nose and asking his questions about it before she placed it into wraps. If Jayfeather was frustrated by this, he didn't show it. Hawk was fidgeting in his nest, his ears flattened and his blue eyes alight with concern.

"I'm here," Mudpaw announced.

"Good," Leafpool decided. "Give me one moment, and Jayfeather's all yours to help." Leafpool slid one last herb beneath his nose and asked, "What's this one?"

"Chamomile," Jayfeather said instantly. "Used for soothing the mind and body. A good traveling herb, and good for shock."

"Good," Leafpool stated. She placed the small white petals into another leaf package and folded it up; making sure the bundle was easy to carry. "You're ready to go, then."

Mudpaw wondered if she should ask for a petal of chamomile to chew – but she supposed it would dull her senses more than help them. She padded over to Jayfeather and touched her tail-tip to his shoulder. She was sure he already knew she was there, but she just felt like letting him know.

"Please be careful," Hawk pleaded, still fidgeting in his nest. "These cats are vicious, Mudpaw. They'll do anything to get what they want. They'll kill any cat that gets in their way!"

"I'll be fine," Mudpaw insisted. Leafpool nosed a leaf-wrap over to her. "It's almost dawn, though – we need to get moving if we're going to meet ShadowClan in time."

Mudpaw couldn't wait for Hawk's reply. She picked up the package of herbs in her jaws, the strong scents invading her nose, and followed Jayfeather, his mouth also full of herbs, out into the clearing. Mudpaw recognized the scent and flavor or horsetail and marigold in her bundle, and she decided that dropping the precious wound-healing herbs would be unwise.

The clearing was abuzz with the battle-party. Most of the other warriors were awake as well, saying their good-byes and giving out their luck. Mates brushed against mates, friends touched noses with friends, and one by one the cats separated into groups. Some warriors fidgeted from paw-to-paw, while others spoke and shared battle techniques.

Mudpaw and Jayfeather joined the battle-party near the entrance, setting down their packages for a moment. Mudpaw blinked and saw Squirrelflight and Bramblestar touching noses, their tails low.

"I wish I were coming with you," Squirrelflight murmured. "A deputy should fight beside her leader."

"Flamekit needs you," Bramblestar insisted. "But there is no cat that I would rather have by my side in battle than you."

Squirrelflight's whiskers twitched, and she chuckled, "Who else would make sure no cat tears off your tail?"

Bramblestar licked her between the ears and stepped back, reluctantly, from his mate. Squirrelflight called to him, "Give them a fight they won't forget, Bramblestar. Make them regret messing with the Clans."

"We will," Bramblestar promised.

The huge dark tabby turned back to the crowd. "It's nearly dawn," he announced. "Let's move out!"

ThunderClan gave a cheer as the battle-party began moving out, Bramblestar at their head, with Brackenfur and Graystripe fanning out behind him. Mudpaw picked up her leaf-wrap and followed Jayfeather at a trot.

When she reached the camp entrance, she glanced back at the body of Rosepetal. Daisy was curled around her, with her nose pressed into her daughter's fur. Her pale eyes looked up at the leaving warriors, pleading for them to avenge her slaughtered kit.

_We'll make them pay, Daisy,_ Mudpaw decided. _They'll get all that they deserve…_

She pressed herself through the thorny tunnel and out into the forest, catching up to Jayfeather and the other warriors quickly. Dawn was fast approaching, and the clearing was still lengths away. She lengthened her stride to pick up her pace.

Suddenly all her nervousness was gone, replaced by the thrill of running alongside her Clanmates into not just any battle, but her _first_ battle!

* * *

Dawn was breaking just as ThunderClan reached the clearing. ShadowClan, as promised, was waiting for them. Mudpaw had never seen Blackstar before – he was massive, towering over even Bramblestar. His fur was pure white, but patchy and scarred. His paws were huge and pitch-black, big enough to claw the face off of a lesser cat. Beside him stood Rowanclaw, who seemed much smaller in comparison, and behind him was a great amount of ShadowClan cats, some of which Mudpaw recognized from Rowanclaw's patrol.

Tawnypelt meowed, "I told you they would be here." Beside her stood Tigerheart, a pale ginger she-cat who had Tawnypelt's look about her, and the mottled brown she-cat from before.

Blackstar swiveled his yellow gaze across the ThunderClan cats. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said evenly.

"I'm sorry for yours," Bramblestar replied. "These rogues are a menace and must be driven out. They must face justice."

Blackstar blinked, and then his eyes fell upon Jayfeather. "You've brought your medicine cat. So have we." He kinked his tail, and a well-built smoky black tom padded out of the crowd, a leaf wrap in his jaws.

Jayfeather set down his herbs and sniffed. Then, he greeted, "Coalpaw. It's good to see you again."

"And you, Jayfeather," Coalpaw replied, around his herbs.

_This cat's an apprentice?!_ Mudpaw thought. He was far bigger than her – about as big as a warrior!

She felt Jayfeather prickling at her pelt, and he explained to her, quietly, "ShadowClan was without a medicine cat apprentice for some time, and Littlecloud is old. Coalpaw was about to receive his warrior name when he was called on by StarClan to become a medicine cat."

Mudpaw glanced at the smoky tom. She saw no anger or bitterness in his eyes. Mudpaw shivered, thankful that ThunderClan was in no need of another medicine cat apprentice – she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to train for all those moons, only to have it taken away from you so quickly.

Jayfeather went on, "Coalpaw can help me from here, Mudpaw. Go join with the warriors."

Mudpaw nodded and dropped her leaf wrap at Jayfeather's paws. She stepped over it carefully and passed the larger, more muscular Coalpaw as he went to join Jayfeather. Mudpaw stepped into the battle-party beside Lionblaze and sat with him, kneading her paws into the ground.

"ShadowClan seems tense," Mudpaw whispered to her mentor.

"They don't like the idea of being given help," Lionblaze assured her. "ShadowClan is one of the more stubborn Clans."

"We know where they make their camp," Blackstar announced. "It's in a hollow beside the Twoleg nest on our territory. Tawnypelt and Tigerheart have observed them fraternizing with those two kittypets who live there. They have no queens and no younger cats that we have seen, but we should be careful just in case."

Bramblestar nodded, accepting the information. "We need to be careful of those kittypets," he decided. "If we harm them, their Twolegs will know think that something is wrong in the woods. We cannot risk more Twolegs being brought into our territories. We'll focus our attacks on the rogues."

"What do those kittypets look like?" Amberpaw asked.

A ShadowClan warrior, a black tom, replied, "One is a big black-and-white tom, the other is a light brown tabby. There are other rogues who look like them, but those two are the only ones who wear Twoleg collars."

"Right, Smokefoot," Blackstar agreed. "I won't be upset if those two get a clawing, though."

"Blackstar…" Bramblestar cautioned.

Blackstar bristled. "These cats killed two of my cats and injured another," he snarled. "I will _not_ let them walk away without consequence!"

"Nor will I," Bramblestar reasoned. "But we cannot harm those kittypets too much. Their Twolegs might bring more Twolegs around the lake. That will make things worse for all of us."

Blackstar grumbled to himself, but said nothing more on the subject. He rumbled, "I'll take my cats and attack from behind. Bramblestar, you take your patrol and attack from the front. My warriors will attack as soon as we hear that you've started fighting."

Bramblestar nodded. Mudpaw fidgeted, and then asked, "Why is Blackstar sending _us_ in first? Didn't he just say he was out for revenge?"

"ShadowClan is much better at sneaking up on their enemies," Lionblaze told her quietly. "Having the element of surprise is one of their best tactics. While we are distracting the rogues, ShadowClan can move in and trap them to keep them from escaping."

Mudpaw nodded, understanding. Blackstar wanted revenge, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice any more of his cats to get it. Blinking against the dawn light, she glanced into his crowd of warriors again. She saw only one apprentice, and he was closer to Amberpaw and her sibling's age than Mudpaw's. Blackstar wasn't intending to play around with these cats.

"We're wasting daylight," Bramblestar decided. "Let's move out, ThunderClan!"

"ShadowClan, to me!" Blackstar called.

"Let's give these rogues a reason _not_ to come back!" Rowanclaw snarled. ShadowClan took up his cry, chanting the names of Ripplepaw and Ratscar. ThunderClan added Rosepetal to the battle-chant, and it drove the Clans together as they fell in step behind their leaders.

It didn't take long to pass through ShadowClan's scent markings. The ground grew wetter and squishier underpaw, and Mudpaw had to adjust to keep up. She was thankful that her legs were longer than most apprentice's her age.

"ShadowClan must have webbed feet!" She exclaimed, one paw sinking into a wet, boggy mess. She tried pulling it out, but a strong force kept it down. The more she tugged, the further in she sank.

"We don't have webbed paws," spoke a cat. Beside her was Tigerheart, and with him was the apprentice. Tigerheart braced his shoulder against her and pushed as she pulled. With a loud _smack,_ Mudpaw's paw was free.

Tigerheart chuckled, whiskers twitched. "I can see why they call you _Mud_paw," he joked.

Mudpaw, pelt burning, shook off her muddy paw and trotted to catch up with Lionblaze, who was walking with Dovewing. Tigerheart and the apprentice were right behind her.

"Tigerheart," Lionblaze greeted.

"Lionblaze, Dovewing," Tigerheart returned. He gestured with his tail to the tabby apprentice beside him. "This is Sprucepaw, my apprentice."

"You've met my apprentice, Mudpaw," Lionblaze replied coolly. Dovewing meowed a quiet, quick greeting.

Tigerheart flicked his tail, and then asked, "She's so young – why bring her along?"

"Because size often disguises a warrior's skill," Lionblaze replied with a smirk. "Mudpaw is a confident, cunning cat. She can handle these rogues."

Sprucepaw scoffed, his eyes flashing with disbelief. Tigerheart waved his tail, and then said, "I'm sure she'll do fine. She has her mother's spirit, after all, and her mother is an amazing fighter… not to mention that _you're_ her mentor. With you on our side, things will surely go well."

Mudpaw shivered, seeing Dovewing's gaze slide over to meet Tigerheart's. Their eyes were locked, and Mudpaw had no idea why it was that Dovewing looked so defensive and hostile towards the tiger-striped tabby. The pale gray she-cat said nothing.

"StarClan willing," Lionblaze put in.

"StarClan willing," Tigerheart agreed. He walked side-by-side with Lionblaze and then commented, "It's good to fight with you again, Lionblaze."

"And you, Tigerheart," the golden tabby replied. "May the battle go well for us all."


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_The sun had cleared the treetops_ when the battle-party reached the camp beside the Twoleg nest. Mudpaw's heart was pounding in her ears and her paws were quivering with nervousness. Lionblaze laid his tail across her shoulders, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. The pine forest was silent all around, and Mudpaw wondered if the entire forest was waiting in hushed silence for the fighting to start.

She could smell the scent of the rogues and she craned her neck to see their camp. It was hidden in a large swath of thin undergrowth, sheltered by pine trees and their low-hanging branches. They were only a few fox-lengths away from the Twoleg nest, which made Mudpaw even more nervous.

"I don't think the Twolegs are home," Dovewing whispered. "I can't sense them anywhere."

"That's good," Bramblestar offered. "We don't want them hearing the fighting."

Mudpaw caught sight of a big ginger tom sitting languidly in the sunshine, speaking idly to a light-brown tabby she-cat with clean, long fur. Scraps of a mouse lay between them, and Mudpaw's pelt burned – they were enjoying prey that wasn't theirs!

"That must be Dredge," Brackenfur decided, flicking his tail to the dark ginger tom. Looking closer, Mudpaw saw that the huge cat was missing his tail, and had scars running all along his body. He had seen quite a few fights in his lifetime. "Hawk mentioned him."

"He's their leader," Blackstar growled. "If we take him down, the rest will flee."

Bramblestar nodded in agreement. "I'll take my cats in while you move into position," he rumbled.

"Don't wait too long," Blackstar said quietly.

He raised his tail, and his Clan formed ranks behind him. Coalpaw remained, leaf wrap in his jaws, watching through dark green eyes as Blackstar led his Clan silently through the undergrowth, giving the camp a wide berth.

"Jayfeather, you and Coalpaw stay here and hide in the undergrowth," Bramblestar ordered. "Cats will come to you when they are injured."

Jayfeather and Coalpaw nodded in understanding. The two cats picked up their herb wraps and backed away from the battle-party, huddling themselves into a lush clump of ferns. Mudpaw memorized their location, so that if she were hurt she could rush to them for aid.

"Do you know the way home?" Lionblaze asked quietly.

Mudpaw nodded, tracing the route in her mind: up the dusty Twoleg path into ThunderClan territory, through the clearing, down the old Thunderpath, and into the ThunderClan camp, where Thornclaw and potential reinforcements lay. Though, judging by the amount of cats in the rogue's camp, she guessed they might not need them – the rogues were outnumbered.

"ThunderClan, are you ready?" Bramblestar asked, raising his tail. Mudpaw's heart was in her throat, but for some reason she felt strangely calm. Her stomach had stilled, and her claws were out. She could feel her warrior's blood burning for justice.

"We're ready!" Cloudtail announced.

Bramblestar nodded. He kinked his tail, and time itself seemed to slow to a halt as Mudpaw surged forward with her Clanmates into the rogue's camp. Bramblestar gave a powerful leap and landed on the shoulders of the dark ginger tom Dredge, and cried, _"For Rosepetal!"_

"_For Rosepetal!"_ the battle-cry was taken up amongst all the warriors, shouted to the heavens. Mudpaw added, _"For Hawk!"_ as she bore down on a young pale tabby tom. Lionblaze was by her side, his powerful muscles rippling beneath his golden-brown pelt.

When Mudpaw lunged beneath the pale tabby, Lionblaze leaped, knocking him over. Mudpaw let her claws dig into the pale tabby tom's pelt, tearing out fur and ripping his skin until he bled. The pale tabby shrieked in pain and wriggled away from Lionblaze and Mudpaw. He turned on them and, eyes betraying his aim, lunged at Mudpaw.

Lionblaze caught him around the neck with his jaws before he could lay a claw on his apprentice. The pale tabby screamed for freedom, and Lionblaze let him go. Mudpaw watched with satisfaction as the pale tabby kicked up dust in his escape.

Mudpaw looked about, finding that Cloudtail and Brackenfur were wrestling with the long-haired light brown tabby that had been sitting with Dredge just a moment before. Brackenfur scored his claws down her flank, but she managed to split Cloudtail's nose open into a spray of blood. With a howl of pain and fury, Cloudtail locked his teeth around her tail and refused to let go, leaving her at Brackenfur's mercy.

A sleek black tom was faster than Cherryfur, scratching at the poor she-cat from every angle, but Spiderleg appeared from behind him and pulled him to the ground, allowing for Cherryfur to claw at his belly until he screeched for freedom. Spiderleg let him go, only to have a silver tabby tom tear into his shoulder. Cherryfur bowled the silver tabby to the ground while Spiderleg limped out of the rogue camp for treatment.

Blood roared in Mudpaw's ears as she saw Bramblestar rolling around in the dust with Dredge. The huge ginger tom was putting up a fight like she had never seen – taking every chance he could to rake his claws across Bramblestar's sensitive areas.

Mudpaw was about to shout a warning, sighting a fluffy dark brown tabby tom about to leap onto Bramblestar's back, but ShadowClan beat her to it. Blackstar and his warriors streamed out of seemingly nowhere, flitting out from the shadows themselves and flinging themselves into the fray. Blackstar caught the fluffy tabby by surprise and sent him fleeing with a powerful blow from one massive paw.

"Mudpaw!" Lionblaze called.

Mudpaw spun and saw a ginger-and-white splotched she-cat leaping at her. Mudpaw swerved, but the rogue's claws caught her on the cheek, just below her eye, leaving a stinging, bleeding wound. Mudpaw cursed and leaped onto the blotched she-cat, claws unsheathed.

The she-cat reared up and caught her in the stomach, knocking the wind from Mudpaw's body and sending her flying. Mudpaw landed on her back hard enough to make her dizzy. Before she could recover, the blotchy she-cat was on top of her, raking at her with her claws.

"Who brings a kit to a battle?!" the she-cat screeched. "What a pathetic piece of fluff you are!"

Mudpaw growled, "I'm not a kit!" She placed her hind paws beneath the she-cat's ribs and launched her upwards, power surging in her hind legs, yowling, "I'm a _warrior!"_

The ginger-splotched she-cat didn't fly far, but she bumped right into Lionblaze, who raked her shoulders with his claws with a terrifying snarl. The blotched she-cat screeched – this time in pain – and fled.

"Coward," Lionblaze spat. He bent his head down and nudged Mudpaw up, bracing himself against her. "Are you all right?"

Mudpaw said breathlessly, "Yes!" All her energy seemed to be surging through her paws, and she was itching to get back into the fray. She could handle these mange-bags, no problem! These weren't trained warriors – just annoying, pesky rogues!

"_Blackstar!"_ some cat yowled, above the din of battle.

Mudpaw and Lionblaze looked to the center of the fighting to find that Blackstar was lying on his side. Mudpaw could just faintly see a thin outline of his rising from his body and stalking away, eyes bright and full of fury. Mudpaw's pelt prickled and she gasped, "Is he -?"

"He's lost a life!" Lionblaze told her. "He's not dead, but he needs protecting."

The warrior Smokefoot was standing above Blackstar, guarding his leader's body from harm. A large, lean-bodied, black-and-white cat wearing a collar appeared behind the smoky warrior. With a yowl, Smokefoot was down, caught beneath the collared cat's claws. A light brown tabby she-cat – also collared – leaped in to attack as well, and Smokefoot disappeared beneath the raging kittypets.

"Smokefoot!" Tawnypelt cried, helplessly. She and every other ShadowClan warrior were fighting, but Tawnypelt was doing her best to bundle away her opponent.

Lionblaze shouted, "Stay here!" before leaping to Smokefoot's defense. He bowled over the black-and-white kittypet, raking his claws down their spine. The light brown tabby she-cat whirled to face him, but when her claws didn't break Lionblaze's skin, she took a step back with a horrified expression. Smokefoot lay on the ground beside Blackstar, blood pooling beneath his body. He didn't move.

_No!_ Mudpaw thought, horrified. _Not another cat dead because of these monsters!_

* * *

"Hurry, _hurry,"_ Spiderleg urged.

Jayfeather resisted the urge to claw the dark warrior. "If you keep fidgeting," he growled, "you'll end up making the wound worse. _Hold still."_

Spiderleg was bleeding badly from the shoulder. Jayfeather could smell the blood-tang in the air. Coalpaw was busy chewing the marigold and horsetail into a poultice, while Jayfeather pressed cobwebs against the warrior's wound. Spiderleg's squirming wasn't making his job easy.

"Do you want to bleed to death?" Coalpaw asked shrewdly.

"N-No…" Spiderleg panted.

"Stop squirming, then," Coalpaw growled.

Jayfeather could tell from the smell in the air that Coalpaw's poultice was done. Jayfeather removed the cobweb and buried it beneath some loose dirt before wrapping another around his paw. The bush they were hiding near had quite a bit of cobweb clinging to its leaves, and it was actually a very lucky thing.

Coalpaw slathered on the poultice and Spiderleg _hiss_ed as the herbs worked. Jayfeather pressed cobwebs onto the wound, securing it to Spiderleg's fur. He wished he'd brought some catchweed, but they were all out – it would stop the poultice from rubbing off in the fighting.

Jayfeather released him, and Spiderleg shouted his thanks as he half-sprinted back into the fray. Jayfeather gave him two swipes of a rogue's paw before the leggy warrior was back to be treated.

"How do you think it's going?" Coalpaw wondered.

Jayfeather reached out with his senses. He could feel the terror, the battle-lust, the excitement, the worry… when he blinked, he thought he saw a faint image of Blackstar rise into the sky with a starry pelt. He knew for a fact that Smokefoot had died – he could see the starry warrior observing the battlefield, and he could smell the ShadowClan warrior's scent.

_Best not tell Coalpaw,_ he thought.

"Blackstar's lost a life," Coalpaw guessed. "Ever since I became Littlecloud's apprentice, I've been able to tell. He has, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Jayfeather agreed.

Coalpaw sighed. "He doesn't have many left."

Jayfeather knew. He knew just how many lives Blackstar had left, and Coalpaw was right - he didn't have many. Not many at all. This battle would not claim what remained of ShadowClan's long-time leader, though. Jayfeather knew that much. _It would take three badgers to take down Blackstar._

The noise of the battle was faint, but there were some yowls that reached the medicine cat's ears. He could almost count the wounds he could have to treat when they got back. He and Leafpool would be busy for a moon and a half just trying to repair this damage.

"Hey, Jayfeather," Coalpaw _hiss_ed. He felt the apprentice nudge him. "Hear that?"

Jayfeather adjusted his hearing, focusing not on the battle, but on the world around he and Coalpaw. He heard the quiet calls of birds and the scuffle of mice, but above it all… some cat's terrified _mew._

"That's a kit!" Jayfeather realized. Why was there a kit here? Blackstar had said there weren't any kits!

Jayfeather opened his jaws. Beyond the smells of herbs and blood and cats, Jayfeather detected the faint, milky scent of the kit – a tom. Jayfeather signaled for Coalpaw to remain while he stood and dropped into a stalking crouch, following the scent.

His whiskers twitched, alerting him to a nearby tree. He avoided it cleanly, focusing on keeping his paws moving silently across the boggy ground. The scent was getting closer, and it was shrouded by the heavy scent of plants.

Jayfeather found himself crouched before a large, leafy bush. The _mewl_ing was coming from beneath its leaves. He felt Coalpaw's eyes on him as he lifted the bush's leaves, and kit-scent washed over him. This kit had hidden himself here for a while.

"It _is_ a kit!" Coalpaw realized, amazed. Jayfeather felt the apprentice moving closer to him. "What's a little scrap like him doing out here?"

"I don't know," Jayfeather replied.

Coalpaw sniffed, and then exclaimed, "He smells like the rogues!" Jayfeather could feel Coalpaw's fur bristling. "In fact, he's got the same light brown tabby pelt that one of those she-cats does!"

The little kit reached out with a _hiss_ and scraped at Jayfeather with tiny, thorn-sharp claws. Jayfeather ducked out of the way as the kit scrambled out from the bushes and exclaimed, "Gotcha-a-a-AH! Y-You're… you're not Silky!"

"No, we're not," Jayfeather said frankly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Moss!" the tomkit replied haughtily. "Silky said she wanted to play, but when she told me to hide here, she never came back and now I'm _hungry!_"

Jayfeather breathed in the kit's scent. His milk-scent was stale. _What kind of queen abandons their kit before their old enough to live without milk?_ He thought. _A rogue, that's who._

"What should we do with him?" Coalpaw wondered.

"Well, apparently his mother wants nothing to do with him," Jayfeather said with a grunt. He could feel the innocence coming from Moss, and Jayfeather's heart went out to the little tomkit. "We can't do anything with him until after the battle."

"Battle?" Moss wondered. "What battle?"

"The most we can do is give him an herb to chew to forestall his hunger," Jayfeather decided. "Bring him with us."

He heard Coalpaw grasp Moss by the scruff. The kitten spat and tried fighting, but his lack of strength and his hunger won out. The kit came willingly back to where the medicine cats were hiding.

* * *

Mudpaw watched in shock as Dewpaw leaped at the light brown tabby kittypet, knocking her away from Lionblaze. The she-cat screeched in shock, and Mudpaw watched as the silver tabby from before rose from the crowd and grasped Dewpaw by the scruff and tossed him away.

"Dewpaw!" Mudpaw yowled.

Blood splashed everywhere as the silver tabby who drove Spiderleg off leaped and sank his claws into Dewpaw's throat. Mudpaw was stunned, and before she knew was she was doing, she was rushing, blind with rage, at the silver tabby.

"Mudpaw!" Lionblaze shouted, before disappearing beneath a crowd of cats.

Mudpaw slammed into the silver tabby with all the force she could muster. Her paws slid in Dewpaw's blood, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. She felt one of her paws twist painfully, and she cried out in pain.

The silver tabby was able to recover easily, and he stood before her, blood clinging from his pelt, hot and rank. Mudpaw looked up at him in horror as he raised blood-covered claws – the same claws that took Dewpaw's life – and lunged them at Mudpaw's throat.

"_No!"_ someone snarled.

Tigerheart had the silver tabby tom on his belly quicker than some cat could say 'mouse'. Mudpaw hadn't even had an idea of where Tigerheart had been the entire fight, but suddenly he was mercilessly clawing open the belly of the silver tabby tom, rage in his amber eyes. The silver tabby begged for his life, his eyes beginning to get glossy.

"Tigerheart, stop!" Dovewing called. She streaked across the battlefield and grasped Tigerheart by the scruff. She dragged him away from the silver tabby, allowing the bleeding rogue to flee. Tigerheart allowed himself to be pulled away, and he stared after his former opponent, stunned. "Warriors don't need to kill!"

"That wasn't a warrior," Tigerheart snarled.

"But _you_ are," Dovewing snapped. Blood trickled from a scratch on her shoulder, but she seemed fine otherwise. _"We're_ the ones with the code that keeps us from murdering any cat who happens by, remember?!"

Tigerheart glanced at Mudpaw. No matter how brutal he had been, Mudpaw was grateful for his help. Tigerheart broke away from Dovewing and leaped back into the battle, helping Brackenfur claw at a light-pelted she-cat. Dovewing sped to Mudpaw's side.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Mudpaw replied, "Sprained paw."

Dovewing looked back at the bloody body of Dewpaw, and then at Lionblaze, who was taking on most of the rogues single-pawed. "I'll stay with you," the pale gray she-cat decided.

Mudpaw was alright with that.

She looked across the battlefield, wondering where Bramblestar was. She spotted their leader lying on the ground, lifeless, beneath the huge, heavy paws of a panting Dredge. The huge ginger tom was bleeding heavily from his wounds, and one eye was puffed shut, but there was no disguising the triumph on his face from stealing one of Bramblestar's lives.

"No!" Mudpaw whispered.

"Flee!" Dredge yowled gleefully, perched on Bramblestar as if he were a rock. "Run in terror, you flea-bags – I have killed your leaders, and your strength is gone!"

Mudpaw watched as Blackstar rose, stiff with blood, from behind Dredge. He growled menacingly, "You have _no idea_ of our strength!"

Dredge turned around, and Mudpaw missed the look on his face as he witnessed Blackstar, alive once more. Dredge took a step back, horrified, as Blackstar lunged. With one well-aimed claw, Blackstar tore out Dredge's throat. Blood sprayed over the rogue's camp, and Dredge fell, gurgling, to the ground.

Blackstar stood over him, his shoulders hunched, heaving and panting for breath, and snarled, "That was for Smokefoot."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_The first cat to see Dredge_ dead was one of the kittypets. The tabby looked at Dredge's dead body in horror, and she squealed in terror, _"Dredge is dead!"_

Howls of despair came from the rogues. As Bramblestar rose again, his body splattered with Dredge's blood, the rogues screeched in terror. Bramblestar glanced at Dredge's body, and then looked at Blackstar. He nodded in understanding to the older leader.

The warriors of ThunderClan and ShadowClan gathered in a long line of bloodied cats with claws and teeth and no fear. With a flick of their tails, the leaders gave the signal for the line to surge forward, driving each and every rogue back into the woods. ShadowClan chased them the farthest, and Mudpaw guessed that they would be chased completely out of the territory. Only the two kittypets remained.

"_Never touch these cats again,"_ Blackstar snarled menacingly. With his shoulders squared, his tail lashing, his claws bloodied, and his ears flat to his head, Blackstar reminded Mudpaw of one of the great cats of legend.

Bramblestar and Blackstar watched as the kittypets fled, tails between their legs, blood patterning the ground, towards their Twoleg nest. Mudpaw nodded with satisfaction, sure that they would never see them again.

"Dewpaw!" Amberpaw wailed.

Mudpaw blinked, finding that Amberpaw and Snowpaw had discovered Dewpaw's body. Her heart sank – though they had won, there were many losses to consider now. Sprucepaw sat with Smokefoot, Blackstar by his side. Blackstar pressed his nose into Smokefoot's body, and let out a deep sigh.

"He was so brave," Mudpaw whispered. "I wish I… I hadn't been too late…"

Amberpaw and Snowpaw said nothing to her, but Mudpaw was welcomed as she crouched near the dead apprentice. She pressed her nose into his soft dark gray fur. _You were going to be a warrior,_ she thought. _Now you won't ever get the chance…_

"He is with StarClan now," Bramblestar said softly. He touched his nose to both Amberpaw and Snowpaw. "And he will look down upon you both with pride as you receive your warrior names tonight."

The prospect of becoming a warrior didn't excite Amberpaw or Snowpaw. Mudpaw pressed her pelt into Amberpaw's, wishing she knew how to comfort her kin. Dewpaw had been a fun-loving member of the apprentice's den, always pulling jokes and pranks with Stormpaw. Mudpaw recalled how he had once slipped a thorn into Willowpaw's nest because she had mocked his hunting skills. It had been funny.

_And now he's gone, just like Rosepetal,_ Mudpaw thought, her heart twisting with sorrow. _At least those rogues are finally gone._

As she thought this, the warriors returned, breathless. Rowanclaw reported, "They're gone – chased them right over our borders!"

"They won't be coming back again!" Cloudtail agreed, blood leaking from his nose. Brightheart was beside him, a clump of fur missing from her shoulder. "The cowards ran straight for their Twolegplace, I bet!"

"Cloudtail…" Bramblestar murmured.

"What is it…?" Cloudtail wondered. Mudpaw could hear him padding over. "What're you all… oh, no… _No!"_

Cloudtail pushed his way between the apprentices to bury his nose into his son's fur. Brightheart followed, horror in her remaining eye. She stared at her lost son, dumbstruck. "Not you, Dewpaw – not you!" Cloudtail cried.

"Father…" Amberpaw murmured.

"We're here, too," Snowpaw sighed. He and his sister pressed their pelts against Cloudtail and Brightheart.

Mudpaw stepped away from them, limping on her sprained paw, suddenly finding herself amidst two groups of mourning cats – ShadowClan was gathered around Smokefoot, each one paying their respects to him, while ThunderClan gathered around Dewpaw. Lionblaze laid his tail across her shoulders.

"It'll be all right," he said. "Dewpaw is with Rosepetal in StarClan now."

"He shouldn't be," Mudpaw mumbled.

"You did all you could – we all did," Lionblaze assured her. "It was his destiny."

Mudpaw wasn't sure if it was a good destiny to die as Dewpaw had. Why have a destiny if all it was going to lead to was death? She pressed against Lionblaze, suddenly feeling very, very lost.

"We have won," Blackstar croaked. "But at a price. These rogues will bother us both no longer, and there is no need for ThunderClan to remain on ShadowClan land."

Bramblestar nodded in understanding. "We will leave. We have dead to mourn and bury."

"As do we," Blackstar decided.

The two leaders limped away from one another. Cloudtail and Brightheart carried Dewpaw between them, heading through the trees towards the ThunderClan border. They were flanked and surrounded by their Clanmates, all of them silent and sorrowful. Bramblestar was behind them all, his tail up and head high.

"Come on," Lionblaze meowed. "Let's go."

* * *

"The battle's over," Jayfeather announced.

"I can tell," Coalpaw murmured. "So… what do we do with the kit?"

Jayfeather felt the little bundle of fluff's flank rising and falling beside him. He was such a young kit – no older than Flamekit, he figured – and he probably wouldn't remember any of this, nor would he recall his mother. "We can't just leave him," Jayfeather reasoned.

"He's one of the rogue's kits!" Coalpaw spat. Jayfeather imagined the apprentice's ears flat against his head, and the scathing look on his face. "ShadowClan doesn't want him."

Jayfeather felt irritation flash though his pelt. "Then ThunderClan won't abandon this kit!" he growled. _Typical ShadowClan!_

"Typical ThunderClan!" Coalpaw snapped. "Fine, keep him… and if he murders you in your sleep, don't come crying to us!"

Jayfeather heard Coalpaw leave in a huff. Jayfeather lashed his tail and picked up the kit gently by his scruff. Moss didn't move much – he was sleeping soundly, thanks to the poppy seed Jayfeather had given him. The kit banged against his chest as Jayfeather began making his way back to his Clanmates.

_Bramblestar is going to _love_ this…_ he thought.

* * *

It was sad to see Brightheart's face twist into grief. She and Cloudtail laid Dewpaw's limp body down onto the ground, and the ginger-and-white she-cat crouched before her son, sobbing. Whitewing pressed her pelt into her mother, while Cloudtail pressed onto her other side, murmuring comforts into her ears. Amberpaw and Snowpaw joined them, all of them pressed together around Dewpaw.

Millie approached, her eyes wide with dismay. Dewpaw had been her apprentice for many moons, and she had sent him into the battle with confidence that he could handle it. Graystripe pressed against her, and he and Millie padded forward to grieve for Dewpaw.

Though Rosepetal had already been buried, Mudpaw saw Daisy approaching Brightheart. She had heard rumors that Daisy had once fallen in love with Cloudtail, causing a rift between her and Brightheart. Now, however, the two confronted one another as grieving mothers. Brightheart allowed Daisy into the throng of mourning cats.

Leafpool appeared, slipping through the wounded cats to check for serious injuries. Spiderleg was admitted immediately for his shoulder wound, and Leafpool shooed away a worrying Lilyfoot. Leafpool only offered Cloudtail herbs for his split nose, which the tom took without complaint.

When it came time to examine Mudpaw, Leafpool said, nosing her paw, "It's just a sprain. Rest it for a day or two. If it starts to throb, come see me." The wound on Mudpaw's face was already caked with dried blood, and it itched terribly, but she sensed it was healing fine, since Leafpool didn't mention it. It would surely leave a scar, though.

Mudpaw nodded numbly. Leafpool looked at the young apprentice with sympathy. She murmured, "It'll be all right, Mudpaw. Dewpaw is with Rosepetal in StarClan. He gave his life for his Clan."

Leafpool left to check on Bramblestar. The news that Bramblestar lost a life in the battle had spread around camp, and the elders were hunched together, talking. Mudpaw didn't know what they were talking about. Squirrelflight and Cinderheart came out from the nursery, kits spilling out after them. Squirrelflight pressed against Bramblestar, while Cinderheart touched noses with Lionblaze.

The story of the battle was being passed around from cat to cat, but through it all Mudpaw could hear the tiniest of _meow_s, along with the grunting voice of a very irritated medicine cat apprentice. She turned around just as Jayfeather appeared, with – shockingly enough – a _kit_ in his jaws.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool gasped. "What is _this_ about?"

"I found him hiding in the bush at the battle," Jayfeather reported, plopping the kit down on the ground. "His mother was one of the rogues, and she abandoned him to die in the woods."

"We were just playing a game!" said the stubborn tomkit.

Jayfeather ignored him. "His name is Moss, and I thought that ShadowClan would not approve of taking him in."

"ThunderClan will not ignore a kit," Bramblestar decided. He glanced at Squirrelflight and asked, "Could you take him?"

"I have enough milk," she said, hesitantly at first. The longer she looked at the kit, though, the more Mudpaw could see a motherly spark in her eyes. "Of _course_ I'll take him – ShadowClan's loss!"

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Moss," Bramblestar announced. "This is your new home now."

"Wow…" Moss said, awed. "So many cats…"

"Take him into the medicine den," Leafpool ordered. "Check him for injuries."

Jayfeather nodded and scooped up the kit in his mouth again. Moss didn't seem to enjoy the ride, as he struggled every step of the way. Despite the somber situation, the sight made the Clan's whiskers twitch. Jayfeather passed Hawk as the ginger tom padded out of the nursery.

"Mudpaw!" he called. Hawk trotted over and pressed his muzzle against Mudpaw's. "You're all right!"

Mudpaw _purr_ed, and then pulled away from him. "Yeah," she replied, unable to hide the sadness. She looked to Dewpaw, and Hawk followed her gaze. The ginger-pointed tom sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Mudpaw…" he whispered.

"The rogues are gone," Mudpaw announced to him. "They won't trouble the lake any more. Dredge is dead."

Hawk's blue eyes widened. "Dead…?" he breathed. Then, with relief in his eyes, he stated, "You warriors are more amazing that I could have ever thought!"

Mudpaw felt her pelt burn, and she swallowed the words _I fought for you_ before she said them. The other apprentices were around, and she didn't want her littermates to overhear her saying anything that might make them think she was moony about the loner.

"Your paw?" Hawk asked.

"Just a sprain," Mudpaw insisted. She glanced at her denmates as they crowded around Dewpaw's body. She glanced back at Hawk, and the loner fidgeted.

"Go on," he said. "You knew him better than I did."

Mudpaw nodded. She would speak with him later. The sun was high in the sky still, though it felt as if the battle had taken the entire day. Mudpaw limped over to squeeze in between Stormpaw and Willowpaw. For once, her sister didn't complain. Mudpaw pressed her nose into Dewpaw's cold fur and settled down to mourn.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's call woke Mudpaw from her dozing. She shook her head, dizzy with weariness, to find that the entire Clan had gathered to Bramblestar's summons. Those mourning Dewpaw were sitting up, staring up at their leader.

"Did anyone see me?" Mudpaw whispered to Stormpaw.

The gray apprentice shook his head. "And if anyone did," he added, "they wouldn't have blamed you."

"Sssh," Graystripe _hiss_ed.

Stormpaw fell silent, and Mudpaw looked up at Bramblestar. Mudpaw had slept almost all day, and now it was sunset once more, the red light gleaming off of their leader's pelt and turning it into dark flame.

"Today, a great battle was won," Bramblestar announced. "The rogues that killed Rosepetal and slaughtered several ShadowClan cats have been driven away. Blackstar killed their leader, and they are gone from this forest."

ThunderClan cheered.

"The battle, however, was not without losses," Bramblestar went on. "ShadowClan lost Smokefoot in the midst of the fighting, and Dewpaw went down fighting beside warriors who were his equals. ThunderClan will forever honor their memories, and the parts they played in driving back these lawless intruders."

ThunderClan was silent, and Cloudtail pressed against Brightheart.

"May they find good hunting in StarClan," Leafpool called.

ThunderClan took up the prayer, and even Cloudtail, who didn't believe much in StarClan, repeated it.

"There are other matters to attend to before Dewpaw's burial," Bramblestar went on. "There is the matter of the kitten Jayfeather found near the rogue's camp. Squirrelflight has decided to nurse him. His name will be Mosskit, and he will become a warrior of ThunderClan."

"Is that wise?" Dustpelt asked. "His parents were those rogues, no doubt! What if they come looking for him?"

"What if _he_ wants to go looking for _them?"_ Sandstorm added.

"Those rogues will not be setting foot in Clan territory again," Bramblestar growled. "The kit will not remember his parents… but if, when the time comes, he wishes to seek them out, he may. That is his choice. Clan life is not for every cat, and Mosskit will have to decide for himself what he wishes to be in the end. Until then, he will train as a warrior when he reaches his sixth moon."

ThunderClan was mumbling amongst themselves, and Mudpaw could sense their uncertainty.

"You all should know very well that the action of a kits' parent does not determine who they become when they grow up," Bramblestar pointed out. "My father was a tyrant and an ambitious murderer – am I the same cat as him?"

"No!" shouted the vast majority of ThunderClan, Mudpaw included. Those who didn't yowl their opinion were nodding up at Bramblestar, respect for the dark tabby warrior in their eyes.

"Then Mosskit stays," Bramblestar said decisively. "Now, on to our last order of business… Amberpaw and Snowpaw, come forward."

Brightheart and Cloudtail pressed their noses into their kits' fur as they got up from their mourning crouches and padded through the crowd. Graystripe and Berrynose pushed through with them, eventually coming to their apprentices' sides.

"You have both proven yourselves to have the spirits of warriors today," Bramblestar announced. "Amberpaw, come forward."

Amberpaw stepped out of the crowd just as Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge to meet her. Looking into her eyes, Bramblestar announced, "Amberpaw, I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down upon you. You have studied hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend you as a warrior to them in your turn. The promise to protect your Clan has already been proven, and so Amberpaw, I name you Amberlight. The Clan honors your spirit and warmth, and we welcome you as a warrior."

Bramblestar rested his nose against Amberlight's forehead, and the new warrior licked his shoulder in return. She stepped back to sit beside Graystripe, who was _purr_ing proudly.

"Snowpaw," Bramblestar went on, approaching the white apprentice. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon you as well. You have studied hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and I commend you as a warrior to them in your turn. Your promise to protect ThunderClan has already been proven today, and so Snowpaw, I name you Snowtail. The Clan honors your skill and independence, and we welcome you as a warrior."

Snowtail licked Bramblestar's shoulder and stepped back, his eyes shining. Berrynose nudged his apprentice, pride shining in his eyes.

"The spirit of your brother is looking down upon you now," Bramblestar told them, "and he is proud. Welcome, Amberlight and Snowtail!"

"Amberlight! Snowtail! Amberlight! Snowtail!" the Clan chanted.

"Amberlight, Snowtail," Bramblestar went on, the noise of the Clan dying down, "instead of keeping vigil tonight, you both may sit beside Dewpaw and bury him in the morning with the elders and your family."

"Thank you," Snowtail murmured. Amberlight said nothing, but there was gratitude in her eyes.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled. "Today we have faced a great hardship – and I am sure that there will be many more to come! But we are warriors of ThunderClan, and we will work together to overcome any obstacle that lies in our path. As your leader, I swear to you, I will do everything within my power to make ThunderClan as great as it was under Firestar's leadership."

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the Clan cheered.

"Wait!" some cat called.

It was Leafpool.

"What about Hawk?" she asked, the entire Clan silent.

Mudpaw blinked, and then looked about. The ginger tom was sitting just outside the medicine cat's den, watching the meeting with round, awed blue eyes.

"Of course," Bramblestar said. He leaped back onto the Highledge and announced, "Hawk, you are a loner. Your allegiance is to no Clan, but ThunderClan will welcome you any time you are in our territory. You warned us of the rogues, and we thank you for that… but it is your decision if you decide to stay."

"What will happen if do decide to stay?" Hawk wondered, looking nervous.

"You will be trained as a warrior, and be given a warrior's name," Bramblestar promised. "But this is your decision, Hawk. Until then, you will stay with us until Leafpool and Jayfeather have decided your wounds are fully healed."

"T-Thank you," Hawk stammered. "Your generosity is more than I could have ever expected."

Mudpaw could see the uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't look at her, but she couldn't help but wishing that he would. Maybe if he saw just how much she wanted him to stay, he would? She blinked, the strength of her feelings overwhelming her for a moment – had she always felt this way about the loner?

"Warriors of ThunderClan," Bramblestar called, breaking Mudpaw from her reverie, "these past two days have been full of sorrow. We will push through, and we will never forget Dewpaw or Rosepetal."

Bramblestar leaped from the Highledge once more, ending the meeting. He padded forward and crouched before Dewpaw's body, pressing his nose into the soft dark gray fur of the dead apprentice. He stayed there, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and their kits crowding around him, close to the lost apprentice. Most of the Clan joined them in their vigil.

Lionblaze was suddenly beside Mudpaw. "Get some rest," he told her. "You have a break from training with that sprained paw, but you still have light duties to preform tomorrow."

Mudpaw nodded, too tired to argue. She limped over to the apprentice's den and slid into her nest. It felt like she hadn't slept in a moon, and her paw stung whenever she moved it wrong. She settled herself into her nest and curled herself into a tight ball.

She didn't have to force herself to fall asleep – it came quickly, like a rush of water, causing her vision to go black and sweeping her off her paws and into her dreams.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"_So?" Lionblaze asked._

Leafpool pressed her nose to Mudpaw's pad. Her eyes were closed, concentrating hard. Lionblaze fidgeted beside his apprentice, his whiskers twitching, obviously eager to be off. Mudpaw rolled her eyes at his impatience, all while disguising her own.

It had been two days since the battle. Dewpaw and Rosepetal were buried, and life went on without them. Amberlight and Snowtail had moved out of the apprentice's den and into the warrior's den, allowing Mudpaw to take their spot for herself to sleep in relative quiet away from the other apprentice's chatter. Mosskit had assimilated well into ThunderClan, already getting under everyone's paws and taking Flamekit with him.

Everything seemed to be back to normal.

Mudpaw's sprained paw had stopped hurting yesterday, but Leafpool had said to give it another day. The scratches on her face had already dried up, and she knew they would form into scars to be proud of. But Mudpaw was as eager to be out of camp as Lionblaze – she had been cooped up for far too long, changing out the elder's begging almost constantly and making sure the nursery was spotless.

Leafpool lifted her nose and said, "She's all right to go, if she takes it easy. She comes back the instant she begins limping again."

Lionblaze nodded to indicate that he'd heard. He kneaded his paws against the ground and insisted, "Come on, Mudpaw – Thornclaw and Blossomfall are waiting for us."

It was just a routine patrol along the WindClan border. The ShadowClan border was still being covered (on both sides) by a rather large patrol, just to make sure that the rogues didn't come back. There hadn't been scent or sight of them since the fighting, and ShadowClan had renewed their borders as strongly as possible. Both Clans seemed to want to make sure that no stray cat made their way down to the lake without knowing what was there.

"Coming," Mudpaw called.

She tested her paw and found that it held strong and sound before she dashed out of the medicine cat's den. Lionblaze followed her, nodding good-bye to his mother and brother before padding up to her side.

"It's not like I've missed a moon of training, you know," Mudpaw told him.

"I know, but I like the training sessions," Lionblaze admitted. "Even the patrolling. It's a nice feeling, training young cats."

Mudpaw frowned, unsure if she wanted a young, inexperienced cat tailing her around all the time when she was a warrior. Surely the Clan could make better use for her than that?

"You'll understand when you've been given an apprentice," Lionblaze told her, as if he could guess what she was thinking.

Mudpaw only shrugged. The camp bustled all around them, cats going about their daily duties. Stormpaw and Beechpaw were in camp today, clearing out the dens in Mudpaw's place. They were dragging soiled moss from the elder's den out to the dirtplace behind the nursery, unaware that Mosskit had rallied Flamekit and the other kits into stalking them. Their bellies were low to the ground and their tiny tails were high as they crawled clumsily across the ground – but Stormpaw and Beechpaw's mouths were full of foul moss, so they couldn't detect their followers.

Whiskers twitching, Mudpaw sought for Hawk. Leafpool had said that he could leave her den a day ago, and his nest had been moved to just outside the elder's den, on the other side of the curtain of honeysuckle. It was a cozy, quiet part of camp, and Hawk seemed to enjoy it. Right now, he was sharing a mouse with Spiderleg and Lilyfoot, chatting with them.

"He seems to be getting the hang of things," Lionblaze commented.

"Do you think he'll stay?" Mudpaw wondered.

Lionblaze shrugged. "That's up to him," he replied.

Mudpaw frowned. Every cat was saying that – or something similar to it. When Hawk was well enough for a practice patrol, though, Mudpaw wanted to be there to ensure that he liked what he saw.

"You can't force him," Lionblaze told her quietly.

Mudpaw snapped defensively, "Aren't we supposed to be patrolling?"

Lionblaze's whiskers twitched, and then he said, "Yes, we are." He looked around for Thornclaw and Blossomfall. The two were just finishing up their breakfast outside the warrior's den, and Thornclaw was reaching over to playfully bat a scrap of bracken off of Blossomfall's shoulder.

"You sure those two have patrolling on their mind?" Mudpaw asked coyly.

Lionblaze flicked her on the muzzle with his tail. "I'll go get them," he grumbled.

Mudpaw waited beside the entrance of camp, whiskers twitching as Lionblaze went to interrupt Thornclaw and Blossomfall's "playing". The look of disappointment on their faces made Mudpaw think that they wished the patrol had just been forgotten about.

_They are _so_ moony for one another,_ Mudpaw thought. The entire Clan knew it – they were just waiting for Blossomfall to announce kits. Mudpaw glanced at Hawk, still eating with Spiderleg and Lilyfoot. Knowing Spiderleg, Lilyfoot must have been the cat to invite the young loner to eat with them. She wondered if they were asking him about his life, but Mudpaw couldn't help but notice how close Spiderleg and Lilyfoot were sitting to one another.

_They're practically mates, too,_ Mudpaw realized. The two warriors had been close for a while, almost since Lilyfoot had become a warrior. Mudpaw wondered when the rest of the Clan would be gossiping about them as much as they gossiped about Thornclaw and Blossomfall - those two were all the elders seemed to be speaking of lately.

Mudpaw's eyes rested on Hawk, and she recalled Beechpaw's accusation of her being moony for the ginger-pointed loner. Mudpaw's tail twitched at the thought. Did she want to spend her life having kits? She wasn't even a warrior yet!

Kneading her paws into the ground, she thought, _I wonder if I'll ever find the perfect cat for me…_

_I wonder if it's…?_

_No…_ she shook her head.

_I'm just being a mouse-brained she-cat,_ she decided. Sternly, with a look at Lionblaze, she thought, _Let me become a brave, respected warrior like _him_ before I decide who I chose to mate with. Let me accomplish something first._

She only hoped that it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

The patrol had been quick, clean, and easy – a welcome change of pace considering that Mudpaw had been involved in a battle not long before. There was no trouble from WindClan to speak of, and a WindClan patrol had just passed by not long before they had.

Mudpaw's pads were sore when she returned to ThunderClan's camp. She and Lionblaze sat outside the camp's entrance while Thornclaw and Blossomfall went in to make their report. Mudpaw sensed that Lionblaze wanted to get Mudpaw back into training as soon as possible.

When Thornclaw and Blossomfall were gone, Lionblaze began leading her towards the training hollow. Mudpaw padded after him, thoughts nagging at her mind. The battle was still fresh in her mind, and so was the fact that she had nearly died – it was only thanks to Tigerheart that she survived. She was thankful that the tom was there, but why had he been so vicious?

"Something on your mind?" Lionblaze asked, entering the sunny, sandy hollow.

"Hm?" Mudpaw wondered. "How can you tell?"

"You're usually badgering me about what moves we're going to learn," Lionblaze replied. He settled himself down on the sunbaked sand and asked, "What's up?"

Mudpaw shrugged. "I was just thinking…"

"About the battle?"

"About Tigerheart."

Lionblaze's eyes flashed, and he twitched his whiskers curiously. "Go on…"

"Are all ShadowClan cats so… mean?" Mudpaw asked.

Lionblaze blinked, as if he hadn't been expecting her to ask that. He thought for a moment before replying, "ShadowClan is a lot like ThunderClan. You'd be surprised how similar we are. However, we differ in training techniques – ShadowClan apprentices are taught with claws unsheathed, and their medicine cats use deathberries. ShadowClan's ways of looking at things are more… aggressive."

"That's not really the answer I'm looking for," Mudpaw mumbled. Then, she explained to Lionblaze what had happened during the battle – how Tigerheart had saved her from the murderous silver tabby who killed Dewpaw. "He attacked the silver tabby as if he had no choice but to kill him. You seem to know Tigerheart – was he always like that?"

Lionblaze's flicked an ear, something unreadable in his eyes. Mudpaw sensed it in her paws that he was going to hide something important from her. He told her, "Tigerheart is a fierce fighter. He once trained with the Dark Forest cats."

"He did?!" Mudpaw had heard about the ThunderClan cats who had trained with the dark warriors – Ivypool, Thornclaw, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker and Birchfall – but she hadn't known who trained in the other Clans. Most of the cats who had trained in the Dark Forest defected from the dark "Clan" and rejoined their true Clans when the time came to fight… and thankfully all the ThunderClan cats had done just that.

Lionblaze nodded. "He learned a great many skills from them – and the Dark Forest is far more brutal than ShadowClan. He must have seen Dewpaw's death and defended you – he is part ThunderClan, you know."

"I see," Mudpaw scuffled her paws against the sandy earth. It still felt as if Lionblaze was hiding something from her – in fact, now she was _confident_ that he was. She said, "Sorry – I was just wondering."

"I won't be teaching you moves like that," Lionblaze assured her. "Warriors fight to defend, not to kill – besides, your mother would tear my ears off if she knew I was teaching you Dark Forest techniques."

"Oh?" Ivypool had trained with them, but Mudpaw didn't see how those moves couldn't help her become a better warrior. They were powerful attacks, and they could be easily used in a pinch if she knew them.

"The Great Battle is over," Lionblaze insisted. "And nothing like that is ever going to happen again." He stood up, the sunlight turning his pelt to flame. "Now, come on – we have training to get to."

Mudpaw positioned herself, crouching to meet whatever it was that Lionblaze was planning. When he leaped, she was prepared with a quick roll to get away. But when he turned and gave her flank a righteous blow, Mudpaw fell onto her side with a _huff._

"Ow," she complained, getting up.

"Things are only going to get harder from here on out, Mudpaw," Lionblaze told her, lashing his tail. "That battle showed you what real fighting is like – now that you have that experience, there's no way I'm going easy on you – understand?"

Mudpaw nodded, determination flooding her senses. She stood on her toes, tail waving in the air. She and Lionblaze circled one another, mentor and apprentice, eyes locked, tails lashing, _hiss_ing threats and demoralizing comments.

It was going to be hard, but Mudpaw was ready to face what was to come. The battle had woken something within – a warrior's spirit. It made her feel stronger and faster, and more calm in the face of danger.

The two of them trained until sundown. When they were done, Mudpaw's long brown fur was caked and clouded with dust and sand, and her muscles ached with the intensity of the training – yet she was satisfied with herself.

They returned to camp, and Mudpaw selected a plump mouse from the fresh-kill pile. The prey was beginning to fatten up as newleaf began to take hold in the forest, and she sat down with the other apprentices to eat. Stormpaw was boasting to Beechpaw about catching a massive rabbit, while Silverpaw and Willowpaw were sharing tongues and talking quietly, _purr_ing about this and that.

"Mind if I eat with you?"

Mudpaw looked up to find Hawk, a starling at his paws.

"Did you catch that?" Mudpaw asked.

Hawk shook his head. "No, but Cloudtail said that he wouldn't mind showing me how to hunt beneath all these trees," he replied. "So, can I eat with you?"

Mudpaw scooted over to allow the tomcat to sit with her. The other apprentices eyed the loner warily, as if they weren't used to him yet, until Stormpaw burst, "Can you tell us a story, Hawk?"

Hawk looked at them, shocked. "Uh… sure?" he replied, the fur on his shoulders rising a little from his nervousness. "I don't have too many stories – I haven't really done much…"

"Surely you must have _something?"_ Willowpaw insisted.

Hawk shifted on his paws. Finally, he took a deep breath and then said, "Alright – here's one." All the apprentices leaned in to listen. "But you need to let me eat afterward, all right?"

"OK," they promised.

Hawk began, "I had just run away from my Up- I mean, my Twolegs. I was young, afraid, and, despite it all, very overconfident. I was determined to make a name for myself in my Twolegplace… which meant that my old kittypet name had to go.

"I spent a moon pondering what my new name would be. It had to show how strong and daring I am, I thought, but it didn't have to make me sound vicious or unapproachable. It needed to be a frightening enough name that it would keep the meaner, older cats away, but still make me look good to the other, more well-meaning cats.

"I found my name while I was wandering out in the fields outside my Twolegplace. I had made a den beneath the branches of an old sycamore, and several other cats lived around me, including a queen and her newborn kits. She had three of them, and all of them were precious. She was very, very defensive of them though, and never let anyone near them."

"Why?" Silverpaw asked.

Mudpaw wondered, too, but she supposed it was different living outside of a Clan. Clan queens didn't mind other cats of their Clan seeing their kits – but that was because everyone knew everyone, and there was no doubting the trust and loyalty that each cat had.

"Her kitting was very hard," Hawk explained. "I heard from another loner that her mate was mean, and when the kits were born he tried to take them. She fought back against him, and he left her with a nasty scar on her shoulder. So she did everything she could to make sure her kits were safe from outsiders."

Hawk paused to sweep his tail around his paws, and then he went on, "One day, while she was walking through the fields with her kits, teaching them about prey and hunting and such, a hawk – bigger than any bird I had ever seen – swooped down to steal her kits!"

The other apprentices gasped. They had all heard of the mountain Tribe who hunted hawks for food, but it didn't stop them from being a danger to Clans and their kits. Hawks were infamous for snatching up young, unsuspecting, and undefended kittens and whisking them away to their deaths.

"She tried to fight it off, but her mate had wounded her shoulder and she had a hard time. The hawk managed to grab one kit, but by then I was already charging at it. I leaped and grabbed the bird with my claws. My weight, the kits' weight, and the queen's weight dragged the hawk down where I could tear its throat out and kill it.

"The queen was grateful, and she asked me my name," Hawk went on. "I told her I didn't really have on yet – that I was still thinking. She said she would call me _Hawk,_ to remember the cat who saved her kits… and for my tail, which looked like the tail of the hawk I killed. It sort of stuck from there."

Mudpaw looked at his tail. She didn't know what a hawk's tail looked like, but she supposed that Hawk's fluffy ginger-and-tabby tail could look like a bird's plumage.

"So you killed a hawk, Hawk?" Silverpaw said, amazed, "All on your own?"

"With no training?" Beechpaw asked, more skeptically.

Hawk shrugged. "I didn't need training to know that the hawk needed to die," he replied. "Besides, Purdy taught me a few moves. My father did, too – but my mother disapproved of it."

"Kittypets can't fight!" Willowpaw exclaimed. "You're all too soft!"

"I'm not a kittypet," Hawk pointed out, narrowing his ice-blue eyes. "But my father taught me and my littermates a few basic fighting moves when we were young, just in case we encountered trouble in our Twoleg nests. I didn't need any real training to know that I needed to kill the hawk. I didn't exactly kill it with grace, but I saved the kits, and that's what counts."

"That's amazing!" Stormpaw gasped. "Wow!"

It _was_ amazing. Mudpaw twitched her whiskers, looking at the loner with admiration. She couldn't help but imagine Hawk as a warrior of ThunderClan, using his hawk-killing skills to help defend the Clan. ThunderClan had great warriors – she was sure that Hawk would make another great addition.

_It's his choice,_ she reminded herself. _I can't force him to stay. _He_ has to want it…_

"The kits would like to hear that story," Silverpaw pointed out. "They _love_ stories like that. It might keep them out of everyone else's fur!"

Hawk had taken a bite of his starling thoughtfully. Swallowing, he said, "I'll see what I can do about telling them."

Mudpaw tucked into her mouse, quiet, as the other apprentices badgered Hawk about his life as a kittypet. Silverpaw wanted to know what a Twoleg den looked like, while Stormpaw wondered if the kittypet food was really hard as rabbit droppings. Willowpaw asked how the water tasted, while Beechpaw wondered how Hawk entertained himself. He answered the questioned patiently, giving himself time to eat between them, and by the time he was done talking there was nothing but feathers and bones before him and the moon was in the sky.

Exhausted, Mudpaw announced that she was going to sleep. Willowpaw and Stormpaw voted to join her, while Beechpaw and Silverpaw talked about something they needed to take care of before they slept.

Mudpaw had just made herself comfortable when she heard Hawk mew, "Mudpaw…?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied tiredly. "Just exhausted. Lionblaze nearly tore off all my fur today… I had to fight for every strand!"

"I was thinking of asking if I could go hunting with you, Lionblaze and Cloudtail tomorrow," Hawk mumbled. "Maybe get to know your territory a little better."

"Are you thinking of staying?"

"Yes…" Hawk admitted. "But I want it to be for the right reasons."

"Sure," Mudpaw replied. "I'd love to!"

Hawk smiled, and then he pulled his head out of the den. "Good night, Mudpaw," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night," Mudpaw whispered back. She curled up into a tight ball. Before she fell asleep, a trill of excitement ran through her – Hawk was finally going to see ThunderClan's territory, with her by his side! That fact alone made it unexpectedly easy to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hawk's a traveler, but I'm afraid that he has never traveled _that_ far... Going over the mountains was tough for six cats... it would be much harder for one.**

**Chapter 13**

"_Keep your belly close to the_ ground, Hawk," Cloudtail instructed. "You'll never catch anything like that!"

Mudpaw watched in amusement as Hawk lowered his haunches. His ice-blue eyes were focused and determined – he seemed really intent on learning ThunderClan hunting techniques. He had a good stance already, but he was more used to hunting in open spaces with sparse trees – here, where the forest was thickest, he would need to rely on stealth, not speed.

"Like this?" Hawk breathed.

"Right," Cloudtail said, nodding. He seemed to enjoy being Hawk's unofficial mentor, though Mudpaw figured he just wanted a cat to boss around. He circled Hawk as the ginger-and-cream tom sat up. "Your crouch is a little wonky, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Why don't you look for some prey?" Mudpaw suggested.

"The best way to practice is by hunting for real," Lionblaze agreed. "There should be something around here."

The day was mild, promising sun and clouds and slightly warm winds. Greenleaf was evident, but still at least two moons away. The Gathering would be in a few nights, Mudpaw knew, since the moon was beginning to swell and brighten. Jayfeather had returned from his journey to the Moonpool with an ominous look on his face the day after the battle, but told no cat what he had seen. Mudpaw wasn't interested in the words of StarClan, though; she wanted to go to her first Gathering – and see if Hawk could come along.

Sunlight dappled the cats' pelts as they discussed their plans in the sandy hollow. Cloudtail was nodding in agreement, and he said, "We'll find a good spot and try our paws at getting you to catch prey. How's that sound?"

"Good," Hawk offered.

"How about near the Sky Oak?" Lionblaze suggested. "Molepelt claimed that there was a good nest of mice near there; plus, I can give Mudpaw a lesson in tree-climbing."

"Sounds perfect," Cloudtail agreed. "So long as Mudpaw doesn't go searching for beehives."

"I won't!" Mudpaw bristled indignantly.

Cloudtail's whiskers twitched, and then said, "Well, let's head out."

* * *

They reached the Sky Oak by sunhigh. Wind ruffled Mudpaw's still kit-soft fur, giving her a chill despite the warmth of the day. The Sky Oak loomed before the cats, its leaves rustling and new, sending fresh, crisp scents down to the cats below. The lake touched the stony, sandy shore just before them, waves rippling at the cats lazily with the low wind.

"What can you smell?" Lionblaze instructed.

Mudpaw opened her jaws. Then, she reported, "Fox – very stale, though. I can smell that Graystripe's patrol went past here not too long ago."

"Who was with them?"

"Cherryfur, Seedstep, and Willowpaw," Mudpaw replied.

"Good," Lionblaze praised. Mudpaw felt her fur grow warm with pride. Lionblaze turned to Hawk and then asked, "What else?"

Hawk looked startled to be questioned. With a flick of his tail, he scented the air. Then, he reported, "I smell fox, like Mudpaw said. Also Graystripe and the others. I can smell… fish?"

Mudpaw scented the air. A slight gust of wind had brought the scent of RiverClan to ThunderClan territory. She told him, "That's RiverClan – they live on the other side of the lake. That's the most we ever smell of them – it's WindClan and ShadowClan who border us."

Lionblaze and Cloudtail nodded to show that Mudpaw was correct. "Learn that scent, though," Cloudtail advised. "Even though we don't see much of RiverClan on this side of the lake, all Clans are allowed to travel within two tail-lengths of the shore without being given trouble. If you scent them inland, it helps to know which Clan you're scenting."

Hawk nodded, and he seemed to be committing RiverClan scent to memory. He looked out onto the gray-blue lake, his eyes searching for where RiverClan territory might lay. All Mudpaw could see of their territory was a scrubby line of reeds and brush. It was hard to identify it from here.

"There must be more," Lionblaze decided. "What else can the two of you smell?"

Both Mudpaw and Hawk scented the air. Mudpaw kept her ears pricked, too, listening for the slightest sound of prey deep within her ear fur. She could hear at least four tiny heartbeats deep within the earth near the Sky Oak, and her mouth watered – she hadn't eaten yet today.

"Mice," she stated. Hawk nodded to show that he had scented it, too.

"Be quiet," Lionblaze advised, lowering his voice.

"They're between those two roots," Hawk stated, quietly, gesturing with his paw towards two old, gnarled roots that curled together almost protectively. It was a good spot for a mouse nest, Mudpaw reflected.

"How are we going to get them out?" Cloudtail asked, his voice a whisper. "Remember – mice are fast, and there are more than one in that hole. It'll be hard to trap them."

Mudpaw looked about, trying to think. She glanced at a bright-berried bush about a fox-length away. "What if we use those to lure them out?" she asked quietly.

Lionblaze glanced at the bush. He recognized the plant – juniper – and his eyes brightened. "That might work!" he said with a smile.

"We should mix some nuts in, too," Hawk suggested. "Mice are more accustomed to eating nuts, and the smell of them would mask the smell of the berries. It would make it seem like less of a trap."

"Good thinking," Cloudtail praised. He looked to Lionblaze and stated, "Hawk and I will look for some nuts – you and Mudpaw gather a few berries."

Lionblaze nodded, and the two toms crept away, their bellies low and tails high. Mudpaw and Lionblaze headed off to the juniper bush and began picking some of the brighter, juicier-looking berries for their trap. Mudpaw was careful not to swallow them, not wanting to go to Jayfeather and Leafpool with a bellyache.

"You think this will work?" Mudpaw asked.

"Why shouldn't it?" Lionblaze wondered. He had a few berries between his paws. "Mudpaw, you've been training for nearly a moon now – you're coming into your own as an apprentice, and soon enough you're going to have to come up with your own ideas. I won't be instructing you on your hunting technique constantly."

Mudpaw's heart leaped at the thought of more freedom in her apprentice duties. Lionblaze wasn't a stifling mentor to begin with, but he was right – she was beginning to get it, and she didn't need to be nudged and pushed as much as other apprentices.

"You were a confident cat from the beginning," Lionblaze went on, rolling his collection of berries onto a leaf. Mudpaw copied him, adding her berries to his meager pile. "Confidence in a warrior is good – _over_confidence is what will get you into trouble. It's my job to temper that part of you into a cat who can be called a warrior of ThunderClan."

Mudpaw nodded, and she wrapped the leaf around the juniper berries, like she recalled Jayfeather showing her just before the battle with the rogue cats. She took the bundle into her mouth and followed her mentor as he crept back to the roots of the Sky Oak. Hawk and Cloudtail were already there, perched on the cradling roots, setting up the nuts they had found.

Lionblaze passed them the leaf wrap, and Cloudtail speared a few berries with his claws. He placed them delicately amidst the nuts – not too many, or else the juniper would cloud the scent of the nuts. Then, he and Hawk leaped off of the roots to wait for the mice to take the bait.

They didn't need to wait long. Soon enough, Mudpaw could hear the scuffling of tiny paws and the _chitter_ing of mice. Lionblaze, in a low crouch, shuffled through the leaf-mold to creep up on the mice from behind. Cloudtail, Mudpaw, and Hawk spread out, low to the ground and silent, ready to catch the unknowing prey.

Lionblaze leaped, and the scent of blood told the other cats he had made a kill. The other mice scattered – Lionblaze was blocking their den, so they leaped out of the roots of the Sky Oak and out into the forest.

Cloudtail caught one by its tail, dragging it towards him for the killing bite. Mudpaw's mouse ran straight into her, as if it thought it could run between her legs. It got caught in her fur, and Mudpaw delivered the final blow. Hawk leaned to one side, catching his mouse with one paw. He trapped it between his paws quickly and killed it.

All four cats stood up with mice dangling from their jaws, pride beaming from their faces. They dropped their mice into a makeshift pile between them, and they sat there, staring at their haul – it was good for early newleaf, and the mice were plump and juicy.

"No eating until you've hunted for the Clan," Lionblaze reminded them all. "Cloudtail and I will take these back to camp – this was a very good idea, Mudpaw."

Mudpaw sat up a little straighter, proud of herself and unable to hide it.

"You two can hunt," Lionblaze decided. "Be back by sundown – and remember, _no eating._ This prey goes to the queens and elders, not your bellies."

"Understood," Hawk replied.

Mudpaw only nodded. Though she was starving, she wasn't about to break the warrior code.

Lionblaze gathered up two of the mice, and he began heading back to camp. Cloudtail wished them luck before taking the other two and following the golden-brown tabby. When Cloudtail's fluffy white pelt had disappeared into the undergrowth, Hawk turned to Mudpaw with a great smile on his face.

"I hunted like a Clan cat!" Hawk expressed, disbelief in his voice. "I never thought that hunting with other cats would be productive!"

"That's what Clan warriors and apprentices do," Mudpaw told him. "We work _together_ to survive – loyalty to our Clan is what makes us strong, and the ability to work with one another because of that loyalty makes us a Clan."

Hawk took a deep breath. He looked out at the lake, and then he murmured, "You're all so amazing… How can I ever hope to fit in?"

"You want to stay?" Mudpaw wondered, hope rising in her chest and filing her lungs with a sweet gust of breath. She couldn't help but _purr._

Hawk kneaded his paws into the ground. "I love my freedom," he told her. "To go where I want, to _do_ what I want…"

"We're free here," Mudpaw told him.

"My freedom had no _purpose,_ though," Hawk went on. "I was only caring for myself. I was selfish, and I never thought to share prey with others. Loners are a kinder cat, yes, but in reality we are only less violent rogues. I see that now. We are just as selfish and just as cowardly, though we do not show our claws often.

"The freedom I felt when I shed my kittypet life… it was great, but it served no purpose. I was walking through life without a goal." Hawk paused, then went on, "But your Clan… selflessly fighting for one another, hunting for those who cannot hunt for themselves… I want to have a purpose, Mudpaw. I want freedom, but I want a _goal."_

Mudpaw pressed against him and then said, "The goals of a Clan warrior are to protect their Clanmates, and to ensure that their Clan has the territory it needs to survive. From the eldest elder to the youngest kit, a warrior stands before them like a shield. We follow the warrior code, and when we die we join StarClan to hunt forever in the skies of Silverpelt."

"This is a lot to take in," Hawk mumbled.

"You have time to decide," Mudpaw promised. She pulled away from him, and then nudged his shoulder with her own. "We have hunting to do – Cinderheart and Squirrelflight's kits can't feed themselves!"

Hawk turned his eyes on her, blue like the sky, and he smiled. He said, "Lead the way, Mudpaw – you know where the hunting is best."

* * *

They were back by sundown, just like Lionblaze had instructed. Hawk was carrying a magpie and a squirrel that he had managed to snag by the tail with his claws. Mudpaw's jaws were crammed with a vole and a mouse, their tails dangling from either side.

"Good job, you two," Bramblestar praised. He was sitting beside the fresh-kill pile, as Mudpaw and Hawk dropped off their catch. Mudpaw noticed a large rabbit on the pile, and she smelled Stormpaw's scent – it had been the dark gray apprentice's goal to catch a rabbit for some time now, and it looked like he had caught himself a big one.

"Lionblaze told me about what you plotted, Mudpaw," Bramblestar went on. "That was good thinking. There'll be a Gathering in a few nights' time – I want you to attend."

"R-Really?!" Mudpaw gasped.

Bramblestar nodded. "You did well in the battle, and today Lionblaze told me about your plot to catch the mice. I decided it was time for you to go to your first Gathering. Tell Stormpaw and Beechpaw that they are coming, too."

"A Gathering?" Hawk asked, looking confused.

"Every full moon, all four Clans gather on an island just past WindClan territory," Bramblestar explained. "We gather in peace under a truce dictated by StarClan, to share news with one another and meet cats of different Clans. It's a good opportunity to socialize – to an extent."

"What about Hawk?" Mudpaw asked. "Can he come?"

Bramblestar shook his head. "No offense to him, but bringing a loner so suddenly to the Gathering will cause a stir. I plan to announce his staying in ThunderClan, and insist that he is of no harm to the other Clans if he decides to leave. But until he decides to stay with us permanently, I cannot allow him to go."

Mudpaw's heart sank. She wanted Hawk to meet the other Clans, since he had seemed so interested in how they behaved not long ago. But still – the idea that _she_ would be going made her forget that her stick-in-the-mud brother would be attending, too. It made her fur fluff with excitement.

"Take some fresh-kill to the elders before you eat," Bramblestar instructed. "The Gathering is in two nights, so be on your best behavior until then."

Mudpaw nodded. Bramblestar got up and walked away, heading towards the nursery. Squirrelflight was there, a squirrel between her paws. Mosskit and Flamekit were tumbling around her, and when Bramblestar sat down to eat with his mate and deputy, they swarmed him. Mosskit seemed to have completely forgotten that he was not a Clan cat – he had even taken to calling Bramblestar _father._

Hawk butted her shoulder with his head. Mudpaw turned to him, her attention caught. He told her, "You go and tell Stormpaw and Beechpaw – I'll go take something to the elders."

"Want to eat together afterward?" Mudpaw asked, trying to disguise the hope in her voice.

"Sure," Hawk promised. He picked up Stormpaw's rabbit and crossed the clearing to the elder's den. Mudpaw picked up two mice – one for her, one for Hawk – and then went to sit with her other apprentices.

Silverpaw was giving herself a thorough wash, while Willowpaw was stretched out, the remains of her meal in scraps before her. She opened one eye when Mudpaw came and sat down with the mice. "So," she said, "are we supposed to start calling that loner Hawk_paw_ now, or what?"

"I don't know," Mudpaw replied. "He hasn't said if he was staying yet."

"It's a hard decision," Silverpaw conceded. "He's used to living without so many other cats, that much is obvious."

"Millie adapted," Mudpaw pointed out. "And so did Daisy."

"He just seems… edgy," Silverpaw said, "that's all."

"He's just nervous," Stormpaw said, coming out of the apprentice's den. Beechpaw was looking out, his ginger-and-white tabby fur ruffled from his training session with Mousewhisker. He didn't seem to want to move from his nest. "I'm sure they were, too."

"Stormpaw," Mudpaw began, "You, me, and Beechpaw are going to the Gathering in two nights."

"No way!" Stormpaw gasped. Beechpaw's eyes brightened, and his ears flicked forward.

Willowpaw and Silverpaw exchanged a jealous glance between one another. Stormpaw licked his sister around the ear and then said affectionately, "I'm sure you'll both go next time. With such an odd number of apprentices, Bramblestar has to make it fair! And Mudpaw was in that battle – there's no way she wouldn't be going!"

"Well," Willowpaw murmured, "just be careful, OK?"

"And tell us _all_ about it!" Silverpaw insisted. "Don't miss a detail!"

"We won't," Beechpaw promised, from within the den.

Mudpaw shifted. She could feel Stormpaw's excitement from here – it bristled off of every bit of his fur. She turned around to see that Hawk was returning, and Stormpaw was still bouncing about, talking about all the warriors he would get to see.

"I see you told him," Hawk stated, sitting down beside his mouse. He took a bite, looking at Stormpaw with an amused expression on his face.

"That's Stormpaw for you," Mudpaw chuckled. "He can hardly ever contain himself."

"Stop it, you," Beechpaw complained. He jabbed at Stormpaw's flank from within the apprentice's den. "If you come in here like that you'll mess up all our nests."

"Sorry," Stormpaw breathed, settling down beside his sister. Mudpaw _purr_ed. Beechpaw turned his back on his denmates, muttering something about sleep. Soon enough, he was asleep, his flanks rising and falling gently.

"And that's Beechpaw for you," Mudpaw said quietly. "The grump."

Willowpaw rolled her eyes and then yawned. She made a show of going into the apprentice's den to curl around their brother, pressing her silver-and-white tabby fur against his. Mudpaw sank her claws into the turf, but said nothing. Hawk looked between them, confused.

"Are you and your… littermates… fighting?" Hawk asked.

"You could say that," Mudpaw growled. She bit into her mouse and tore a hunk from it. "Or," she said, chewing, "you could say that we never got along in the first place."

Hawk said nothing, his mouse between his paws. For once, his fur didn't look ruffled with nervousness at all. He was staring solidly at Mudpaw, as if he were examining her. His eyes flitted across the clearing, and then back to Mudpaw, and then to the apprentice's den. Mudpaw didn't know or care about what he was looking at – she was focused on tearing apart her meal.

"Well," Silverpaw said, stretching herself out languidly. Her silver tabby pelt, always well-groomed, was smooth and sleek on her young muscles."Spiderleg wants me for the sunset patrol. I'll see you guys later, all right?"

"Bye," Stormpaw said, licking his sister's shoulder. Mudpaw flicked her tail. Hawk said nothing, still studying the cats in the camp.

Mudpaw swallowed the last of her mouse and then said, "Good night, everyone. See you in the morning."

She sat up and lumbered into her den, curling into her nest. Hawk stood up and said good night to the apprentices before turning to go to his own den. Mudpaw shifted, moving her fluffy, plumy tail around her paws before she laid down and closed her eyes.

_We may not get along,_ she thought, _but at least at the Gathering I have the chance to see some newer faces..._


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_The night of the Gathering was_ upon them quicker than Mudpaw could have hoped. The sun was beginning to set, and Mudpaw kneaded her paws into the ground with anticipation – tonight marked a full moon's completion of her training, and it was one less moon to go before her training was complete. She had been excited all day, despite Lionblaze telling her to rest.

"I wonder who we're going to see tonight," Stormpaw mewed, excitement in his voice. "I hope I get to meet great warriors, like Whitetail or Reedwhisker!"

"All the leaders and deputies will be there," Beechpaw pointed out. "Even Squirrelflight is coming this time."

Mudpaw looked around the clearing to find that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were talking in low tones near the nursery. Daisy sat with Flamekit, who looked as if he were half-asleep, between her paws while Mosskit tumbled about, as if he had all the energy in the world. Squirrelflight gave a nod to Daisy, who led the kits back inside the nursery. Squirrelflight murmured a heartfelt good-bye to her little ones.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight made their way to the entrance of the camp. The evening patrol, led by Toadstep, was just coming back. They exchanged news before the warriors – and Silverpaw – departed for the fresh-kill pile for their meals. Silverpaw took her meal beside Willowpaw, who was watching her littermates and Stormpaw with envy.

"We're leaving for the Gathering," Bramblestar announced. "All cats that were named to go at sunhigh come – or we'll be late."

The remaining warriors who weren't out hunting on this dusky evening were lying around camp in groups, sharing tongues with one another. Now, several warriors rose from these groups and padded towards Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, saying good-bye to their Clanmates.

"Bye, guys," Stormpaw offered. "You'll get to go next time, I'm sure!"

"Just be sure to enjoy tonight," Beechpaw pointed out. "It might be the only night you get peace from Stormpaw's snoring!" Willowpaw and Silverpaw exchanged a glance, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Stormpaw bristled at the comment, but he showed no resentment. The big dark gray tabby tom padded forward, heading for Bramblestar's group. Beechpaw followed, and Mudpaw trailed behind them, wanting to keep her distance from her littermate. She glanced around the clearing once more to find that Hazeltail was saying good-bye to Hawk, who had joined her, Mousewhisker, and Bumblestripe for their evening meal. She padded up to join the cats attending the Gathering, fitting in with the group of warriors despite her smaller size.

Mudpaw felt a flash of… _something…_ prick her pelt. Cloudtail had been one thing – he was acting as a sort-of mentor to Hawk, and they seemed to be getting along well. Hawk was certainly helping Cloudtail get over Dewpaw's death, that was for sure. But Hazeltail… something about the way Hazeltail was suddenly beginning to try and act friendly with Hawk made Mudpaw's pelt bristle.

The other warriors who had been named to go to the Gathering at sunhigh were Graystripe, Amberlight, Snowtail, Dovewing, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Lilyfoot, Spiderleg, Birchfall, and Molepelt, along with Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Hazeltail called to Stormpaw, and the apprentice ventured towards his mentor. Beechpaw followed – Mousewhisker wasn't attending this Gathering, so Hazeltail decided to keep the two apprentices close to her.

Mudpaw found Lionblaze, who was speaking to Jayfeather in a low, quiet voice. Their conversation was cut off when Mudpaw approached. Lionblaze turned to her with a gleam in his amber eyes and asked, "Ready for your first Gathering?"

"Of course!" Mudpaw said enthusiastically.

"Stay near me," Lionblaze told her. "I'll show you where the other apprentices like to gather. You don't have to speak with them this time, but it doesn't hurt to introduce yourself. Just don't give away any sort of sensitive information."

Mudpaw nodded, committing the last part to memory. She would never make her Clan seem weak! She stretched, eager to be off, and asked, "Will Bramblestar talk about the rogues?"

"Most likely," Lionblaze replied. "He'll announce Rosepetal and Dewpaw's deaths, and he might give a brief summary of what happened. Blackstar will most likely be the leader who talks about the battle in detail."

Mudpaw shivered. She would get to see ShadowClan again! She hoped ShadowClan were beginning to get back on its paws after the damage those rogues had done. She more excited, however, to finally see the other leaders of the other Clans – Mistystar and Onestar. She'd seen Blackstar in the battle, and he was a fearsome opponent, but those two she had never glimpsed.

Bramblestar was looking over the gathered cats to ensure that he had everyone. Then, with a wave of his tail, he announced, "Let's go!"

The huge dark tabby disappeared through the thorny tunnel, Squirrelflight behind him. Then, the rest of the warriors began to stream out of camp. Lionblaze nudged Mudpaw forward, and she found herself amongst her Clanmates, running out of camp and into the night-cooled forest.

_My first Gathering! _She thought, excitement tingling her paws. _Tonight is going to be amazing!_

* * *

The ThunderClan Gathering party crossed WindClan territory in a hurry. The moon was rising steadily in the night sky, and Mudpaw didn't get much of a chance to view the moorlands. The ground was springy and surprisingly hard beneath her paws – this earth saw more of the sunshine than ThunderClans soft, leaf-sheltered earth. The grass was green and it _rustle_d gently in the cool night breeze, whispering secrets to the cats as they crossed. The scent of heather and peat permeated the air, along with rabbit and bird.

Feeling unusually exposed in WindClan territory, Mudpaw stuck closer to Lionblaze. Despite the truce, she had heard that WindClan was no Clan's friend at the moment – their leader, Onestar, had made sure to sever alliances to make WindClan stand on its own again.

Mudpaw opened her jaws and caught a strong whiff of WindClan scent, none that she recognized. She looked at Lionblaze, and he said, "Their cats have passed this way already." He breathed in their scent and then added, more loudly, "We need to hurry or we'll be late."

Bramblestar, ahead of them, gave a nod and quickened the pace of his cats. Squirrelflight, despite having recently had kits, kept up with her mate. Mudpaw lengthened her stride to keep up with Lionblaze and the other apprentices, and the ThunderClan cats raced across the moorland turf, wind buffeting their fur.

Finally, they arrived at the tree-bridge. The fallen tree was stripped of its bark long ago, and its branches would no longer bear any leaves. Mudpaw recognized the ShadowClan warrior Olivenose as she leaped onto the barkless trunk, padding across confidently, with her tail high. More ShadowClan cats followed.

When there was room, Bramblestar leaped onto the trunk and crossed. Squirrelflight and the majority of their Gathering party followed. When it was her turn, Mudpaw leaped onto the log, determined to look brave. Stormpaw and Beechpaw were watching her, their eyes wide with worry, and Mudpaw threw them a brave face. She padded across, forcing her confidence to fill her limbs, though her long claws were sinking into the bark with every step, and she kept telling herself _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…_

She made it to the other side in one piece. Lionblaze and Hazeltail followed behind Stormpaw and Beechpaw, making sure they were all right. Stormpaw leaped down a tail-length away from the end of the tree-bridge, his hind legs _splash_ing into the lake water. He scrambled up, tail high and bristling, to Mudpaw's side. Beechpaw crossed to them and sighed.

With Hazeltail and Lionblaze on the island, all the Clans were there. Mudpaw turned around – though the island was spacious, she was sure she had never seen so many cats before. All the scents were beginning to overwhelm her – the unfamiliar scent of RiverClan mostly – but she managed to choke it all down and focus as she followed her Clan to the middle of the island.

She was greeted by a lovely, moon-washed clearing that gleamed silver in the full moon light. A great, sprawling oak tree, the tallest on the island, grew there, and she saw Bramblestar cross to sit beside a blue-gray she-cat with wise, noble blue eyes and sleek, shiny fur.

"That's Mistystar, the leader of RiverClan," Lionblaze said, whispering into her ear. "The tabby beside her is Onestar. Blackstar is already in his place on the tree."

Mudpaw blinked in the lean, long shape of Onestar, the amber-eyed WindClan leader. Beside him sat Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, a dark gray she-cat. Squirrelflight padded up to Ashfoot, and the two began to talk with twitching whiskers and bobbing tail-tips. Rowanclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, was speaking coolly with a group of RiverClan and WindClan warriors, looking proud. Tawnypelt was beside him, as was Tigerheart.

"The RiverClan deputy is Mistystar's son, Reedwhisker," Lionblaze went on. "He's the black tom sitting amongst the roots of the tree. The medicine cats are around here, too, but it's not as important to know them yet. RiverClan's medicine cats are Mothwing and Willowshine; WindClan's is Kestrelflight – you can see him talking to Jayfeather over there – and ShadowClan's are Littlecloud and Coalpaw."

Mudpaw blinked, and then looked at Lionblaze, feeling overwhelmed. "What should _I_ do?" she asked.

"Go with Stormpaw and Beechpaw to talk with the other apprentices," Lionblaze instructed. He flicked his tail to a group of young cats sitting beside a hazel bush. "Introduce yourselves and talk – but _don't_ reveal anything that might make ThunderClan look weak. When the moon wanes, we're all enemies again – understand?"

Mudpaw nodded. She was interested in learning about the other Clans. Lionblaze turned and went to talk with a group of WindClan warriors, and Mudpaw looked to the hazel bush. Stormpaw and Beechpaw were already there, talking with the other apprentices. Sprucepaw, Tigerheart's apprentice, wasn't there – she saw him speaking with some other ShadowClan cats, and there was an air of confidence and pride about him.

The sight of her littermate and Stormpaw speaking so happily with the other apprentices made Mudpaw's stomach churn. She suddenly didn't want to participate. Looking about, though, she had no idea whether or not she would be accepted by any of the other groups of chatting cats. Maybe the elders? Sandstorm and Dustpelt had come, and they were sitting amidst a group of other elderly cats.

She was saved from having to decide when some cat spoke to her, "Overwhelming, isn't it?"

Mudpaw blinked and turned towards the voice. It was Tigerheart. The tabby was sitting beside her, keeping his distance, but still close. His amber eyes held nothing but friendship and curiosity.

"It's my first Gathering," Mudpaw admitted.

"I can tell," Tigerheart stated.

The two of them stared at one another. Tigerheart seemed to be searching for something in Mudpaw's face, and Mudpaw's fur was beginning to fluff up from self-consciousness. "What?" she managed.

"One of those rogues scarred your face?" Tigerheart questioned.

Mudpaw nodded. When the wound had dried, she had been left with claw marks just below her right eye. They stretched from her muzzle to her cheek, and were not often visible thanks to the thickness of her fur. "I'm all right, though," she offered. _Thanks to you,_ she thought, remembering how he had saved her.

"Good," Tigerheart sighed. "Those rogues did enough damage."

"Tigerheart!" some cat called.

Mudpaw looked to find that Dovewing was approaching. She pushed herself pointedly between Tigerheart and Mudpaw, sitting herself down and wrapping her tail around her pale paws. She narrowed her golden eyes at Tigerheart and then asked coolly, "How are things in ShadowClan?"

"Fine," Tigerheart replied tightly. "You?"

"Our injuries are healing well," Dovewing commented. Looking to Mudpaw, she said, "An apprentice shouldn't be bothering warriors – go and speak with the other apprentices, will you?"

Mudpaw frowned. What was it that Dovewing had against Tigerheart? She turned her back on the warriors, though, looking back only to find that Dovewing had rounded on Tigerheart with bristling fur, growling at him with words that Mudpaw couldn't catch over the clamor of the Gathering.

Confused, Mudpaw headed for the hazel bush. She never made it, however – a loud yowl from Onestar stopped her in her tracks, and she was forced to sit down where she was as all the cats began looking towards the Great Oak. The leaders were gathered there, on its branches, their deputies sitting on the roots. Medicine cats were around them, watching their Clans with eyes full of care and devotion – aside from Jayfeather, of course, who was sitting next to Coalpaw; both tom's fur was bristling, as if they had a disagreement.

"Welcome, cats of all the Clans!" Onestar announced, his tabby fur nothing but shadows beneath the new leaves of the oak tree. His amber eyes gleamed like stars. "Welcome to tonight's Gathering! WindClan would like to start first, if that's all right."

The other leaders nodded, and Onestar went on, "Most all is well in WindClan. Twolegs, as usual, have been running about our territory with their dogs and sheep, but we have handled them. Swallowtail was injured by a dog, but she is recovering well." The Clans offered their condolences. Kestreflight was speaking with Leafpool, and Leafpool's amber eyes flashed with sympathy. "One a happier note, though, Heathertail's kits are expected any day now. WindClan cannot wait for their arrival!"

WindClan cheered Heathertail's name, and one warrior in particular looked incredibly proud. He was a lean, well-muscled gray tom, his dark paws hidden beneath his tail. Lionblaze, who was sitting near him, seemed tense and rigid, though his voice joined WindClan's as they cheered for their Clanmate.

Onestar seemed to be done. He stepped back, and Mistystar took his place, her blue-gray fur darkened by the tree and her eyes shining in the moonlight. "The fish are running well in RiverClan," she said, as the clamor was dying down. "RiverClan has the privilege of welcoming a new warrior – Birchpaw has earned her warrior name, Birchwing, and is here amongst us."

"Birchwing! Birchwing!" the Clans called.

Mudpaw looked about, trying to find this new warrior. She spotted her sleek gray-flecked pelt amongst the other apprentices, as if she were still not comfortable with talking with the warriors. Stormpaw was beside her, his eyes glittering with admiration. Birchwing held her head high, the moonlight making her sleek pelt glow silver.

"Duskfur has fallen ill," Mistystar went on, "but is recovering well, thanks to Mothwing and Willowshine. She had eaten a strange-smelling rat, and I advise all Clans to be on the lookout for strange-smelling prey on their territory."

"Juniper and yarrow worked just fine," Mothwing, RiverClan's lovely golden tabby medicine cat, reported.

"We'll be keeping an eye out," Leafpool promised, her eyes glowing at Mothwing. The golden tabby seemed appreciative of Leafpool's words, and was _purr_ing with delight. The other medicine cats promised the same.

"ShadowClan's turn," Blackstar decided, coming forward on his branch. "This past moon, ShadowClan was being terrorized by a group of rogues that had settled on our territory. They claimed the lives of Ratscar and Ripplepaw – may they find good hunting with StarClan. ShadowClan, with the help of ThunderClan, drove them out of our territory for good, but not without the loss of Smokefoot."

"May the lake be forever rid of those fox-hearts!" spat Rowanclaw from his place with the deputies. ShadowClan and ThunderClan rumbled in agreement.

"ShadowClan is grateful to ThunderClan for their assistance, but we assure you all that it was not necessary," Blackstar went on. Mudpaw could almost feel the frustration and the broken pride in Blackstar's tone. "Sprucepaw, who participated in the battle, is now Sprucefur."

"Sprucefur! Sprucefur!" the Clans cheered. Mudpaw saw the dark tabby-and-white tom lifting his head proudly, soaking in the praise of his Clanmates. Mudpaw contemplated clawing his arrogant face, but with the truce, she knew it was a bad idea.

"Are they truly gone?" Ashfoot wondered. "Are you sure they won't come back?"

"They are," Blackstar snarled. "And if they do come back, ShadowClan will show no mercy! And neither should any other Clan!"

ShadowClan howled their agreement. The other Clans seemed more hesitant, but when ThunderClan warriors added their cries to the clamor, they agreed. Mudpaw added her voice, wanting nothing more than for those rogues to be punished.

The clamor died down when Bramblestar stepped forward. He was the newest leader of the four, but he looked as if he truly belonged with them. His broad shoulders and dark pelt were almost black, but his amber eyes were like small suns as he looked out to the other Clans.

"Like Blackstar said, ThunderClan joined with ShadowClan to drive out those rogues," he began. "They caught and killed Rosepetal while she was out hunting, and all the Clan mourns her. Dewpaw was slain during the battle as well – he died defending a Clanmate. His brother and sister, Amberpaw and Snowpaw, proved themselves during the fighting and earned their warrior names, Amberlight and Snowtail."

"Amberlight! Snowtail! Amberlight! Snowtail!" the Clans cheered. Amberlight and Snowtail were pressed together, their eyes round and reflecting the moonlight.

"ThunderClan has also welcomed into its ranks a loner named Hawk," Bramblestar went on. "He is welcome in ThunderClan territory, though we are unsure if he will stay. He was brutally injured by the rogues, and a ThunderClan apprentice happened across him. He has recovered, and he warned us of the danger of the rogues."

No Clan cheered – most of the cats talked amongst themselves. Mudpaw angled her ears to catch a snippet of the murmuring: "… shouldn't be shocked; ThunderClan takes in every stray they can find…"

Mudpaw fur fluffed, but the clamoring died down when Bramblestar went on to say, "ThunderClan also has five new apprentices – Stormpaw, Beechpaw, and Mudpaw are here among us… while Willowpaw and Silverpaw are back at camp."

The Clans cheered their names half-heartedly, but Mudpaw accepted their praise anyway. It was better than nothing.

"If that's all," Onestar growled. "Then the Gathering is over."

The other leaders were in agreement. They leaped off of the tree, and the chatting groups of cats began to disperse. Beechpaw and Stormpaw passed Mudpaw, and she tagged along with them, not wanting to run into any other cats she didn't know. Stormpaw's eyes were gleaming as he spoke of Birchwing.

"She fought off a fox, all on her own!" he praised. "I want to do something like that someday!"

"Mouse-brain," Beechpaw grumbled.

Mudpaw rolled her eyes, her limbs tired and eyes drooping. She wanted nothing more than to sink back into her nest and sleep for the next moon – the Gathering had been fun, but she hadn't had time to even speak with many other cats.

_Next time,_ she told herself. _I'm still young. There's always next time… I'll be able to stay awake longer._

She had her training to look forward to – she couldn't worry about going to Gatherings and chatting with other cats. She wanted to be the best warrior ThunderClan had ever seen!


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Greenleaf sunshine warmed Mudpaw's pelt as_ she stalked through the undergrowth. The heat clung and weighed down her thick pelt – which had only gotten thicker as she grew these past three moons. Greenleaf was in full swing, and despite the dreaded heat the woods were full to bursting with prey. It hadn't rained in two moons, and proof puffed up from the dusty ground each time Mudpaw set a paw down.

Training for the past three moons had made Mudpaw stronger than most of the other apprentices. When before Stormpaw would beat her in a fight almost always, Mudpaw's strength was finally enough to back up her cocky words – and it showed. Her muscles were strong and rippled beneath her thick pelt. Her shoulders were broad and her body was just… _big._ She was bigger than the other apprentices, and not because of the bounty of greenleaf.

She was careful not to let her huge, plumy tail drag against the ground. Having such long fur made greenleaf hunting more of a chore than it was for the other cats, with their shorter pelts and lighter steps. When she leaped, the mouse was none the wiser, and she killed it quickly and precisely.

Looking up, she heard the hunting patrol catch up to her. She sat, waiting, as they approached. Spiderleg was at its head, with Silverpaw just behind him. Silverpaw, like the other apprentices, had grown – her pelt was sleek and lovely along her slight frame, though any cat who doubted the speed in Silverpaw's limbs was a mouse-brain. She was the fastest apprentice, with Mudpaw and Beechpaw in a tie just behind.

Following behind them was Hawk. The loner had decided to stay in ThunderClan for the time being, and though he wasn't an apprentice in the official sense, he was still learning. He had grown, too; Cloudtail's training making the ginger tom more muscular, though he still kept the same lean shape that he had always had. Hawk was a capable hunter with his sharp blue eyes, though he was known more for his bushy tail.

"Good catch!" he praised warmly. Looking at Spiderleg, he _purr_ed, "Lilyfoot will like that mouse."

Lilyfoot, Spiderleg's mate, had kitted a moon ago. Their three, along with Blossomfall and Thornclaw's litter of two who had been born the moon before, along with Squirrelflight and Cinderheart's kits and Daisy, made the nursery so full it had needed _another_ expansion. StarClan had truly blessed ThunderClan's nursery, and all five of the newborn kits were a treasure to their Clan. Thankfully, Cinderheart and Squirrelflight's kits were closing in on their sixth moon. Mudpaw couldn't imagine how cramped it must feel in the nursery at the moment.

Spiderleg nodded in agreement. "That combined with what we've all caught will be enough for today," the leggy black-and-brown warrior decided. "Let's take it back to camp."

Mudpaw was relieved to get back into the cool shade of the rocky walls of the camp. The heat was trapped beneath the trees out in the forest, festering and drying out even the lushest bit of bracken. In the camp, at least there was a breeze.

"Hawk, Mudpaw," Spiderleg went on as they began heading back through the woods, picking up their left-behind fresh-kill. "Squirrelflight wants you to go with Purdy to gather water. He insists on going himself, and with the streams nearly dried up we need to start using the lake."

Mudpaw nodded to confirm that she understood. Hawk meowed his agreement, and settled his pace beside Mudpaw. Though Mudpaw was moons younger than him, it was clear that she was going to be bigger than the average ThunderClan cat – she was almost level with some of the biggest warriors, though she was a mouselength short of being as tall as Lionblaze.

_I'm close to becoming a warrior,_ Mudpaw thought. She and her denmates were drawing ever-nearer to the end of their long moons of training. Lionblaze was pitting her against tougher and tougher assessments and she was learning more advanced moves, as were all the apprentices. It couldn't be long until their final assessments.

"Squirrelflight and Cinderheart will be taking Sandstorm and Dustpelt later on," Spiderleg went on. "Just make sure that Purdy gets back all right."

"We will," Mudpaw replied. "If the heat doesn't make me melt first."

Silverpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, and the patrol headed back to the camp.

* * *

The ThunderClan camp lay in full view of the strong sunshine, and there were few cats out of their dens to take advantage of it. The sunlight seemed to have sucked all the life from the camp – the grass and bushes were turning brown for lack of water, and the rocks that littered the hollow were burning hot to the touch.

They passed Jayfeather on the way in to camp, the gray tabby medicine cat holding a wad of moss in his jaws. The blind tom was frantic to keep his medicine supply green and growing in the old Twoleg den – precious leaves of catmint and other herbs could burn up and die in such heat without constant watering.

Heat shimmered in the air as the patrol dropped off their fresh-kill and parted ways, not wanting to remain in the scorching clearing for longer than necessary. Mudpaw's pelt felt hot, heavy, and sticky, and she headed for the apprentice's den as quickly as possible in order to cool down.

"This heat is intense," Stormpaw complained, rolling onto his side as Mudpaw entered. Hawk followed, ducking into the den behind the dark brown tabby she-cat. Mudpaw immediately felt a lot better in the shade of the den, and she relaxed a little.

"The elders say this is the worst it's ever been," Hawk added, cleaning his chest fur. "Apparently the lake has shrunk two fox-lengths!"

"No way!" Stormpaw breathed. "Two fox-lengths?!" He sat back and murmured, "That's a lot of water…"

"The streams are nearly all dried up," Beechpaw commented, looking up from his dozing. "We would have walked right into WindClan territory on the dawn patrol if their scent markers weren't there to stop us. The stream is nothing but a trickle!"

Stormpaw blinked, and then said sympathetically, "I wonder how RiverClan is doing…?"

"Who cares?" Beechpaw complained. "RiverClan is on the other side of the lake. They can deal with their own problems."

"What affects one Clan can affect the others," Mudpaw growled, glaring at her littermate. "Like the rogues, this drought affects us all!"

Beechpaw bristled, and then growled back, "The next Gathering is tomorrow night. If you really want to know what's happening in another Clan – when you should be focusing on ThunderClan – you can ask to go."

"I will," Mudpaw snapped back. She had been planning on asking anyway – Lionblaze had stated that he was more than proud of her progress. Her last assessments – aside from a minor mishap involving a rabbit warren – had all gone over well.

"Maybe you can go this time, Hawk," Stormpaw suggested. "See the other Clans."

Hawk's brilliant blue eyes blinked with interest, but he replied, "Bramblestar said he wouldn't let me go until I decided to stay permanently."

"You haven't decided that yet?"

"It's a tough decision," Hawk admitted, glancing away from the gray tabby. "But… I think it would benefit me more to stay than to go."

"So why not tell Bramblestar?" Stormpaw wondered. "He could give you an apprentice's name, and you could sleep with us! You already train with us."

"I don't know if I'm willing to give up my name yet," Hawk admitted, his shoulders bristling a little. "I told you what I went through to get that name – letting it go would be like losing part of myself."

"You could keep the name Hawk," Mudpaw suggested. "You'd just become Hawkpaw, and then whatever warrior name you were given would start with Hawk. You'd still be you, Hawk."

Hawk frowned. "I'll think about it," he decided.

Beechpaw pushed himself up. He yawned, and then complained, "Since you three have thoroughly interrupted my rest, then I suppose I should go and see what Mousewhisker wants of me." In a huff, the ginger-and-white tabby left the apprentice's den.

Stormpaw rolled his eyes. Then, he asked, "Where's Silverpaw?"

"Talking with Spiderleg near the nursery," Hawk replied, glancing out of the den. Mudpaw saw them there, mentor and apprentice, speaking casually. "Why?"

"Dovewing wanted to talk to us," Stormpaw said. "She said that when Silverpaw gets back to go get her. I suppose I'll go and do that now. Mudpaw, why don't you go and see if you or one of us are going to the Gathering tomorrow?"

"I will," Mudpaw said. "I wanted to get some rest before Hawk and I took Purdy down to get some water."

Stormpaw nodded, and then pushed himself out of the den. Mudpaw watched her denmate pad out into the clearing, hurrying to keep out of the heat, and head towards Silverpaw. Thankfully, Dovewing was already there, Bumblestripe by her side. The four took off together out the thorn tunnel.

Mudpaw sighed.

"Do you hunt with your mother and father?" Hawk asked.

"Once in a while," Mudpaw replied.

"What about your littermates?"

Mudpaw frowned. "I will if I have to," she replied tightly.

"You don't like your littermates, do you?" Hawk asked. He didn't need an answer. "Why is that?"

"We don't agree on a lot of things, if you haven't noticed," Mudpaw replied. "When we were kits, they would always get me into trouble by blaming everything on me. That's not a very encouraging thing to do when you want to keep a good relationship with your littermates."

"Surely that's just petty kit stuff," Hawk reasoned. "There's no need to hold a grudge against them for stuff that happened while you were still in the nursery."

Mudpaw flattened her ears, and then shook her head. "You don't understand, Hawk," she expressed. Her fur began to bristle. "They always made me feel like I didn't belong – like I was stupid, or some sort of freak… and they _still_ act that way."

"You think I wouldn't know about not belonging?" Hawk asked, his tone not unkind.

Mudpaw shook her head and then said, "Just forget I said anything." She pushed herself up and looked out of her den, desperate to catch Lionblaze. Thankfully, there he was, heading out for the sunhigh patrol with Cherryfur, Brackenfur, Toadstep, and Squirrelflight, who looked to be eager to stretch her legs. "I'm going to go check on who's going to the Gathering."

As she walked away, the heat pouring down onto her spine, she felt Hawk's eyes on her, following her every step.

* * *

Hawk and Mudpaw walked with Purdy between them. The sun was setting, turning the forest to bright red flame. There was no breeze – the forest was eerily still, as if it were waiting, like the cats who lived within, for the heat the finally break.

"It has to rain soon," Hawk complained. "This is intense!"

"Don't go beggin' for rain," Purdy said, flicking Hawk on the shoulder with his tail-tip. The elderly tabby seemed to be walking fine, though Mudpaw knew that Jayfeather had often been in the elder's den to deal with his aching joints. He seemed to be excited at the thought of getting out of camp. "You young cats, always so impatient!"

As they neared the lake, Mudpaw had half expected at least a _bit_ of cool air – but there was nothing. Flustered, she pushed through some brambles to reveal the shimmering lake, turned red by the setting sun.

It was not as full as it had been when Mudpaw had started her apprenticeship. Before the drought water had lapped at the stony shore, moistening the tiny pebbles. Now, the pebbles were as parched as the earth, and the water had sunk at least two fox-lengths to reveal the muddy, stinky bottom. It had been so beautiful before – but now it was drying up. The rivers and streams that fed the lake had dried up to barely a trickle… without them, the lake would be gone.

"It's not as bad as it was last time there was a drought like this," Purdy explained, hobbling down towards the muddy shore. Mudpaw, bristling with worry for the older tom, followed, ready to dash to his side if he slipped. Hawk followed more cautiously, picking his way across the muddy ground, trying to find the driest spots.

Mudpaw frowned. True, it wasn't as bad as when beavers – strange creatures that ate wood – blocked off the source of the lake. Dovewing had stated before the Clan at the last Gathering, so Mudpaw had heard, that no creatures were blocking the streams this time – this was just nature.

"It's going to be a cold, cold leaf-bare," Purdy decided, pushing forward. He didn't seem to care that his pelt was getting sticky and spiked with stinky mud. He stopped where the lake lapped at the muddy shoreline and bent to take a drink.

Mudpaw glanced at the water. It wasn't a clear as before, she knew, but her parched tongue demanded satisfaction. The water tasted cold, and it sent a shiver down her spine as it hit her stomach. She drank her fill, ignoring the taste of fish and mud, and then looked up to find that Purdy had seated himself in the mud, his paws in the lake water, looking out at the sky.

He gave out a sigh. Then, he asked, "Are you going to the Gathering tomorrow, youngster?"

"Lionblaze said that I could," Mudpaw replied.

"I wonder how all those other Clans're coping," Purdy said. He flicked an ear with worry. He looked to Mudpaw, his eyes gleaming with uncertainty, and then he asked, "Mind tellin' me how they're getting on?"

"No, not at all," Mudpaw replied. Purdy had always been her favorite elder – she had always felt more at home talking to him than listening to the stories that Sandstorm or Dustpelt told.

"We should be heading back," Hawk meowed, butting his head affectionately against Purdy's shoulder.

"What's yer rush?" Purdy complained, looking at the tom with a twitch in his whiskers. "I want to watch the sun set. If you wanna go back, you can – but me an' Mudpaw are going to enjoy this sunset!"

Hawk smiled at the stubborn old tom. He sat down beside his old friend and then said, "No, I think I'll watch it with you. It's been a while since I've just sat down and watched a sunset."

"Good!" Purdy meowed, waving his tail. "You youngsters don't take the time to appreciate things like this anymore. Soon enough you'll be as old as I am, wondering where your life's done gotten away to! Anything can happen… ya might never see a sunset like this again."

Mudpaw smiled, warmed by Purdy's rather unorthodox wisdom. She could tell that Hawk appreciated it as well. The three cats sat together, watching the sun set, while the remains of the lake lapped at the muddy shore all around them. The stink of the mud began to become more bearable as time went on, and soon enough all three cats were simply sitting there, breathing in the smells of the world around them.

It felt great… and yet Mudpaw couldn't shake the sinking feeling that this was the last time that she would be able to sit with Purdy like this – not only her, but any cat might never get this opportunity again. Purdy wasn't a young cat anymore.

And yet… Mudpaw could tell that he had never been happier.


	18. Chapter 16

**Yes, I do have a warrior name in mind for her.**

**Chapter 16**

_Full moon light turned the bodies_ of the ThunderClan warriors silver as they traveled along the lakeshore to the Gathering. The humidity and mugginess had only partially let up – it clung to the cats' fur like a hot weight, an enemy that they could not shake from their shoulders.

Mudpaw had been to two Gatherings so far – this was to be her third. She padded along, strong and confident, not the naïve, nervous apprentice she had been previous times. Stormpaw and Willowpaw padded amongst the other warriors, both of them obviously feeling the same confidence that Mudpaw was feeling – the urge to break away from their mentors for one night, to meet new cats, and to forge new friendships amongst other Clans.

The lake had dwindled to the point where the tree-bridge was nearly unnecessary. Only a thin trickle of water, reaching up to a cat's belly, lay beneath the bridge now. Still, it was lined with stinky mud all around – most all cats preferred the tree-bridge. Only RiverClan cats took that way through… but RiverClan was absent, and their scent indicated that no cat had crossed to the island that way.

"Do you smell something odd about the RiverClan scent?" Stormpaw wondered.

Willowpaw, who had the best nose of all the apprentices, sniffed. "Yes, I do," she confirmed. "Fear."

Mudpaw, skeptical, opened her jaws to drink in the air. She caught RiverClan's scent easily enough, and found that Willowpaw and Stormpaw were right – its fishiness was laced with the sour tang of fear-scent.

"Something's wrong," Mudpaw realized.

"I'm sure we'll hear of it," Willowpaw reasoned. Stormpaw, beside her, kneaded his paws into the ground. He seemed worried, and Mudpaw wondered why – what affected RiverClan didn't really pose a chance of affecting ThunderClan, seeing as how they were on the other side of the lake.

But when they crossed over the tree-bridge, the three apprentices realized that there would be no need to hear of it – RiverClan were there, and it was obvious what the problem was. Their warriors stuck close to one another, not looking to socialize with others, and they eyed the other Clans warily.

"You can see every rib!" Willowpaw exclaimed.

"There aren't any elders here," Stormpaw commented, "or queens."

Mudpaw glanced at the lake through the forest of pine trees, and she was unsurprised that RiverClan was thin. RiverClan relied on a diet of fish from the streams, and they usually had the lake to rely on when things got hard. RiverClan was the Clan who was well-fed until leaf-bare, when the waters froze over – but relying on only one source of prey showed its flaws in times like this.

"Let's talk to the other apprentices," Mudpaw suggested, pointing with her plumy tail to a group of apprentices. RiverClan apprentices were present as well, as if they hadn't taken the hint from their superiors to keep away from other cats. Still, they looked nervous, as if they thought their moonlit allies would strike at any moment.

The others seemed to agree, and they made their way through the crowd. Mudpaw passed Tigerheart, but the tabby said nothing to her. At the last Gathering Mudpaw had attended, it was announced that Applefur was expecting kits – and they were Tigerheart's. Still, seeing him gave Mudpaw a prickle down her spine. Dovewing seemed to have warned him off of talking to her, but why? Surely Tigerheart posed no threat to her?

As she was thinking this, Dovewing approached Tigerheart and asked coolly, "How is Applefur?"

"Fine," Tigerheart replied, his tone just as tight and controlled. "Littlecloud reckons that she's due any day now."

"Any idea of how many?" Dovewing asked. Mudpaw searched for hostility in her golden, all-seeing eyes, but there was none. In fact, Mudpaw thought she saw something like regret.

"Two, at the least," Tigerheart replied.

Mudpaw passed them by. She reached the apprentices and pushed her way through two WindClan apprentices to find that Stormpaw and Willowpaw were already speaking to their friends in RiverClan. Mudpaw gave out a sigh of relief when she realized that Birchwing wasn't here – last Gathering, Stormpaw couldn't stop talking to her. The two chattered so much that Reedwhisker, the RiverClan deputy, threatened to strip Birchwing of her warriorhood if she didn't stop talking to Stormpaw.

Sandpaw and Sunpaw, brother and sister, were the only RiverClan apprentices at the moment. They were older than most of the other apprentices, Mudpaw and her denmates included, and yet they hadn't received their warrior names. Mudpaw attributed that to things working differently in RiverClan.

Sunpaw, a white she-cat with ginger splashes, was thinner than her brother – their eyes were dull, their sheer, normally sleek pelts matted… Sandpaw, a pale ginger-and-white tabby, sat with hunched shoulders, as if he were trying to hide his hunger. And yet, in the midst of their talking, his stomach gave a roar that could have rivaled that of a lion.

The two apprentices looked up at their friends with dull blue eyes, begging for them not to say anything. The ShadowClan apprentice Cloudpaw scoffed, "Aren't you being taught how to hunt things _other_ than slimy fish?"

Sandpaw bristled, and then snapped, "Says you, toad-eater!"

Cloudpaw bristled as well, but it took Mudpaw stepping between them, rising to her full height, to cause Cloudpaw to spit before walking away. Mudpaw flattened her fur and lowered her tail, thinking with satisfaction that being bigger than most all apprentices was a pretty good thing sometimes.

"Tell us what's happening!" begged Peatpaw, one of the newest WindClan apprentices. She was a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, while her brothers, Rabbitpaw and Brownpaw, were brown tabbies with white patches on their bodies. They were lean and thin, like all WindClan cats – but the RiverClan cats were even thinner than them.

Sunpaw looked up at the Great Oak and said quietly, "Mistystar will tell you all."

"We hope everything gets better," Stormpaw murmured.

"It'll get worse before it gets better," Willowpaw pointed out. "I get the feeling that what Mistystar will announce tonight will be a drastic change."

As much as she hated to agree with her critical littermate, Mudpaw had to consent that she made sense. Looking up at Mistystar on one of the branches of the Great Oak, the blue-gray she-cat was thinner than any of her Clanmates… yet her eyes displayed a fire in them that could only be determination.

Sunpaw and Sandpaw said nothing as the meeting was finally called. Onestar began, curling his tail and saying, "Welcome, cats of all Clans! WindClan will begin by announcing that Horsepaw and Springpaw have become warriors. They are here tonight as Horseface and Springstep."

"Horseface! Springstep!" the Clans called – all but RiverClan. They seemed to be in a collective of stunned, starved silence, and those who did speak up did so weakly.

"Heathertail has also given birth to two healthy kits, named Eaglekit and Sootkit," Onestar finished. As the Clans once again cheered – Mudpaw saw Lionblaze give Emberfoot a hearty nudge of friendly congratulations – Bramblestar approached.

"Like WindClan, ThunderClan has plenty of new kits to report," Bramblestar began. "Five new kits have entered our nursery, and ThunderClan is thankful that the kits who are still there are going to be apprenticed in a moon! Lilyfoot has given birth to Shrewkit, Owlkit, and Nightkit, while Blossomfall has given birth to Larkkit and Frostkit. Spiderleg and Thornclaw are more than proud! Not only that, but Millie is just about due for her second litter as well!"

The two fathers, amongst the Clans tonight, raised their heads as the other warriors praised them, proud of ThunderClan's new kits. Graystripe hadn't attended, to keep an eye on Millie. ShadowClan was reluctant to cheer, however, and that made Mudpaw bristle – they had been allies not long ago, why be so mouse-brained now?

Blackstar stepped forward and announced more similar news – not of kits, but of Reedpaw becoming Reedstripe. He also confirmed that there was absolutely no signs of the rogues or the kittypets on his territory, to which Bramblestar added the same.

Now, it was Mistystar's turn. The Clans seemed to hold their breath, anticipating what she would say. The blue-gray she-cat, her fur turned silver by the moonlight, every rib and bit of bone outlined in her pelt, announced, "The drought has had a terrible effect on all of us – no Clan more than RiverClan. Despite our best efforts, forest prey does not run as well on our territory as it does on the rest of yours."

"And?" Blackstar growled, shouldering his way to the front, glaring at Mistystar with angry yellow eyes. "All the Clans have adapted to such a drought! It's RiverClan's fault that they only eat fish!"

"Will you let me finish?" Mistystar snapped, bristling. Blackstar spat, but Mistystar came forward to address all the Clans. "I do not wish to ask this – I would not, if it didn't mean the survival of every warrior, queen, kit and elder in my Clan – but I ask… I ask that you allow RiverClan to have the lake, on all sides of the territory, for food."

The Clans were silent. And then, suddenly, there was an uproar. Mudpaw sat, unsurprised, amongst the apprentices. Sandpaw and Sunpaw looked small, surrounded by cats with bristling fur and unsheathed claws, all barking about this and that and how wrong the request was. Peatpaw and her brothers whirled upon them, but Mudpaw blocked the way, narrowing her eyes. Stormpaw was beside her, and together the two of them invited challenge.

"Mistystar," Bramblestar meowed, coming forward, "I know you wouldn't ask such a thing unless crisis demanded it… but is there no other way?"

Mistystar shook her head. "I see no other way, and StarClan have not shown me or my medicine cats any signs," she replied.

"I refuse," Blackstar snarled.

"I do, as well," Onestar growled. The tabby was bristling, his eyes burning like small suns. "Any RiverClan cat caught on _my_ territory stealing prey will be shredded!"

"Do you use the prey in the lake to feed your Clans?" Mistystar demanded, rounding upon the other leaders. "Do your warriors know how to fish or swim? Are your Clans starving? No! _Mine_ is, and it is my duty as leader to prevent them from dying!"

"Stop!" some cat yowled. "StarClan is angry with us!"

Mudpaw looked up to find that they were right – a wisp of cloud was traveling towards the moon, threatening to blot out the shining light.

Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat and one of the oldest cats in the forest, the cat who called out, stood up and said, "Blackstar – show compassion! StarClan did not threaten to blot out the moonlight when Mistystar made her proposal. They threaten to end the Gathering now, before an agreement can be made!"

"I agree," Kestrelflight, the mottled gray WindClan medicine cat meowed. "Onestar, without four Clans in the forest, all balance will be upset. StarClan will expect us to work together, outside the warrior code, as we did before, during the Great Battle."

"Let's try to find a way for this to work!" Leafpool said, standing beside Mothwing and Willowshine, the RiverClan medicine cats. Jayfeather stood beside her, his blind blue eyes staring at something no cat could see.

Bramblestar nodded, and then said, "ThunderClan is willing to help RiverClan."

Mistystar looked at him in gratitude.

"I will not help unless some sort of agreement is met," Blackstar seethed, his shoulders hunched and tail lashing. Beside him, Onestar was no less furious. "I want no RiverClan trespassers on my land, stealing _our_ prey."

"What if we agree to stay within two fox-lengths of the shore, like always?" Mistystar meowed. "We will not cross that boundary, or take any prey other than fish from the lake."

"That promise is easy for _you_ to make," Onestar growled. "But what if one of your starving warriors sees a rabbit on my territory and thinks it's a good idea to have a go at it? Why should we trust RiverClan's word?"

Mistystar scanned the crowd, her eyes resting on each and every one of her cats. She blinked, and then said, "Because if I find out that one of my cats have stolen prey from another Clan's territory, they will be harshly reprimanded."

Mudpaw sensed that she meant it, and yet why was her fur still bristling? It was smart of Mistystar to announce her plans for punishment for disobedient warriors at a Gathering, where all the cats could attest to her honor, but it was also rather mouse-brained – what if she didn't hold true to her word? As honorable as Mistystar was, honor sometimes had to collapse for the sake of survival… and starving cats were more likely to take an easy meal when they could get one, no matter whose territory they were in.

There would be trouble – that much was inevitable.

"Then that settles it," Bramblestar decided. "Just in case, however, ThunderClan will post guards along that stretch of our territory, to ensure that no RiverClan cat gets tempted… and RiverClan should be back in their territory by moonrise, at the latest."

"Moonrise?!" Mistystar exclaimed. "It takes nearly all that time to get around the lake!"

"That is the deal," Onestar growled. "Off our territories by moonrise, or you will hear of it from us."

Mistystar seemed to sense that this was a fight she could not risk losing – she had already gotten so much from the other Clans. "Very well," she said, dipping her head in assent, "I agree."

"Then let it be known!" Blackstar snarled. "RiverClan will stay between the lake and the two fox-length rule, and take no prey from the forest, wood, or moorland. They will be gone by moonrise, or the agreement is off. All Clans will guard this border as they see fit, but you will not find ShadowClan territory easy to enter!"

"As if we want to!" Reedwhisker, the RiverClan deputy, shouted from below, his neck fur bristling.

"You had better keep your word, Mistystar," Onestar snarled, "or there will be a price to pay. We will discuss this at the next Gathering." The WindClan leader leaped off of the tree, signaling the end of the Gathering. WindClan followed him, hissing at RiverClan as they passed.

Blackstar followed, and ShadowClan spat and snarled at RiverClan, their fur bristling with mistrust. The Gathering was beginning to break up, and Mudpaw spotted Bramblestar touch his nose to Mistystar's, sympathy in his eyes.

"It will work out," he said.

"I can only hope," Mistystar sighed.

"To me, ThunderClan!" Bramblestar yowled.

ThunderClan obeyed. Brackenfur and Squirrelflight immediately approached Bramblestar, pestering him about how to work in the guard posts along with all the other patrols. Mudpaw looked back at the RiverClan cats, seeing them form protectively around Mistystar.

_This was hard for her,_ Mudpaw realized. _Very hard._

It was then that Mudpaw realized that she could not be a leader – to make such hard decisions… ones that called one's honor into question… to make those risks… she couldn't do that. She didn't want to do that.

_I'm a warrior, not a leader,_ she told herself, looking away from Mistystar. She glanced at Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, at how healthy they looked, and how many lives Bramblestar still had, even after losing only one to Dredge. She shivered. _He will live long, and even if something happens to Squirrelflight, there are so many others who are capable of being deputy – so many with much more experience, who have seen things I have never seen._

_With cats like that, someone like me has no chance,_ Mudpaw realized. _Not that I would ever want such a weight on my shoulders._

She fell in step behind her mentor, Lionblaze, her shadow casting a dark image of her sturdy, well-built frame onto the dry, parched ground. Somehow, it seemed much stronger than Mudpaw… or Bramblestar… or even Lionblaze.

But it was only a shadow.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"_I passed my assessment!" Stormpaw said_ excitedly. He could hardly contain it – he was bouncing on all four paws, kicking up a mess of dust that a hot breeze carried all over the clearing. He could feel the irritated stares of the other warriors, but he didn't care. He opened his eyes to see his littermate, Silverpaw, looking up at him proudly.

"That's amazing!" she said, waving her tail.

"Yeah," Beechpaw growled, narrowing his eyes at Stormpaw. "Now could you shut up about it?"

"We haven't been given our final assessments yet," Willowpaw agreed indignantly. "So stop bragging!"

Stormpaw settled himself down. He was about to open his mouth when he felt his mentor, Hazeltail pad up beside him.

"Stormpaw," she said, "you've only passed _half_ of your assessment. You don't become a warrior until you've passed the _other_ half, too."

Stormpaw blinked at her, and the he lowered his head bashfully when he saw how irritated his gray-and-white mentor was. Hazeltail was a small warrior, but she could get really dangerous when she was upset. She had taught him that not all she-cats are as gentle as his sister.

"Sorry," he said.

"We'll be heading out to finish up the second half of your assessment shortly," Hazeltail said, flicking his shoulder with her tail. Stormpaw looked up at her, grateful that she had forgiven him. "I'll just go and fetch Cloudtail now."

"He might be out with Hawk and Mudpaw and Lionblaze," Willowpaw warned.

"Not today," Hazeltail assured her. "Cloudtail needs to be free for all of your tracking assessments. And even if he were out with Hawk, he would be back by now."

With that, Hazeltail turned away to search for the white-pelted tom cat. Stormpaw was left with his denmates. They circled around him, chattering on and demanding what his assessment was like.

Stormpaw's muscles still ached from the fighting assessment. He had been pitted against not only Hazeltail, but Mudpaw as well. Mudpaw had become more than a worthy opponent in the past moons, what with her shooting up in height, strength, and size so rapidly. Her fighting skills were on par with that of the greatest warrior, Lionblaze – which was no surprise, as he was her mentor.

He had managed to beat Hazeltail, but Mudpaw had proved to be a whole other challenge. He didn't know if her frustration that this wasn't her fighting assessment had made her any stronger, but he had to struggle to pin her down for even a heartbeat. She had left him with a nasty scratch on his side, but it had stopped bleeding by the time the assessment was over.

His hunting assessment had been afterward. Hazeltail had sent him to hunt near the Sky Oak, and Stormpaw had come back with a better than average catch. He had stumbled and lost a mouse, but one mouse didn't seem to matter much – despite the drought, prey ran well in ThunderClan territory right now.

Now, he was waiting for Hazeltail to fetch Cloudtail so he could finish up his warrior skills assessment with a tracking session along the WindClan border. His muscles ached and he was more than tired – it was past sunhigh, and Hazeltail had promise that, if he passed all his assessments, the ceremony would be held either at sunset or dawn tomorrow. Considering that he would have to sit vigil tonight on top of all of this, Stormpaw hoped that his ceremony would be a dawn.

As he told his denmates about his assessment so far, Mudpaw and Hawk appeared from the thorny tunnel with prey in their jaws. Lionblaze came in behind them, a large rabbit between his teeth. They dropped their prey off, and went to make a report to Bramblestar, who was sitting with Squirrelflight and their kits outside the nursery. When the report was done, Lionblaze ducked into the nursery, and Hawk and Mudpaw headed towards the apprentice's den.

In the days following the last Gathering's events, Hawk had decided to officially stay in ThunderClan. He requested, though, that his name remain Hawk until he has earned his warrior name, and Bramblestar had complied. Hawk did not sleep in the apprentice's den – he stayed near the elder's den – but now he was an official member of ThunderClan… which seemed to make Mudpaw happier than ever.

Hazeltail meowed a greeting as Brackenfur collected the two cats. Along with Graystripe, the four left to go guard the new border by the lake shore. That left Millie, whose belly was practically bursting with her new litter of kits, to lay in the sunshine alone, sharing tongues with Brightheart. Since the nursery was so full, Millie had decided not to move in just yet – but she would have to soon, or Stormpaw figured that her kits would be born in the warrior's den.

"Well, I'm needed," Beechpaw meowed, looking across the clearing at Mousewhisker. He and Spiderleg were dragging a large chunk of brambles over towards the nursery, having to extend it a little further to fit in Millie's nest. Her kits were going to be born in the next moon, and even though that would mean that Squirrelflight and Cinderheart's kits would be in the apprentice's den, they would still need all the room they could get to fit the five new, growing kits – not to mention Millie's, of which Leafpool theorized there would be at least three.

"Me, too," Silverpaw agreed. She brushed against her brother before padding off with Beechpaw to go help their mentors patch up the nursery. Soon enough, Willowpaw was called out, too, for more battle training.

Finally, Hazeltail and Cloudtail approached Stormpaw. "Ready?" Hazeltail asked.

"As I'll ever be," Stormpaw promised.

Hazeltail nodded. She flicked her tail at Cloudtail and then reminded him, "Cloudtail is the best tracker in ThunderClan, Stormpaw. Don't feel too much pressure, all right?"

Stormpaw wasn't sure how he _couldn't_ feel such pressure. He wasn't as good a tracker as Willowpaw, but he was sure he wouldn't miss anything important.

"Let's head out, then," Cloudtail decided. The white warrior led the way through the tunnel, and Hazeltail and Stormpaw followed.

Excitement tingled at the base of Stormpaw's spine – if he passed this, he would become a warrior!

* * *

"What can you scent?" Hazeltail asked.

Stormpaw opened his jaws. "WindClan," he replied, "obviously. We're right next to their border. I can smell the dead fish from the lake, and a trace of fox." He looked at Hazeltail, worry prickling his pelt.

Hazeltail and Cloudtail scented the air as well. Cloudtail's fur bristled, and he growled, "It's fresh, too!"

"But it must have moved on," Hazeltail commented. "The scent may be fresher, but it's not here anymore."

Stormpaw let his fur lie flat. If there was anything he had learned in the past moons, it was to trust not only his mentor, but his fellow warrior.

"I'll tell Bramblestar when we get back," Cloudtail decided. "He'll send out a patrol to scare it away."

"What else can you scent?" Hazeltail asked.

With the fox on his mind, Stormpaw found it hard to concentrate on anything else. As they padded up the WindClan border, he found that the strange, alien scent of fox did not, in fact, disappear. Flicking his tail in confusion, he tried his best to figure out what this scent was. It had lost the carrion-like stench that most fox-scent had, but it still smelled suspiciously like fox, and even a bit like Twoleg.

He looked at Hazeltail despairingly. "I can't tell what it is!" he said. "It smells like fox, kind of, but it's not fox."

Once again, Cloudtail and Hazeltail opened their mouths. Stormpaw felt guilty – was it bad that his mentor and Cloudtail had to check what he was scenting not only once, but _twice?_ Would this be a problem for his assessment?

"That's dog," Cloudtail decided.

"Definitely," Hazeltail agreed. Looking at Stormpaw, she said reassuringly, "You've never smelled dog before, Stormpaw. Only Willowpaw and Mudpaw have been around the WindClan border while there were dogs on their territory."

_There's a dog on WindClan territory?!_ Stormpaw had heard that dogs frequented the moorlands, led by Twolegs to guide their sheep so that they didn't run away. He opened his mouth, drawing in the scent of dog and committing it to memory. As he was doing that, more scents touched his glands – ones that he was very familiar with: cat, WindClan, fear, and _blood._

"It's chasing a cat!" he exclaimed.

Cloudtail's ears pricked, and he meowed, "It's chasing Ashfoot!"

"Ashfoot?!" Hazeltail gasped. "Oh, no!"

Without thinking, Stormpaw leaped over the dry streambed that served as the border for WindClan. He heard Hazeltail and Cloudtail calling from behind him, but worry was clutching his heart as he bounded through the trees, following Ashfoot's scent. She was the WindClan deputy, and it smelled as if she were facing this dog alone!

He passed a scattered pile of prey – a large rabbit and two mice – that smelled of Ashfoot. It wasn't uncommon for cats to go off hunting by themselves, but the last cat that did that to Stormpaw's knowledge was Rosepetal, and she came back dead. Energy pulsed through his muscles as he stretched his legs farther and farther, unsheathing his hooked claws to get a better grip on the ground.

Stormpaw felt Hazeltail and Cloudtail coming up on both sides, their whiskers brushing his flank as they kept pace with the apprentice.

A yowl of pain shattered the world around the three cats, and they broke through the sparse forest and out into the windy moorland. The normally peaty, springy ground was dry beneath Stormpaw's paws, and he skidded to a stop, kicking up dust, his heart clutched by the talons of a hawk.

"_Ashfoot!"_ Cloudtail yowled.

Stormpaw had only seen the dark gray she-cat at Gatherings, but right now she was trapped in the jaws of a huge, slavering dog with a multicolored pelt and icy blue eyes. It had its jaws wrapped tightly around Ashfoot's leg and, with a quick _snap,_ grabbed the she-cat by her scruff.

"Hang on, Ashfoot!" Hazletail yowled. The gray-and-white she-cat leaped into the fray, sinking her teeth into one of the dog's tan legs.

Cloudtail joined her, leaping onto the dog's back, taking a mouthful of blue-gray- and black-splotched fur. He spat out a clump and complained, "This thing is all fur!" before he sank his claws into the dog's shoulder.

Stormpaw rushed out onto the moorland and clawed at the dog's face. He missed, and instead snagged his claws in its thick neck fur. It caused the dog to drop Ashfoot nonetheless, and the gray-black she-cat collapsed into a heap on the ground, bleeding badly from a hind leg, motionless, her flanks heaving.

The dog turned its gaze on Stormpaw. Stormpaw pulled his claws free, taking a hunk of white fur with him, and just barely avoided the dog's snapping jaws that were aiming for his throat. They caught his ear instead, and searing pain ripped through Stormpaw as the dog took off nearly half of his right ear.

Blood pulsed down Stormpaw's face, hot and stinking, and Stormpaw let out a wail of pain. Cloudtail slammed his front paws onto the dog's skull, but it did little to stun the creature. It instead shook off both Cloudtail and Hazeltail – the two cats fell back, stunned, and the dog returned to its original prey, Ashfoot.

The she-cat had awakened by now, and was trying to crawl away, yowling for reinforcements. The scent of WindClan drifted from the crest of a hill, but it was too late – the dog gripped Ashfoot's neck in her jaws and bit down. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the dog spat out Ashfoot's body.

"_No!"_ Cloudtail howled.

Hazeltail leaped at the dog, Cloudtail beside her, but the dog pricked it ears. Hazeltail and Cloudtail stopped themselves mid-leap as a Twoleg call sounded from down near the lake. The dog _bark_ed, waved its tail, and then took off, a multicolored streak on the moorland.

Cloudtail and Hazeltail crouched near Ashfoot's body, their eyes wide with grief and horror. Stormpaw managed to sit beside his mentor, his head a blur.

They didn't notice it when a group of WindClan cats appeared. Their scent touched each cat's nose, but it had no effect.

Finally, as they got closer, Cloudtail lifted his head and decided, "I'll handle this."

The white warrior stood and raised his tail to the WindClan patrol. Stormpaw recognized Onestar, Whitetail, Peatpaw, and Crowfeather, Ashfoot's son.

"What's happened here?!" Onestar demanded. His eyes were blazing, and he snarled, "ThunderClan, on _our_ territory?!"

"It's not what you think," Cloudtail reasoned.

"Onestar, look!" Whitetail gasped.

The white she-cat had sighted Ashfoot's body. Hazeltail had done her best to smooth down Ashfoot's pelt and clean her wounds, but the twist of her neck was unmistakable. Stormpaw saw that Ashfoot's claws were clotted with the dog's multicolored fur, and her wounds were clearly not inflicted by a cat. At least Onestar could not pin her death on ThunderClan.

Onestar, dazed, pushed through and sat beside Ashfoot. Grief and horror welled up in his eyes. "No…" he whispered. "No, no… not _you_, Ashfoot…"

"I warned her not to go off on her own…" Whitetail said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Her apprentice, Peatpaw, looked on in terror.

"Mother!" Crowfeather meowed, his voice cracked with grief. He pushed through the cats to sit beside Onestar, pressing his fur into his mother's gray-black pelt.

Onestar swallowed his grief, and then turned to Cloudtail. "I can smell the dog," he meowed, his voice heavy. "I know it wasn't you ThunderClan cats who did this. Still… what happened?"

"Stormpaw scented the dog all the way on our side of the border," Hazltail explained, her eyes full of sadness and sympathy. "He also scented Ashfoot, and went to investigate. I apologize for crossing your border, Onestar, but as soon as Cloudtail and I recognized the scent we were going to try our best to help…"

"Its Twoleg came and got it," Cloudtail added. "I don't think it meant to kill Ashfoot… just drive it away… or maybe it wanted to steal the prey she'd caught. Who knows what dogs think?"

"If I catch that mangy piece of fox-dung I'll make it wish it was never born!" Crowfeather snarled, his voice full of revenge and malice.

"You'll do no such thing!" Whitetail insisted. "That's foolish and stupid, Crowfeather. You know that."

Crowfeather looked at Whitetail, his blue eyes full to the brim with grief and loss. "I've lost _everything_ now, Whitetail. Don't tell me how to deal with this!"

Whitetail bristled, and she snapped, "You haven't lost _everything;_ last I checked, Jayfeather and Lionblaze were still alive!"

Crowfeather's fur went flat, and he returned to grieving for his mother. His blue eyes still smoldered like small flames, though, and Stormpaw realized with a jolt of sympathy that Crowfeather's world must be coming apart – his mother was the only family he had left in WindClan, what with his former mate Nightcloud and his son Breezepelt fleeing the territories after the Great Battle. He had Lionblaze and Jayfeather, but they were in ThunderClan.

The sun was beginning to set. It turned Ashfoot's body in a deep reddish-brown color, almost hiding her grievous wounds. Stormpaw had seen Dewpaw and Rosepetal's bodies when they were brought for ThunderClan to mourn, but he had never seen such a brutal kill. His ear was stinging something fierce, like fire, and he thought, trembling, _That could have been me…_

"You should get back to your camp," Onestar meowed. "You have done enough, ThunderClan… and WindClan thanks you for not allowing that monster to further desecrate the body of our dear deputy."

"We'll leave you in peace," Cloudtail promised. "But if you're in trouble… never hesitate to ask."

Onestar said nothing. He picked up Ashfoot's body and he and Crowfeather began to carry her back. Whitetail sent Peatpaw with them. The energetic tortoiseshell apprentice's tail was dragging the ground. What horrible news that had to bear!

"We thought it would end with Swallowtail's injuries," Whitetail meowed quietly, looking at the ThunderClan cats. "We've been as careful as ever… I warned her not to go out alone…"

"It's not your fault, Whitetail," Hazeltail assured her. "These things happen!"

Whitetail's eyes were brimming over with grief and guilt. "She was our deputy for so many moons… so loyal and strong. How can any cat live up to her?"

The white she-cat padded slowly after her Clanmates, as if she were afraid grief might make her topple over. Stormpaw was beginning to feel a little woozy, too, and he was feeling his fur clot up with blood.

"Let's get back and get your ear looked at," Hazeltail meowed. "We'll report this to Bramblestar, and arrange your warrior ceremony. You did very well to scent that dog, Stormpaw."

"But I -"

"Don't," Cloudtail growled, flicking his tail in front of Stormpaw's mouth. "There wasn't anything we could have done. Ashfoot's fate was something no cat could change."

_StarClan, keep her safe,_ Stormpaw thought, looking at the reddening sky. _And watch over your Clan, Ashfoot – they'll have a hard time without you…_

* * *

Mudpaw looked up at the Highledge. Waning moonlight shone down on Bramblestar, who was standing there, explaining the events of earlier with Squirrelflight at his side. Ashfoot's death was a tragedy, one that hit home with many of the cats in ThunderClan – she was a friend to them, and popular with many cats. The announcement of the fox on ThunderClan territory paled so much in comparison that Daisy didn't even fret or worry – the creamy queen only ducked her head in honor of Ashfoot.

"Who do you think Onestar will choose for deputy now?" Sandstorm asked.

"He's got plenty of good warriors to choose from," Bramblestar explained, "but it's his choice. We'll try not to seem too intrusive right now."

"We'll keep an eye out for that dog," Brackenfur promised. "And if it appears on our territory, we'll figure out a way to send it off."

"Good," Squirrelflight agreed. "No cat should ever take on the dog alone, though – is that understood? Or that fox, either – no kits out of camp, no apprentices out alone. Understood?"

The entire Clan conceded.

"There's one final matter to take care of – Stormpaw, come forward," Bramblestar announced.

Stormpaw looked up, slightly surprised, from his place beside Hazeltail. The remains of his right ear were swathed with herbs and cobwebs. It had been bleeding badly when he had returned but with a bit of rest he had recovered well. His right ear wasn't much more than an oddly-shaped stump, but he claimed he could still hear with it.

Bramblestar leaped down from the Highledge as Stormpaw approached, his eyes still wide. Bramblestar, tail high, said, "You did well today, Stormpaw – on not only your assessments, but fighting that dog as well. It is time for you to be given your warrior name."

The Clan began to murmur excitedly. Stormpaw was popular with the Clan, as was his sister, Silverpaw.

"Good job, Hazeltail," Hawk complimented.

Hazletail's whiskers twitched, and she meowed, "Thanks."

Mudpaw bristled beside her friend, giving him a sidelong glance full of annoyance.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked, a hush falling over the clearing.

"I do," Stormpaw replied.

"Then from this day forward, Stormpaw, you will be known as Stormflight. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar pressed his nose against Stormflight's forehead, and the new warrior licked Bramblestar's shoulder.

"Stormflight! Stormflight!" the Clan cheered. Silverpaw pressed up against her brother, her purr audible from Mudpaw's place in the crowd. Dovewing and Bumblestripe gave their son a hearty congratulations.

"Keeping with the tradition of our ancestors, you will sit vigil tonight," Bramblestar meowed, "and silently guard the Clan while we sleep."

Stormflight nodded, obviously taking something seriously for once. Mudpaw hoped that seeing Ashfoot get mauled wouldn't dampen his personality too much – he was a fun cat to be around.

"This means we'll be warriors soon!" Willowpaw said excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Yeah!" Beechpaw agreed. "It'll be _our_ turn soon!"

_It'll be my turn soon,_ Mudpaw agreed. Glancing at Hawk, she thought on, _It'll be _our_ turn… just you wait and see, Hawk._


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Jayfeather knew he was dreaming. He_ stood in the forest, near the stream where ThunderClan and WindClan territory touched. The streambed was dry, though, even in his dreams. Jayfeather frowned, looking about, taking in the brown, crisped grass and the dying leaves. Even the bark of the trees seemed parched. Harsh sunlight streamed in through the leaves, scorching the ground it touched, causing it to smolder.

His gray tabby fur bristled, and he stepped into the shade. It offered little respite from the scorching heat, which seemed to smolder the exposed ground.

A familiar scent wafted near – with a sniff, he identified this scent as one he'd known since kithood.

"Firestar?" he meowed.

"Yes, Jayfeather," the former ThunderClan leader promised, "I'm here with you."

Jayfeather turned towards the scent, finding that the flame-colored cat was standing nearby, in the sunlight. His pelt was glowing bright as the sunlight touched him… and Jayfeather realized with growing horror that the sunlight was burning even his pelt.

"Firestar, get in the shade!" Jayfeather demanded. "You'll burn!" An image of his leader bursting into flames and burning into nothingness flashed before his mind, causing him to unsheathe his claws and dig them into the dry earth.

Firestar gave him a look from warm green eyes. The ginger tom meowed, "But Jayfeather… Fire cannot harm me. I _am_ fire."

The ginger tom took a step, and the entire forest was ablaze.

Every leaf, every blade of grass, every trunk of every tree was wreathed in flames – terrifying flames that were closing in on Jayfeather with their scorching heat. The entire land seemed to be burning, even the dirt, and Jayfeather could feel it screaming for moisture beneath his paws.

And yet the fire didn't touch him. Not directly. It formed a dangerous ring, tongues of flame just daring to touch his pelt but pulling back at the last moment, like kits playing a game. The flames danced around him, almost mockingly, as if they knew there was nothing he could do as it crept closer, and closer, and closer…

Jayfeather heard the horrible _creak_ and _groan_ of trees succumbing to the flames, breaking at the trunk and falling to the ground to make more kindling. He saw one fall, a pine, into the flames before him and its needles exploded into horrible sounds like bones breaking.

Horrified, Jayfeather took a step back, only to leap forward when his tail began to burn. The tree behind him had been caught up in the blaze, and he could no longer shelter there. As he looked around frantically for somewhere else to shelter, he found that there was nowhere else. The entire forest was on fire, and he was beginning to get dizzy from the acrid smell.

_Wake up!_ He told himself. _Wake up, before you burn, too!_

Frantically searching for a way out, Jayfeather saw that the flames were actually taking a shape of some kind. They wreathed around the shadowy figure of a cat – one with broad shoulders, powerful legs, and a great stature.

Jayfeather stared at the silhouette in confusion. The cat raised a great tail and let out an unintelligible yowl, and suddenly more and more cat-shapes joined the leading figure. These shapes Jayfeather hardly recognized, and their scents were so muddled… it was like all the scents of all the Clans mixed together. Cats carried kits, elders leaned against stronger warriors, and even those who had the stature of leaders seemed to be deferring to this one, powerful-looking cat.

And then the cat looked at Jayfeather. He could see their green eyes flashing through the flickering flames, and for a moment he thought that this cat must be Firestar – no other cat could bring all these others together without quarrel… and yet, Jayfeather knew that wasn't who this cat was.

"What's happening?" Jayfeather whispered.

And then, as suddenly as Firestar had disappeared beneath the smoldering flames, he reappeared, standing beside Jayfeather. He seemed unperturbed by his Clanmates' home burning all around him, and he meowed, his green eyes looking at something Jayfeather couldn't see, "Something terrible is coming, Jayfeather."

"I think I got that message," Jayfeather retorted, unable to press down his frustration and fear. "Care to tell me what it is?"

"A force that StarClan cannot stop," Firestar went on. "Something so powerful that it will destroy the Clans and the warrior code as we know them."

_A force strong enough to destroy both the Clans and the warrior code?_ Jayfeather thought. "Twolegs?" he gasped, wanting that to be the answer more than anything. "Please, Firestar, tell me that it's just Twolegs!"

Dread crawled up his spine as the very ground in front of Jayfeather cracked. Suddenly, a huge fissure opened before his paws, causing the earth to lurch and open up into a huge, yawning mouth that threatened to suck him inside. Hot air billowed up from the chasm, smelling of earth and fire and causing the flames on both sides to billow up and up and up, catching on the last of the forest.

Claws embedded into the burning ground, Jayfeather lurched. Firestar stood beside him, his green gaze calm and even, despite the situation. Jayfeather looked across the gap to find that the powerful silhouette was still there, their mouth open in a plea for help.

"Who is that?" Jayfeather meowed. "Please, Firestar; tell me."

"One who is Clan, and yet not," Firestar replied. "They are the only one who can lead the Clans through this tragedy. Be prepared, Jayfeather – StarClan might not be able to stop this from happening, but we will help the four Clans through this."

Firestar turned to Jayfeather and promised, "This path will be long and hard – not just for you, but for this cat. Many trials lie ahead, for all four Clans."

"There's nothing you can do?" Jayfeather wondered.

"Nothing," Firestar meowed.

Jayfeather nodded, understanding. It had been proven in the past that StarClan was powerful, but also powerless to stop what happened to their Clans. To see them risking ruination like this must be heartbreaking for all of StarClan's warriors.

"Go," Firestar told him. "And prepare yourself. Dark times are coming… and they're coming much quicker than you think."

* * *

Jayfeather awoke, opening his eyes to darkness. Heat flooded into the medicine cat's den, scorching even the cooler parts of the cleft in the stony walls surrounding the ThunderClan camp. The silence in the den was staggering – Jayfeather could hear the breathing of Briarlight and Leafpool within the den, but the steady _drip, drip_ of the little crack where water would come down to fill up the little pool at the very back of the den was gone. Without the slightest bit of moisture, even the medicine cats had to trek down to the lake to get water.

That dream made him shiver with a chill he didn't have. It was a recurring dream – Jayfeather had been having it every night since… well, it seemed like forever. It foretold a tragedy greater than the Great Battle – the destruction of the warrior code and the Clans as they knew them today.

He shook it out of his head. The morning was hot already, and the day was only going to be hotter. He sat up in his nest and began to clean scraps of moss and bracken from his fur. A sense of urgency was in the air today, and Jayfeather had the feeling that something important was going to happen. What, though, he didn't know.

His answer came in the form of Graystripe – his scent, and his emotions that crashed into Jayfeather like a wave of doubt, worry, and most prominently, fear. The gray tom had crashed into the medicine cat's den, flying past Jayfeather and going immediately for Leafpool.

"Millie's kitting!" Graystripe yowled, "Leafpool, wake up!"

_Kitting?_ Jayfeather thought. _Already?_ He and Leafpool had predicted that it might be soon, but not _this_ soon. Millie was huge… but not due quite yet! A shivre ran down his spine as memories of a silver-gray queen entered his mind, of blood and a heartbreaking sadness. _He's remembering Silverstream!_

Leafpool was awake quickly. "Kitting?" she mumbled, still sleepy. "Mouse-dung!"

Jayfeather twitched his whiskers. Leafpool was obviously feeling the same worry, and being just woken up – rather violently – by Graystripe was making it hard to censor herself. He heard Leafpool get up from her nest and she meowed, "Jayfeather, see that Briarlight gets her medicine and then come and help me."

"Of course," Jayfeather replied.

"Graystripe, get the queens and the other kits out of the nursery. Daisy can stay if she wants," Leafpool ordered the older gray tom. "But it would be best if there were fewer cats in the nursery."

_It's a good thing Squirrelflight and Cinderheart's kits are nearly apprentices,_ Jayfeather thought, _or the nursery would explode with all the kits we have in there now._

"Jayfeather, bring all the borage you can manage," Leafpool ordered. Her voice was closer than before – she was at the entrance of the medicine cat's den, with Graystripe hard on her paws. His anxiety was almost overwhelming – he focused on Leafpool's cool calmness to get himself through it.

Jayfeather nodded his assent. Leafpool and Graystripe left, and Jayfeather could hear the other cats in the camp stirring – not only to get up for their duties, but because of Millie's caterwauling. _We should have moved her to the nursery,_ Jayfeather thought. _But there was no more room!_

"What's happening?" Briarlight wondered. "Is mother kitting?"

"Yes," Jayfeather meowed. He emerged from his nest and padded into the den, searching every crack in the rock by scent as well as touch to find Briarlight's medicine. Briarlight, Blossomfall, and Bumblestripe were of Millie's first litter – nothing had gone wrong, but this time sounded nothing like the last time. Queens could be loud, but he had never heard one wail like that. He scooped out Briarlight's medicine, already scented with heather and sweetened with mouse, and pushed it towards her.

"It's too early," Briarlight meowed worriedly. Jayfeather could feel her emotion coming off of her in waves. He sensed that her fur must be bristling.

"We'll handle it," he assured her. "Millie will be fine."

"Then get out there and help her!" Briarlight insisted. "You don't need to waste your time in here with me."

Jayfeather nodded at Briarlight. Despite her horrible injury, she was still managing to be cheerful. Jayfeather found the borage – all they had left – and wrapped it up in a beech leaf to take to the nursery. He managed to fit in a few other odds and ends, like raspberry leaves, thinking of all the herbs that Millie might need. He picked up his packet and headed out of the den and into the harsh daylight.

Tension was welling up from all the cats in ThunderClan like a spring. The dawn patrol was gone, but it seemed like there was an enemy in camp, just waiting to spring. He heard cats pacing worriedly, and one of Cinderheart's kits, Hollykit, asked, "Will Millie be all right?"

"Of course she will," Cinderheart assured her warmly. "Leafpool and Jayfeather are the best medicine cats ThunderClan could ever have."

He hardly felt the praise – the rest of the Clan was so worried that it nearly knocked Jayfeather off of his paws.

"What's happening?" Mudpaw asked, emerging from her den.

"Millie's kitting," her littermate, Beechpaw, replied.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Silverpaw wondered worriedly.

"That's enough," Spiderleg meowed briskly. "Come on, Silverpaw. Let's go hunting. Your assessment is coming up real soon, you know. Willowpaw and Thornclaw can come with us."

"Mudpaw, Beechpaw," Lionblaze called. "You two can do some battle practice in the training hollow. Come on, now. Hawk, you come too."

"And I thought the dog ripping half my ear off hurt," Stormflight murmured. "This sounds _horrible."_

"Shut up!" Graystripe insisted. The muttering and murmuring from the other cats stopped. "She'll be fine. She'll be fine, all right?!"

Jayfeather blinked at Graystripe's voice. His worry was breaking his tone, and he could sense that he was so frightened that he might lose Millie like he lost Silverstream. His heartbreak _hurt_, and Jayfeather felt determination rise up – he would not let him lose Millie!

He padded into the nursery, his whiskers twitching at how much room had been cleared for the multitude of queens. Their scents lingered in their nests, along with the scent of kits and milk. It was surprisingly cool in the nursery, despite the heat outside – the brambles did well to protect the queens and their kits from the sun.

There was a faint smell of blood, and Jayfeather bristled. There wasn't normally blood during a kitting! Something must be wrong with Millie.

"Jayfeather, did you bring raspberry?" Leafpool demanded. Jayfeather felt her tail flick against his shoulder as she acknowledged his presence. He could feel not only her worry, but Daisy's worry coming off of the she-cats in waves. Millie was dulled with pain.

Jayfeather set down his herb packet and meowed, "Yes."

"Daisy," Leafpool said, "help him chew it into a pulp. I'll need your help to get her to swallow it."

He smelled Daisy's sweet scent as she picked up the raspberry from the pile of herbs, differing it easily from borage, an herb she knew well, and began to chew it. Jayfeather joined her, ignoring the taste of the sharp leaves and focusing on chewing them into a pulp that would help stop Millie's bleeding.

They spat the pulp onto a leaf and pushed it towards Millie. "Can you eat it, dear?" Daisy asked kindly.

Millie let out a whimper of pain, but Jayfeather sensed that she was doing her best to lap up the raspberry pulp. The scent of blood was beginning to die down, but it still clouded the nursery, smothering the cats inside like the walls of a tunnel closing in on them.

"Find her a stick," Leafpool asked of the creamy queen. "The kits are coming."

Daisy disappeared for a moment, before reappearing quickly with a stick in her jaws. A stick was kept in the nursery not just for the kits to gnaw on to get their teeth stronger, but for the queens to grasp in their jaws to hopefully dull some of the pain of birthing. New queens found the stick to be incredibly useful, and Millie grasped it in her jaws gratefully.

"First one!" Leafpool announced.

Jayfeather pressed his paws against Millie's side, gently, feeling her convulsions. Her rhythm seemed regular and fine, but there was something unsettling about how all of this had started. She was days, if not a week, early in kitting, and that could have dangerous effects on the kits. Leafpool hovered around Millie, waiting for the first kit.

A huge ripple passed over Millie's stomach, and she gripped the stick so hard that Jayfeather could hear her teeth grinding against the wood. Her moan of pain was muffled by the stick, thankfully, and Jayfeather heard a _plop_ as a kit was deposited into the nest.

"Daisy, here," Leafpool said quickly. She picked up the kit and handed it to Daisy. Jayfeather could hear the former kittypet's soft lapping against the kits fur, licking it the wrong way, while the kit gasped for breath, learning to use its lungs. "Now that that one's come, the others will be coming faster."

"You're doing well, Millie," Jayfeather insisted.

He could feel joy radiating off of Millie, only to be replaced by pain as another spasm wracked her body. Another convulsion, another muffled wail, and another _plop_ later, Leafpool had another kit between her paws.

"Jayfeather, you take over," she said. "I can get the last one."

Jayfeather obeyed his mentor, stepping back to allow Leafpool to deposit the second kit into his paws. He bent his head, nipped the sac surrounding the kit open, and then began ruffling the kits fur with his tongue. The kit mewled and wailed pitifully, hungry, but it couldn't eat until Millie was done kitting.

Millie's breathing was labored, fast, and betrayed her exhaustion. Graystripe's scent flooded the den – he must have scented the newborns. He entered the den and Jayfeather heard him rasp his tone along Millie's face. He murmured, "You're doing so well, Millie…"

"One more, Millie," Leafpool said encouragingly.

"You can do it," Graystripe meowed.

Millie struggled to get the last kit out. Jayfeather heard her scrabble her claws against the ground, tearing up her nest, and with one final wail of effort, Graystripe had a kit in his paws. Millie lay there, exhausted, staring at her three new kits.

"Two she-cats and a tom!" Leafpool announced gratefully. "You did wonderfully, Millie!"

"Wait!" Graystripe meowed, panic entering his tone. "This one, the tom – he's not breathing right!"

Jayfeather, being closer than Leafpool, shifted himself over to examine the tomkit with a sniff. The tiny scrap's breathing was so labored and forced, and the kitten was coughing up some fluid that Jayfeather couldn't identify. Jayfeather bristled, and then began to try and lick the kit more, hoping that his lungs would stimulate like his sisters, but the tom made no sounds except a dreadful choking noise, and then, suddenly… nothing.

He was dead.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Graystripe," Leafpool murmured. "His lungs collapsed. He was too small."

"No…" Millie murmured. "No!"

She let out a mournful wail and scooped the kitten up between her paws as best as she could. She pressed her nose into his fur and begged, "Wake up, little one – wake up! Mother's here. Please, wake up!"

Meanwhile, her two she-kits were wailing, looking for milk and struggling blindly about the nursery. Daisy collected them both and began to nuzzle and lick them, trying to keep them from getting into trouble while Millie vented her grief over her dead son.

"Oh, Millie," Graystripe meowed, his voice full to the brim with sorrow and loss. Jayfeather scented their mingled scents, and he guessed that he was very close to his mate right now. "We may have lost him… but there are two more kits… and they need you. Our new daughters need you, Millie."

_He's wracked with grief,_ Jayfeather thought, _but at least he's behaving rationally about things._ Though he didn't expect Millie to be thinking rationally at all at the moment.

Millie's wailing died down to a quiet murmur. She nuzzled her dead son, but allowed her daughters to approach her belly. Milk-scent flowed into the den, washing away the smell of kitting and blood, as the kits kneaded their paws against Millie for milk.

"They're both dark gray tabbies," Leafpool meowed. "One looks like it will have your long fur, Graystripe. The other is nearly black! The tom was a silver tabby – you can still name him."

"Hailkit," Millie meowed, her voice filled with sorrow. "For the silver tom. He should have a name in StarClan."

"How about Rainkit for the long-haired she-kit, and Shadekit for the darker gray tabby?" Graystripe suggested gently.

"Those sound beautiful," Millie meowed. Though Hailkit's death was fresh and raw, there was love in her voice for Rainkit and Shadekit. Jayfeather breathed in their kit-scent and felt determination well up in him – those two would live, no matter what he had to do to make it happen. Graystripe was the oldest warrior in the Clan – he didn't deserve that sort of grief.

"I'll tell the Clan," Leafpool offered.

"No, I will," Graystripe meowed.

"Jayfeather, you go with him, then," Leafpool meowed. "Daisy and I can handle things here now."

Jayfeather nodded, sensing that Millie needed space. Daisy would do well to help her, and Leafpool was murmuring gently to Millie, as if remembering her days as a queen herself… short-lived though they were.

Graystripe picked up Hailkit's body and Jayfeather followed as they carried the kitten out into camp. Most of ThunderClan had heard Millie's mournful cry – in fact, most of the prey in the forest probably heard it – but no cat said anything to Graystripe. The long-haired gray tom carried his son to the center of the clearing, where Bramblestar sat, and laid his son down.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the Clan gathered around him. Sandstorm and Dustpelt pressed their fur against their old friend's pelt, settling beside him to keep a short vigil. Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and even Briarlight, who had dragged herself out of the medicine cat's den, followed suit, pressing together to mourn their lost brother.

"He died," some cat meowed, as if they were pointing out the obvious. It was Mudpaw.

"Yes, these things happen," Jayfeather meowed. "They were born too early; something like that was bound to happen."

"I'm sorry it did," Mudpaw meowed. "No cat deserves to lose their kit."

Jayfeather had to agree with the apprentice. She was usually cocky and short-tempered, but right now she seemed to know that being like that was a bad idea.

"Do you regret bringing Mosskit here?" she asked.

"No," Jayfeather said, after a moment. "What else would have happened to him? ShadowClan didn't want him, his mother abandoned him in the forest, and he was lucky to have not caught the attention of a fox. He needed a home."

"Bramblestar and Squirrelflight told him about all of that," Mudpaw murmured. "He doesn't seem any less enthusiastic, though. In fact, he seems more ready to be an apprentice."

Jayfeather couldn't help but glance at Mudpaw. A cold feeling prickled up his spine. Had StarClan sent her to speak to him about this? To dredge up these sorts of memories?

_Does she remember?_ Jayfeather wondered.

But Mudpaw said nothing that would indicate anything of the sort. She stood up and padded off, muttering, "First Ashfoot, now Hailkit? Who will die next?"

Jayfeather was startled by the seriousness in her tone. It was like Mudpaw was suddenly a completely different cat. _It's just the situation,_ he told himself. _There has been quite a bit of misfortune lately… and the heat is enough to make even confident cats like Mudpaw or Berrynose change on a mousetail._

It felt wrong that it was so easy to blame things on the heat. He only hoped that the Clan would be ready when the time came for his dreams to become a reality.


	21. Chapter 19

**For one thing, I don't hate Millie as much as others do. For another, of course I'm not telling you Mudpaw's warrior name.**

**Chapter 19**

Beechpaw slid through the thick undergrowth, light on his paws. If he messed up here, he might as well pull out all his whiskers and call himself a kittypet. He could _not_ afford to miss this shrew.

Sunhigh beat down on his pelt like a warrior's paws, relentlessly scorching his ginger-and-white tabby fur. Narrowing his amber eyes, he pushed past it – he could not let the heat get to him, even if it felt like every individual hair on his pelt was on fire.

He crept towards the shrew with practiced ease. It was completely unaware of his presence. Finally, bunching his hind legs, he gave a powerful leap, feeling air between his legs before landing on the shrew and silencing it forever with a swift bite to the neck.

Beechpaw carried the warm body of the shrew over to an oak tree and buried it between two roots, scraping earth proudly over his prey.

_I'll have this assessment over in no time!_ He thought, proud. He had already passed his fighting and tracking assessments the day before – now all that remained was his hunting assessment, which was a little challenge – he was being pitted against Silverpaw, who was hunting at the opposite end of ThunderClan territory, to see who could bring back the most prey.

Beechpaw was sure that the competition had nothing to do with their become warriors, but he had to at least try to beat her. Silverpaw was fast, though, and Beechpaw knew she would be able to pick up prey like rabbits or birds without difficulty. He would have to try just that much harder.

The Clan had regained its livelihood now that a few days had passed. Ashfoot's death and Millie's loss of Hailkit was saddening, but life seemed to be moving on. Beechpaw knew that Millie and Graystripe would forever mourn their lost son, but he figured that it was past time to move on.

Beechpaw heard a rustle in the undergrowth, and pricked his ears. He scented the air, smelling nothing but the musty, hot forest scents. Some bird must have moved a twig. Still, he was alert – the fox that Stormflight had scented days ago was still roaming around the forest, though Mousewhisker and Spiderleg made sure not to send their apprentices near where the Clan figured it had made its den.

He twitched his whiskers and moved on, keeping his senses alert for prey and foe alike. He was near the ShadowClan border, and though ThunderClan had helped them not long ago, they were still the same old ShadowClan. He followed next to a Twoleg path, keeping an eye out for fox traps, and came near the abandoned Twoleg nest. Prey-scent was rich here, and he dropped into a crouch as he identified the nearest bit – a pigeon straying from its nest.

Beechpaw crept towards it with all the silence of a leaf fluttering on the hot breeze. With another strong leap, he had it firmly between his paws. He bit its throat, silencing its alarm call before it could happen. He looked at his plump catch with pride, knowing that all Silverpaw ought to find near the WindClan border were scrawny rabbits.

Another rustle in the undergrowth made him pause. He lifted his head. It couldn't possibly be Mousewhisker, could it? Beechpaw curled his lip, thinking angrily, _He stalks like a kittypet!_

But when he opened his mouth to scent the air, he found not Mousewhisker's scent, but kit-scent. Beechpaw bristled, and then growled, "Come out, you kits!"

A clump of bracken waved furiously before it spat out the tumbling bodies of three small kits, their fur soft and fluffy. Beechpaw bristled even more when he realized that the kits were Blossomfall's and Lilyfoot's.

"Frostkit! Owlkit! Shrewkit!" Beechpaw snarled each name, lashing his tail. _"What_ do you three think you're doing out of camp?!"

Frostkit, one of Blossomfall's, was a bold tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit who seemed to get into no end of trouble. She ruffled her fur and then exclaimed, "We were tracking you!"

"You didn't even notice us!" Shrewkit, one of Lilyfoot's sons, a light brown tabby tom, boasted.

Owlkit waved his tail, his dark tabby-and-white patched pelt glowing in the greenleaf heat. He mewled, "We couldn't resist following you!"

Beechpaw hunched his shoulders, frustrated. Why couldn't they follow Silverpaw? She was much better at dealing with nosy kits than he was. "You three need to get back to the nursery, right now!" he snarled. "Blossomfall and Lilyfoot must be furious with worry! You're too small to be out here alone, especially when there's a fox about!"

"We're not afraid of any old fox!" Frostkit piped up confidently. She stuck her tiny tail up high and said, "We'll claw its face off!" Shrewkit and Owlkit nodded beside her, their tiny tails stuck up too.

Anger flooded Beechpaw's pelt. He unsheathed his claws and then sunk them into the ground. "You're coming back to camp with me, _now."_

"No!" Shrewkit complained.

"You can't!" Owlkit wailed. "We've _never_ been out here before!"

"Camp is boring!" Frostkit finished, her eyes big and full of mutinous frustration.

"Well, being stuck in a boring camp is much better than being stuck in the woods with a hungry _fox_ who won't hesitate to eat kits as small as you!" Beechpaw spat furiously.

The kits let out wails of terror and huddled together, their eyes big and round and shining with fear. Beechpaw towered over them, baring his teeth and lashing his tail. He hoped he cast an imposing enough image – it would serve these kits right to get eaten by a fox, if they were going to be _this_ mouse-brained!

"Beechpaw, what in the name of StarClan are you _doing?!"_ someone meowed, horror in their voice.

Beechpaw lifted his head from the kits to see Silverpaw's pale tabby pelt pushing through the bracken. She glared at him, her eyes filled with anger. She stepped protectively around the kits, sweeping her tail around them to pull them closer to her. "You don't talk that way to _kits!"_

"These kits shouldn't be out here!" Beechpaw snapped. "And what're _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be hunting by the WindClan border!"

Silverpaw raised her eyes up to him defiantly. "I scented these kits near camp when I went to bury some prey. I tracked them here when I realized that they were following your scent trail. I thought that I could bring them home before they found you and you clawed their ears off with that rough tongue of yours!"

Beechpaw hunched his shoulders, and then spat, _"Kits!"_ He hoped he never had any! They were always underpaw, being a nuisance, disrupting things…

His ears flicked as he heard the rumble of Silverpaw's _purr_. She was licking each kit gently between the ears, mewing softly to them. The kits were calming down, their fur flattening and eyes shrinking. Silverpaw looked up at Beechpaw, fury in her eyes for a moment, and then back down at the kits with loving, gentle eyes. "You'll come back to camp now, right?" she asked sweetly.

The kits nodded.

"Good," Silverpaw meowed.

She stood up, sweeping the kits closer to her with her tail, and then looked back at Beechpaw. "Are you coming, you grump?" she asked.

Beechpaw rolled his eyes. Finally, he growled, "I'll come."

He stood up and padded on the other side of the kits. He heard them whimper as he neared, shrinking closer to Silverpaw. Beechpaw grunted. He wasn't going to apologize for being snappy to a few disobedient kits.

_I hope they hear it for interrupting our assessments,_ Beechpaw thought. _Only kits could cause so much trouble!_

Together, with the kits between them, they began their trek back to camp.

* * *

Mudpaw emerged from the elder's den, a wad of soiled moss in her jaws. She wrinkled her nose at the stench as she carried it towards the dirtplace tunnel behind the nursery. _When am _I_ going to get assessed?_ She thought. _I'm sick of cleaning out the elder's den!_ As much as she enjoyed the company of the older cats and their stories, it was starting to get boring.

She deposited the stinking moss in the tunnel and emerged to a clearing packed with panicked cats – queens, to be specific.

"My kits are missing!" Lilyfoot wailed.

"Frostkit is gone!" Blossomfall cried.

"Calm down! You'll worry Millie and wake her kits." Cinderheart insisted, pushing out the nursery. Her kits followed, tumbling over one another into a heap of soft fur. Flamekit and Mosskit appeared as well, leaping into the pile with jubilant yowls. "We'll find them!"

"Start scenting around the hollow," Daisy meowed. She was, for once, keeping her fur flat, though her eyes betrayed her fear. "They might just be hiding in a crack, or behind a boulder!"

Mudpaw hoped so. The nursery was so packed full of kits that they were getting more rambunctious than normal. It was hard to cross the clearing nowadays without having a kit worrying at your tail, or tripping over a kit practicing the hunting crouch with their littermates. She opened her jaws, but all she could scent was the dirtplace tunnel and that nasty moss.

"We never did find the adder that killed Honeyfern!" Blossomfall murmured, her eyes pools of misery.

Mudpaw shivered at the thought. The kits might be a nuisance, but there was no way she was going to let an adder have one of them. She glanced at the basking rocks, finding that some cat was already checking there – it was Squirrelflight, with Cloudtail beside her.

The entire clearing was filled with searching cats. Mudpaw helped, checking all the dens, shifting moss here and there, trying to find the lost little ones. No luck. There was hardly a scent of them in camp.

It was Willowpaw who meowed across the clearing, "They're not in camp. There scent isn't anywhere!"

Blossomfall nearly fainted.

Leafpool stepped forward and meowed, "Those kits must be in the forest somewhere."

"There's a _fox_ in the forest!" Lilyfoot wailed, looking pale.

"We'll send out a search patrol immediately," Bramblestar decided. "Thornclaw, you take Willowpaw, Cloudtail, Hawk, and Hazeltail with you to search near the WindClan border. Brackenfur, you take Dovewing, Foxleap, Lionblaze, and Mudpaw to search the ShadowClan border. Brightheart, you and Icecloud search around the hollow. Snowtail and Ivypool will send a message to those guarding the border near the lakefront. We _will_ find these kits."

"Come on!" Lionblaze called.

Mudpaw got to her paws and trotted over to him. Her mentor stood with the patrol, on their paws and ready to depart. She glanced over at the other patrol, and saw that Hazeltail touched her nose to Hawk's flank, as if she were glad to see him. The fur on Mudpaw's neck rose, and she clawed the ground.

"Hurry up, Mudpaw!" Lionblaze meowed. "Or we'll leave you behind!"

Mudpaw snorted, following her mentor out of the tunnel… yet the only thing she could imagine was tearing a nick in one of Hazeltail's pretty ears.

* * *

"Don't look so grumpy," Silverpaw meowed. "You know you wouldn't harm a hair on these kits' heads!"

"Try me," Beechpaw growled. "They've gone and messed up our warrior assessments! You should be mad, too!"

"Believe me, I am," Silverpaw sighed, her tail drooping a little. "But at least I'm not taking it out on the kits. It's not as if _you_ didn't get into trouble as kits."

"That was all Mudpaw," Beechpaw insisted. _"She_ was the one who got me and Willowpaw into trouble."

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. "Then why go along with it if you knew she would get you into trouble in the end?"

Beechpaw bristled. "Because she was our littermate," he replied. _We always did things together…_ It had started out like that, yes… but towards the end of their kithood, Beechpaw and Willowpaw realized that something was… _off…_ about Mudpaw. Her scent was a little different than theirs, and as she grew they saw that she even _looked_ different than them. Their pelts were short, hers was long and fluffy. Their limbs were slim, hers were stocky. Their shoulders were lean, hers were broad. Their faces were round, hers was triangular. Everything that made a ThunderClan cat look like a ThunderClan cat… well, Mudpaw didn't have that.

_There's nothing wrong with Mudkit,_ Ivypool had said, when the two kits had asked. _Go play with her. She's your sister._

_But she's so… different!_ Willowpaw, then Willowkit, had insisted.

Beechpaw frowned. They had noticed, even as kits, that Ivypool's deep blue eyes had flashed with panic, as if there was some secret that she didn't want her kits to know about Mudpaw. Finally, Ivypool had shoved them out of the nursery and insisted that they play with her. Willowpaw and Beechpaw hadn't felt the same about Mudpaw ever since.

"She's not a bad cat," Silverpaw meowed, bringing Beechpaw out of his thoughts. "She's cocky, but nothing like Berrynose or Cloudtail!"

"Yeah," Beechpaw admitted. "Let's just get these kits back home."

"We're hungry!" Frostkit complained.

"You should have thought of that before you snuck out of camp!" Beechpaw insisted. _Serves them right!_

"It's too _hot!"_ Shrewkit wailed. "My paws are burning!"

Silverpaw sighed. "Let's get them into shade," she decided.

Together, they herded the three kits towards the shade of an elm tree. Its broad leaves cast broader shadows, and Beechpaw was grateful to escape the worst of the heat. The kits seemed happier about their resting place, but didn't really have the energy to play or be annoying. Beechpaw was grateful.

"This place stinks," Owlkit commented, wrinkling his nose.

"Smells like crow-food," Shrewkit agreed.

"Gross!" Frostkit complained.

Beechpaw's fur bristled in alarm. He opened his jaws, tasting the air, and gagged when he smelled a rotten stench, like ShadowClan-scent mixed with crow-food. Silverpaw's eyes widened as she took in the scent, too, and the two of them shared a horrified glance.

_Fox!_

The bushes near the elm tree rustled, and out came the slender ginger shape, like a dog and a cat mixed together, with a narrow snout and a triangular face. Its bushy tail was bristling, and its black jaws were curled into a horrifying snarl.

"What is _that?"_ Shrewkit wondered, the kits' fear-scent rippling through the air.

Beechpaw and Silverpaw stepped in front of the kits protectively, their fur bristling and their tails lashing. They backed up, pressing the kits closer to the safety of the tree. Out of the corner of his eye, Beechpaw spotted a nook where the kits would be safe for now. With one hind paw, he pushed the kits into the little nook, ignoring their yelps.

"We must have stumbled onto its den," Silverpaw whispered.

"We couldn't have noticed it, thanks to those kits being so annoying!" Beechpaw _hiss_ed, annoying. Now those kits were about to be the reason why his fur was going to get ripped off!

"Well, annoying or not, this fox will _not_ get its claws into ThunderClan kits!" Silverpaw declared.

"I agree with you on that," Beechpaw growled.

Beechpaw bunched his muscles and leaped, crashing into the gangly fox. He could feel its ribs beneath his paws as he unsheathed his claws, and the stench of crow-food was nearly overwhelming. Silverpaw darted to the fox's other side, grasping its hind leg in her jaws and biting down, hard. The fox yowled and thrashed.

Digging his claws in, Beechpaw felt as if he was going to be sick. He shook his head and struck a blow on the fox's shoulder, tearing out a large chunk of fur and skin, spraying blood onto the forest floor. He leaped off of the fox and back near the tree.

The fox lashed out at Silverpaw, catching her on the shoulder and marring her pretty, sleek fur with its claws. Silverpaw let go, falling to the ground. She glared at the fox as it rounded on her, teeth bared. Silverpaw lashed out with one paw, claws flashing, and caught the fox on the side of the head.

With her opponent dazed, Silverpaw darted, quick as a fish, between his legs and, paws flailing, unbalanced the tricky creature. She shot out the other side and stopped beside Beechpaw, panting for breath as she watched their opponent struggle on the ground.

"Good move," Beechpaw managed.

"You think we can handle this?" Silverpaw asked, her eyes glanced at the hollow where the kits were hiding. Frostkit's eyes peeked out, gleaming with fear.

"We are warriors!" he yowled, glaring at the fox. "You will _not_ have these kits!"

The fox let out a howl and leaped, and Beechpaw charged to meet it. He leaped beneath the fox as it sailed through the air, catching its stomach with his spine. The fox gasped, and the two of them fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, fur, tails, claws, and teeth.

Beechpaw felt teeth meet his scruff as the fox latched on and refused to let go. The more Beechpaw tugged, the more it hurt, and the more he could feel the fox's teeth digging into his skin. He let out a howl of pain, but he saw a flash of pale fur and felt the fox's teeth leave his scruff as Silverpaw bowled the ginger creature over.

Now, the two of them were locked in a whirl of teeth and claws. Beechpaw was confident that the fox was going to come out seriously hurt, but when he saw the fox dig its claws into the would it had already made in Silverpaw's shoulder, the blood roared in his ears and he let out a yowl of pure fury.

In a flash, he remembered his fighting assessment with Mudpaw. She was bigger and better at fighting than him, but with Mousewhisker's help, he was able to use his smaller size to defeat her. It hadn't been easy – he fought for every pawstep of ground on his skilled littermate – but he had pinned her down in the end.

It was that determination he needed now, and he felt it well inside of him like a storm on the horizon.

He rushed the fox, bowling it off its paws and pulling it off of Silverpaw. He clawed at it, blind with fury, tearing off clumps of fur. The fox yelped in pain and tried fighting back, but Beechpaw was a furious storm of claws and strength.

Suddenly, a bit of golden-brown flashed before his eyes, and the fox was gone. Beechpaw, stunned, turned and saw the Lionblaze was there, pinning the fox down with both paws.

"Beechpaw!"

Beechpaw turned to find Mousewhisker, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, Dovewing, his father, Foxleap, and Mudpaw standing in a line in the undergrowth.

"Mousewhisker!" he called, grateful that his mentor was there. He and Silverpaw rushed up to Mousewhisker and Spiderleg, and Dovewing pressed her muzzle against Silverpaw and let out a grateful _purr._

Foxleap nodded at his son before racing to help Lionblaze. With great blows from their paws, the two toms sent the fox racing away towards the ShadowClan border. With a flick of his tail, Lionblaze called Mudpaw to him, and the three cats chased the fox into the undergrowth, making sure it didn't come back.

"Father!" cried Shrewkit. He rushed out of the nook in the elm tree and pressed against his father. Spiderleg bristled, and then relief flooded his eyes. Owlkit raced up beside Shrewkit, the two of them trembling with fear.

Frostkit came out more slowly, but when she saw that the fox was gone, she raced across the hot ground to press against the patrol. She trembled, saying, "Beechpaw and Silverpaw saved our lives!"

Beechpaw felt Spiderleg's eyes burn into his pelt, filled with all his gratitude. He probably hadn't even realized that his kits were missing, since he had been assessing Silverpaw all day. He bent down and gave each kit a swift lick.

"Dovewing spotted you two," Brackenfur meowed. "She said that you were both fighting like warriors."

"We'll make sure that Bramblestar knows you're ready," Mousewhisker declared. "You've caught plenty of prey, and you've both proven just how dedicated you are to your Clan by saving these three."

"You mouse-brains!" Spiderleg burst, looking at the kits. "What were you all thinking?! Bramblestar said no kit was allowed outside of camp! Your mothers are probably beside themselves with worry!"

Brackenfur laid his tail against Spiderleg's side. "Let Bramblestar decide what's to be done with them. Lionblaze and Foxleap can handle driving the fox away – let's get these apprentices back to Leafpool and Jayfeather – that wound on Silverpaw's shoulder looks nasty."

Beechpaw pressed against Silverpaw, helping her as they padded back to the ThunderClan camp. Pride soared in his chest – they had done the Clan a great service by not only finding the missing kits, but beating that fox!

They were sure to become warriors!

* * *

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"_ Bramblestar called.

His summons brought out the cats who had been sheltering in their dens, trying to avoid the heat. Mudpaw shook the dust off of her pelt, stretching her limbs. Lionblaze had let her rest after chasing that fox – she, Lionblaze, and her father had pushed it into ShadowClan territory, their paws pounding as fast as they could. ShadowClan was welcome to it, in her opinion.

She pushed her way out of the den, Willowpaw following her. As if she couldn't guess what this was about – Beechpaw and Silverpaw were to receive their warrior names tonight, for fighting the fox and saving those three mouse-brained kits. The news had been all over camp, as well as the news that those three kits were not to be allowed out of the nursery for a half-moon.

_Serves them right, for getting into trouble like that,_ Mudpaw thought. She padded towards Hawk, looking to sit beside him, but Hazeltail was already there, chatting with the cream-and-ginger tom. Mudpaw snorted and turned away, moving to sit near Willowpaw, her shoulders rigid.

"What's _your_ problem?" Willowpaw wondered, twitching her whiskers. "Having trouble with your kittypet friend?"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Mudpaw growled. "The ceremony's starting."

Willowpaw narrowed her eyes and shifted a half-step away. Mudpaw was glad for the space, but as she glanced at Hawk, a yawning feeling opened up in her heart. _I thought _we_ were friends! _She wailed inside.

No cat came to sit next to her as Bramblestar began speaking, Squirrelflight by his side. "As you all know, two of our apprentices not only saved our lost kits, but helped drive a fox off of our territory on their own. I have talked with their mentors, and we have decided that the best way to honor their service is to give them their warrior names. Beechpaw, Silverpaw, come forward."

Beechpaw padded up beside Silverpaw, both of their fur groomed to sleekness. Silverpaw's shoulder was covered in a poultice, and she limped slightly, but her head was held high. Pride glittered in both of their eyes, and their tails were held up straight and tall.

Bramblestar leaped off of the Highledge, the red light rippling against his muscles. He landed with ease and approached Beechpaw. "Beechpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Beechpaw meowed solemnly.

"Then I name you Beechclaw," Bramblestar decided. "StarClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He touched his nose to Beechclaw's forehead, and Beechclaw licked his leader's shoulder before stepping back to stand near Mousewhisker. Bramblestar approached Silverpaw next, his amber eyes turning into yellow suns as he faced into the light.

"Silverpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

Silverpaw's answer was strong as she meowed, "I do."

"Then I name you Silverstorm," Bramblestar stated. "StarClan honors your care and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar rested his muzzle against Silverstorm's forehead, and she licked his shoulder in return, stepping back to stand beside Spiderleg.

"Beechclaw! Silverstorm! Beechclaw! Silverstorm!" The Clan cheered. Willowpaw and Stormflight were amongst the first, going up to press against their siblings. Mudpaw added her voice, though it was hard to keep enthusiastic when she was in such a mood.

"In keeping with Clan tradition, you two must keep a silent vigil tonight, and watch the camp while we sleep," Bramblestar announced. "But first, we shall feast! ThunderClan has plenty of fresh-kill despite this drought, and we must celebrate what StarClan has given us!"

Beechclaw and Silverstorm got the first pick of the fresh-kill pile, and they went to sit beside Stormflight, Willowpaw, and some of the other warriors. Mudpaw picked up her choice, a shrew that smelled incredibly tasty, and went to sit by the halfrock .

She stared at her choice, not sure if she felt hungry or not. She wrapped her tail around her paws, and then sighed.

"We'll be warriors soon," meowed a voice. Mudpaw looked up to find Hawk.

The cream-and-ginger tom settled down before her, a rabbit at his paws. He nosed it towards her and asked, "Share? It's a bit too big for me."

_Why don't you take it over to Hazeltail?_ Mudpaw wanted to snap. _She would probably do a backflip if you offered._

He must have seen her words flash behind her eyes, because he sighed. "Fine," he meowed. He settled down and took a bite of his rabbit. Mudpaw felt horrible about looking at him like that. She pushed her shrew towards him.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "We can share."

Hawk nodded and then pushed his rabbit towards her. She took a large bite of it and found that it smelled delicious – Hawk must have caught it earlier in the day.

"I can be friends with you both," Hawk reasoned. "Hazeltail is an impressive warrior. She's like me, you know – not Clanborn."

Mudpaw bristled. As if she needed _that_ reminder.

"She's just been helping me cope with proving myself to the other warriors," Hawk reasoned. "It's nothing to worry about. We're only friends."

Mudpaw frowned. She desperately wanted him to change the subject. The more he talked about Hazeltail, the more she wanted to leap over to the gray-and-white she-cat and claw her ears off.

"We'll be warriors soon," Hawk assured her. "Don't worry."

"I know," Mudpaw meowed. "But it's starting to feel… empty." Stormflight was gone – she had gotten used to that – but now Silverstorm and Beechclaw were leaving the apprentice's den. She had grown used to it being full of chattering apprentices, all their personalities clashing and melding.

"The warriors den certainly won't be empty," Hawk reasoned, whiskers twitching.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," Hawk replied emphatically.

"So am I," Mudpaw replied.

"We'll do just fine," Hawk assured her. "Our final assessments are coming up, and everything seems rather peaceful, aside from RiverClan being constantly in our territory. I doubt much can go wrong!"

Somehow, Mudpaw didn't believe him. She _wanted_ to, but she couldn't.

Nothing stayed peaceful forever.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_The apprentice's den seemed so empty_ without Beechclaw and Silverstorm. Willowpaw shifted in her nest, missing Beechclaw's fur pressing against hers. She couldn't help but be envious of him – the Gathering was in three nights, and she wished that she were going as a full warrior of ThunderClan, like her former denmates.

_My time will come,_ she thought, opening her eyes and finally giving up on sleep. The heat assaulted Willowpaw as she slipped out of the apprentice's den, finding it easy to leave without disturbing Mudpaw now that there were so many empty nests in the den. Stormflight's scent had all but faded, and Beechclaw's and Silverstorm's scents were a few days old already, beginning to fade.

Belly rumbling, Willowpaw crossed to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a mouse and reflected that it was low. As soon as she ate, she would speak with Thornclaw about going on a hunting patrol if he didn't have anything else planned. She took her mouse back to the halfrock and crouched to eat.

Most of the Clan awoke while she was eating. Cloudtail summoned Hawk from his nest near the elder's den and the two left the camp, Whitewing, Foxleap, and Brackenfur following behind. Willowpaw wondered if they were patrolling or hunting, and she returned her father's nod when Foxleap acknowledged her.

Meanwhile, Birchfall summoned Mousewhisker and Spiderleg, while Dovewing called Ivypool and Bumblestripe. The two groups made their way out of the camp. Willowpaw could tell by the number of cats that they were definitely hunting patrols. Willowpaw finished her mouse and waited for Thornclaw to tell her what she needed to do for the day.

While she waited, Mudpaw woke up and padded out into the harsh sunshine. She glared up and the sun, her eyes narrowed. She gave a long stretch and, without acknowledging Willowpaw, padded off to the nursery to speak with Lionblaze, who was practicing the hunting crouch with his only son, Hollykit.

Willowpaw flicked an ear crossly at her littermate. Did she have to be like that all the time?_ She always acts like she's so important because Lionblaze is her mentor and she's the best fighter out of us, when she's just a troublemaker!_

"Willowpaw!" Thornclaw called.

She looked up to find that her mentor was padding towards her. With a glance at the fresh-kill pile, he meowed, "We'll assess your hunting skills this morning, I think."

Willowpaw agreed with a flick of her tail. Her fighting skills had been assessed two sunrises ago, and she still felt a little sore in her hind leg where she had been hit by Mudpaw. The apprentice was fluffy, but that fluff hid the hard muscles and true strength that she possessed, that was for sure.

_Hunting will be easy,_ Willowpaw thought. Mudpaw might have been the best fighter, but Willowpaw was by far the best tracker. During her tracking assessment with Cloudtail, she had followed a rabbit from the WindClan border all the way to the ShadowClan border without letting it know she was there. Hunting was nothing, and by the end of it, she would only have to wait for Bramblestar to announce her name from the Highledge.

"You have until sunhigh," Thornclaw decided. "Meet me in the training hollow when you're finished, and we'll go check around the lake for RiverClan."

"You think they might cross into our territory?" Willowpaw asked.

"You never know," Thornclaw meowed. The older warrior was very wary of the other Clans, loyal to ThunderClan to his core. He was always suspicious of their movements. "Stormflight, Toadstep, Cherryfur, and Molepelt are watching the lake right now, and you and I will replace them along with Lionblaze and Mudpaw at sunhigh."

"Of course," Willowpaw meowed.

"If all goes well," Thornclaw went on, pride glittering in his eyes, "both you and Mudpaw will be named warriors at sunset."

The thought of being named a warrior with Mudpaw was washed away by the fact that Thornclaw had just promised she would be a warrior tonight, before the next Gathering. Arriving to her first Gathering as a warrior was worth how annoying it would be to sit vigil next to Mudpaw tonight.

"I'll do my very best!" Willowpaw promised.

Thornclaw touched her shoulder with his tail-tip, and meowed, "I know you will."

* * *

By the time sunhigh arrived, Willowpaw had caught a good amount of prey. The pride on Thornclaw's face made Willowpaw _purr_ indulgently. She had always been good at tracking and hunting, and most of the Clan seemed to think that she would take Cloudtail's place as the best tracker in the Clan.

"This is great!" Thornclaw decided, looking at her prey. He touched his nose to her forehead, and meowed, "I'm so proud of you, Willowpaw."

Warmth spread across Willowpaw's pelt, softer than the harsh heat of the sun. Thornclaw was an amazing warrior, and she couldn't help but meow, "I wouldn't be this good without you to teach me, Thornclaw."

Thornclaw nodded, and then meowed, "We'll take this back to camp and then go relieve the cats by the lake. Lionblaze and Mudpaw are already heading that way."

Willowpaw nodded, pride beaming from her pelt. Tonight she would be a warrior! It was sure as the sun rose and set in the sky. She would finally be a full member of ThunderClan, and every cat would take her seriously.

They took the reply back to camp and then headed towards the lake. The scent of RiverClan, mud, and dead fish permeated the air near the lakeshore, and Willowpaw curled her lip at the stench. Thornclaw flicked his tail-tip, clearly not pleased with the scent either. She saw her mentor's claws slide out, and she knew he didn't like that Bramblestar allowed RiverClan onto their land. Willowpaw hadn't liked it, either.

_But without our help, RiverClan will starve!_ Willowpaw thought. _There must always be four Clans._

Willowpaw opened her jaws, sorting through all the different scents. She couldn't detect any RiverClan scent in their part of the territory. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was only a matter of time before RiverClan took advantage of the other Clan's generosity. Some cat would definitely get hurt then.

Each guard was patrolling a small section of the shore, keeping an eye on the RiverClan cats between them and the lake. The patrols from RiverClan never came in any great number, especially on this side of the lake, and though they didn't look pleased with being watched, they went about their business and left. None had broken through the lines, at least on ThunderClan territory.

Lionblaze and Mudpaw were already there, speaking with Cherryfur and Molepelt. Stormflight and Toadstep were awaiting their moments to exchange with Willowpaw and Thornclaw, but Willowpaw sensed that perhaps it would be best if all eight of the ThunderClan cats stayed for now – there was a RiverClan patrol fishing at what was left of the lake, their paws and fur caked with mud and clinging to their bones.

Two RiverClan cats were keeping watch on the ThunderClan cats, their eyes hunted and filled with worry. Willowpaw recognized Birchwing from the Gatherings, along with her pale gray Clanmate Mintfur. Three RiverClan cats were fishing from the lake, and it looked as if they weren't having any luck – the patrol was Sunpaw, her mentor Grasspelt, and Robinwing.

Willowpaw lashed her tail as she saw Stormflight's gaze lingering on Birchwing. How could be so transparent! Stormflight had had an infatuation with the young RiverClan warrior when he was an apprentice, but Willowpaw had hoped he would come to his senses when he became a warrior. What a mouse-brain!

She sensed that no other cat caught on to Stormflight's gaze. They didn't seem to think it was anything more than worry.

"We'll switch once these cats pass," Thornclaw decided. "Go stand with Stormflight, and I'll stay here by Toadstep."

Willowpaw nodded. She padded up to Stormflight and sat down. The gray tom didn't even seem to notice her until she cleared her throat loudly. Stormflight jumped and sputtered, "W-Willowpaw!"

"Stormflight, you mouse-brain!" she _hiss_ed. "Get _over_ her, will you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Stormflight insisted, baring his teeth.

"Please!" Willowpaw growled. "It'll only lead to trouble, and you know it. Aren't there enough she-cats in ThunderClan to pad after?"

Stormflight flicked his intact ear and looked away from her, his tail thrashing. Willowpaw rolled her eyes and growled, "I swear, you can be as dumb as Mudpaw sometimes."

"Mudpaw's not dumb," Stormflight countered. "Just… stubborn."

"Well, that stubbornness is going to get her into trouble!" Willowpaw pointed out. She glanced at her littermate, noting the hostility in her hazel glare as she looked at the RiverClan cats. At least she seemed more loyal than Stormflight at the moment. "It always has, and it always will!"

"What're _you_ looking at, runt?" Mintfur sneered, his neck fur rising as he glared back at Mudpaw.

"Just some fish-eaters hunting where they don't belong!" Mudpaw retorted, baring her teeth.

"Mudpaw!" Lionblaze growled, lashing his tail. "Leave them be."

"He called me a runt!" Mudpaw complained, her fur bristling. Willowpaw's whiskers twitched. Mudpaw was definitely not a runt – she had never been in the first place. She stood almost even with Lionblaze now, with broader shoulders and stocky, powerful legs. Even her _face_ was shaped different than the other cats in ThunderClan, angular and narrow.

"Don't let him get to you," Lionblaze growled. "A warrior knows patience. They'll be leaving soon."

"They'd better be," Mudpaw grumbled, shifting on her paws.

"Can't ThunderClan cats stand up for themselves?" chuckled Robinwing. His thin tortoiseshell pelt was clinging to his frame and bristling with mud. At his paws lay two measly fish.

Mudpaw flattened her ears and lashed her tail.

"That one doesn't even _look_ like a ThunderClan cat!" Mintfur called back, whiskers twitching.

_It's as if they're_ trying_ to egg her on… _Willowpaw thought. She wasn't fond of her littermate, but if it came to blows, Willowpaw would defend her as well as she would defend any Clanmate.

"I'm surprised you can tell the difference," Robinwing went on. "With all those kittypets and loners in ThunderClan now, it's hard to tell where Clan blood ends and kittypet blood begins."

Lionblaze whispered something in Mudpaw's ear, but it didn't seem to calm her down.

"Guys, stop it will you?" Birchwing _hiss_ed. Concern flashed in her eyes. "We're pushing our luck as it is!"

Willowpaw glanced at her mentor. Thornclaw's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and his tail-tip was flicking from side to side. Willowpaw opened her jaws to taste the air, but all she could smell was the overwhelming stench of RiverClan, mud, and water. It made her stomach turn.

With a blink, Willowpaw glanced at Grasspelt and Sunpaw. They were positioned beside the lake water, and it looked like Grasspelt was teaching his apprentice some sort of fishing technique… and yet there weren't any fish lying beside them, and it looked as if they had been there for most of the day.

_Something's wrong here,_ Willowpaw thought, _or I'm a mouse._

A fresh breeze drifted downwind, hot and stagnant, but washing away most of the tang of RiverClan and tepid water. Willowpaw opened her jaws again, only to taste fresh RiverClan scent. The fur on her shoulders bristled – why would RiverClan scent be coming from inside their territory?

"Thornclaw!" she called. "There are RiverClan cats on our territory!"

"What?!" Thornclaw gasped. He began tasting the air.

"Prey-stealers!" Mudpaw yowled. She leaped, ignoring Lionblaze's protests, and landed on the back of Mintfur. The two vanished into a muddy whirl of teeth and claws. Robinwing let out a startled yowl and leaped to his Clanmate's defense, but found Lionblaze as his opponent instead. Robinwing was dazed by a powerful blow from Lionblaze's front paws, and the tortoiseshell tom staggered backward.

Toadstep and Molepelt rushed down to the lake, mud sucking at their paws, to attack Grasspelt and Sunpaw. Birchwing looked horrified, her eyes wide, and looked at Stormflight. Willowpaw glanced at her friend, and while Stormflight had stood up when the fighting started, he made no move now.

_He won't hurt her!_ Willowpaw thought, anger burning in her belly. She bunched her muscles and prepared to spring. If Stormflight wasn't loyal enough to the Clan to drive off this invader, then _she_ would!

Thornclaw's yowl stopped her. "Willowpaw! Help me and Cherryfur find the invaders – they can handle things here!"

Willowpaw cursed. She had wanted to sink her claws into RiverClan fur – those rotten prey-stealers! She turned and sprang towards Thornclaw, the screeching of fighting cats rising in volume. Lionblaze had already sent his opponent away screeching, and now he turned to fight with his apprentice.

"Can you pick up their scent?" Thornclaw asked.

Willowpaw opened her jaws and caught the unmistakable RiverClan stench. She said nothing, but bounded off into the undergrowth. Thornclaw and Cherryfur followed, streaming behind her as Willowpaw scented her way into their territory.

RiverClan were no good at stalking through this undergrowth, and it didn't seem as if they had caught anything yet. It made their scent easier to follow. Willowpaw tracked them pas the Sky Oak and up towards WindClan territory. There, stumbling about in the ferns and bracken, they saw three RiverClan cats desperately looking for prey.

_One for each of us,_ Willowpaw thought. _Good._

"Get off of our territory, prey-stealers!" Thornclaw yowled. He didn't give RiverClan time to flee – he leaped upon the first cat he saw, a pale gray she-cat, and the small area exploded into a battle of raging cats.

Willowpaw's opponent was Sandpaw. The pale ginger tom was thin and weary, by the looks of him, but his eyes burned with hunger and anger. Willowpaw aimed a shot at his nose, but he dodged. When she scored her claws into his pelt, however, he screeched and ran for cover.

Cherryfur and Thornclaw were having no trouble with their opponents. Thornclaw already had the pale gray she-cat running for the hills, while Cherryfur was raking her claws along the belly of her opponent, Sandpaw's mentor. With one final claw, the wiry tabby sprang away and fled into WindClan territory after his Clanmates.

Willowpaw stood up, panting, blood roaring in her ears and pride burning her pelt. Thornclaw blinked gratefully at her and meowed, "You did well to scent that, Willowpaw."

She only nodded.

"We need to report this to Bramblestar," Cherryfur insisted. "RiverClan _can't_ be allowed on our territory anymore!"

"I'm sure he'll do something about it," Thornclaw agreed. "Let's go get the others and go back to camp. Regardless of the RiverClan situation, we have a warrior ceremony to arrange."

* * *

"Those prey-stealers!" Dustpelt spat. "I knew that agreement would only end badly!"

The news spread all over camp like wildfire. Mudpaw frowned from her seat by the entrance to the medicine cat's den. She ran her tongue along her scratches and scrapes, her stomach curdling at the taste of the mud that clung to her pelt in clumps. Mintfur hadn't hurt her too badly – he had been too weak to – but what hurt the most was Lionblaze's words.

_You're too impatient!_ Lionblaze had said angrily. _A warrior does not get tricked into such petty battles like that! Someone could have been hurt! There were more tactful ways to handle that situation, and we could have done with without getting into a fight!_

She had winced, refusing to meet her mentor's gaze.

_Warriors don't act like that, Mudpaw – you know that!_ He had growled. _If you cannot temper your stubbornness, then you will never be a warrior!_

_But I –_ she had squeaked.

_You have shown me that you're still in need of training,_ Lionblaze growled. _You are not ready to become a warrior yet._

_You can't delay my ceremony forever!_ Mudpaw had replied, exasperated. It felt like her heart was being torn into pieces. How could Lionblaze take away her _warrior ceremony?_

_I hopefully won't have to,_ Lionblaze said. He didn't seem happy about it, either, but it felt as if he were forcing the words to come out. _The elders will need tending to. You and Hawk are the only apprentices until after the next Gathering. Until that day, you will tend to the elders and do whatever they ask of you. After the Gathering, we will see if you are ready to become a warrior._

Mudpaw had no words to protest with. She had acted rashly, and she _knew_ it – but Mintfur and Robinwing's taunts felt like barbed thorns piercing her pelt. How dare they think she wasn't Clanborn, just because she looked different from the other ThunderClan cats? She was the daughter of Foxleap and Ivypool, both Clanborn cats! Didn't they know that?

_They were just trying to distract us so their Clanmates could steal prey,_ she reflected. It wasn't a good plan, but it showed just how desperate RiverClan were. They weren't as thin as they had been at the last Gathering, but any cat could see how hungry they were.

"Believe me," Bramblestar growled. "Mistystar will answer for this. The Gathering is in three nights' time. We will settle this then."

"But what about RiverClan?" Brackenfur wondered. "Surely they can't think to enter our territory after this?"

"We won't let them," Bramblestar declared. "From now on, if any of you scent or see a RiverClan cat on our territory, you are free to find them and drive them out. This drought has done nothing but harm to our prey, and we need every bit we can find before leaf-fall and leaf-bare."

"They shouldn't have been on our territory to begin with," Spiderleg grumbled. Lilyfoot nodded, pressing close to her mate.

"And now I would like to give Willowpaw her warrior name," Bramblestar meowed. "I am nothing but proud of these cats who are our apprentices, and I am glad to make them into warriors. Willowpaw passed all of her assessments with aplomb, and she was the cat who scented RiverClan on our territory. Willowpaw, come forward."

The Clan parted to reveal Willowpaw's gray-and-white tabby shape, groomed to perfection. Ivypool and Foxleap looked at their daughter with pride and happiness as she padded towards Bramblestar. Lionblaze sat next to them, and his amber gaze flickered over to Mudpaw.

_You time will come,_ his eyes seemed to say. _You just need to learn patience._

Mudpaw frowned and dug her claws into the earth. Patience! Please! How could she be patient for something she had earned and deserved?

"Willowpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," Willowpaw replied.

"Then by the powers given to me by StarClan as leader of ThunderClan, I name you Willownose," Bramblestar announced. "StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Willownose, Willownose!" the Clan cheered. Mudpaw couldn't help but stay silent.

As the Clan gathered to give their congratulations, Mudpaw stalked towards the apprentice's den. She ignored Hawk when he tried to ask what was wrong, and she ignored Lionblaze when he tried to speak with her. Ivypool and Foxleap knew their daughter well enough to know to leave her be.

It would be just her now, all alone in the apprentice's den.

_Fine,_ she thought, curling up in her nest. Her heart ached with loneliness, bitterness, and anguish. She closed her eyes tight, thinking of her littermates in the warrior's den, curled up next to one another. _I'll be all alone again…_

_Just the way I prefer it…_


End file.
